Titanic: As Told By Bleach
by KyraX
Summary: 17-year old Ichigo has met Rukia on top of Titanic. Rukia's fiance wants to keep Ichigo at bay as possible while Hitsugaya and Naori are trying to bring them together. Will their love prevail? or shatter in Titanic's fate? IchiRuki
1. Boarding Titanic

_I've decided to repost chapter one because it sucks…a lot. There's not enough action going on and it flows a little too fast for me. Anyways, Ichiruki and no Hitsu/OC. Think you already have that in your head._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Titanic or Bleach, just my OC_

**

* * *

**

Boarding Titanic

In 1912, the unsinkable ship: Titanic was docking for everyone who wanted to board the ship to America from England. It was huge in size and it almost blocked out the sun for the people below. Many people were bustling about on the dock, trying to unload cargo, getting passengers in on the ship. Some even had to go through a lice inspection.

A shiny new car arrived at the dock. Rukia stepped out of the car wearing a white dress, matched with gloves and a fancy white hat. Her fiancé Uryu, and her brother also stepped out accompanied by a little girl wearing a light green, fitted dress. The little girl had shoulder length, black hair, fashioned with a jeweled barrette.

"Well, here it is, Titanic." Uryu said in his high classed accent.

"This is the ship we're taking. It looks nothing more like any other ship", Rukia curtly responded.

_Rukia… Are you serious about marrying this man? I'm getting bad vibes from him, _the little girl thought.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Hitsugaya impatiently waited outside a bar with the luggage all three of them had. He was a little boy and little boys are not allowed into bars as everyone says. He leaned against a wall, listening into Ichigo and Renji's poker game. _How long are they going to take? The ship's about to leave soon._ Hitsugaya thought and groaned to himself. He merely glanced at some of the passing passengers that were getting on the boat. He didn't spot much, just two women wearing super fancy dresses and a man in a simple tux. There was also a young girl that caught him looking at her. Before she could do anything, she was pulled into the ship.

He suddenly heard 'Yes! We're going to Ame-erica!' from Renji and he quickly checked the time. _What! Only five minutes left!_

He then saw Ichigo running out the door and knocking some people on his way through. Ichigo carried a sack of the loot that Hitsugaya guessed he must have won.

"Come on, Toshiro! We're gonna miss Titanic!" Ichigo yelled as he ran over a man carrying bags of luggage.

Hitsugaya quickly grabbed his bags and sprinted to the lower class ship. The three showed their tickets before jumping on, as the ship started to pull away.

Everyone was waving goodbye to their families and friends, including Ichigo and Renji. Hitsugaya stood back, watching a woman in a white dress and a little girl in a green dress go to the 1st class part of the ship.

Once they were done saying their good byes, they started looking for their cabins.

"Lets see. Where is it?" Ichigo said to himself. "There it is" He opened the door and greeted the man inside.

"Who said you get the top bunk!?" Ichigo wrestled Renji and Hitsugaya sat on his bed watching the two fight playfully.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"So Naori, which paintings would you think would fit the room?" Rukia asked her adopted sister. Naori just shrugged.

"What about this painting?" the maid asked.

"No, it has too many faces," Rukia replied.

"Would you like all of them out?"

"Yes, it needs to be colorful."

"God. These paintings are a waste of money." Uryu said as he walked into the room.

_God. I hate him. _Naori rolling her eyes.

Rukia face said nothing and her voice started to defend her paintings. "Well I think they're fascinating. It's like being in a dream or something like that."

"What's the artist's name?" the maid asked.

"Something Picasso." Rukia replied.

Uryu couldn't help but smirk. "Something Picasso. He won't amount to anything. Trust me."

_You mister, have no appreciation to art! _Naori wanted to say that so badly, but she was smart enough to know to keep her mouth shut.

_**The Next Day…**_

_I can't believe Uryu would kick me out of my own room! _Naori thought furiously to herself. _"'Why don't you go out and play?' he says and he pushes me out right out the door!_

She stopped and noticed the captain leaning over the railing. The captain stared out at the sea, watching his beautiful ship sail. "Take her to the seas. Let us stretch her legs." He ordered a sailor.

"Yes sir", the sailor replied.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Ichigo and Renji ran to the front of Titanic. Hitsugaya followed them, but he decided not to look like an idiot.

"I can see the Statue of Liberty!" Renji said excitedly, in his Spanish accent, while looking on ahead. "Very small of course!"

The wind was blowing through Ichigo's orange, spiky hair. He excitedly stepped onto the railing while clutching onto a pole and screamed, "I'M KING OF THE WORLD!!"

_Why am I traveling with them again?_ Hitsugaya stared at them in disbelief. _Also, why is that girl here? Isn't it teatime right now?_

Naori chuckled at the two guys who were having their fun. She never had seen someone so free spirited and funny. She glanced out into the vast sea and just wondered what this trip was going to bring to her? What was it going to bring to all of them?

_

* * *

_

Yeah…I really didn't change much did I? Oh, whatever. Enjoy the story!!! Review!!


	2. First Time They Met

A/N**: **_Since the narration idea is also failing. I'm making Hitsugaya and Naori into characters of the story. Remember, they __**DON'T**__fall for each other!!!_

_Thanks to __Ninja De Muerte__ for reviewing!! Hope any others will review!_

****

* * *

First Time They Met

At the lounge, many first class passengers were sitting down and enjoying a nice cup of tea. Rukia, Uryu, Byakuya, Naori, Yoruichi, Ukitake, and Shunsui were sitting at a nice, large table sitting and smoking.

"She's the largest moving object made by hand in all of history", Shunsui said while tipping his hat.

Naori simply sipped her cup of tea, though she was disgusted with the taste. Rukia tried smoking a cigarette though, everyone Byakuya quickly noticed it.

"You know I don't like that smoke", Byakuya quietly whispers to his sister.

"She knows", Uryu quickly whipped the cigarette out of Rukia's hand and squished it into the tray.

"Hey uh, who thought of the name Titanic? Was it you Shunsui?" Ukitake asked.

"Why yes", Shunsui replied.

"Did you know Dr. Volience Mistress was his name?" Rukia tauntingly said. "His idea of his mail preoccupation with size might be interested into you."

"Rukia! What has gotten into you?!" Byakuya asked with alarm in his eyes.

_Good one Rukia!_ Naori chuckled a little to herself, but later she noticed Rukia was gone!

"Excuse me! I must leave for a moment." Naori quickly excused herself before rushing after Rukia.

"She's a pistol," Yoruichi playfully teased, in her Southern drawl. "Think you can handle her?"

**_Meanwhile…_**

While hanging out around Titanic, Ichigo decided to draw a portrait of a little, pink-haired girl being held by a man with a strange, spiky hairdo tipped with bells. They were staring out into the sea. Hitsugaya had gotten bored and started looking at what Ichigo was drawing.

"Is a cheap bizzard", Renji said to the man next to him.

"Yeah, it's a youthful artist ship", Uruhara replied in a Scottish accent.

"Uh let us know what's a streamer ship huh", Ichigo said.

"Like it would work out", Uruhara said as he puffed some smoke. "I'm Uruhara Kisuke." He held out his hand.

"Ichigo Kurosaki", Ichigo shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Renji Abarai", Renji also shook his hand.

"And this shorty here is Toshiro Hitsugaya", Renji pointed at Hitsugaya while Hitsugaya was ready to burst his lid.

"What a cute little lad!" Uruhara gave Hitsugaya a couple of pats on the head and ruffled his soft, spiky hair.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A SHO-", Hitsugaya quickly stopped as he noticed Ichigo staring at a distance.

"Hoi, Ichigo!" Hitsugaya said as he waved his hand in front of Ichigo's face.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Rukia! What are you doing here?" Uryu asked as he pulled Rukia towards him.

"Huh?" Rukia said in a daze, as she looked at a man drawing from the corner of her eye.

"Why don't you come inside?" Uryu walked Rukia back to the lounge.

_Huh?! Where did Rukia go? She was just here at this deck?_ Naori approached the railing wondering about Rukia.

**_Back To Lower Decks…_**

_Now, why would Ichigo be staring at a girl my age?_ Hitsugaya thought as he looked at where Ichigo was staring. _Has he developed a new liking for kids? Weird._

He didn't notice Ichigo had already gone back to his sketching.

_**At Dinner…**_

Violinists were playing pleasant music. Waiters were serving drinks and food on silver platters. Rukia sat in her chair, wearing a light, lavender dress and her hair fashioned in a short ponytail. Naori wore the same dress except with a blue tint and her hair was fashioned into a bun, held with a ruby barrette.

Rukia stared alertly around her. She looked mobs of the upper class people who didn't seem to care for her strange behavior. Rukia slowly got up and excused herself. Naori, seeing the sadness in her eyes, follows hoping to comfort her. Except Naori has taken a wrong turn and ended up wandering in the hallways of the upper decks, only able to watch.

_Oh, no! I must have taken a wrong turn! Now I'll never find Rukia._ She notices Ichigo. _That man is still there? It's getting pretty late._

**_Meanwhile…_**

"Ichigo, I'm gonna go to bed. Don't stay out too late, okay?" Hitsugaya asked his dazed friend.

"Alright", Ichigo blankly responds.

_What's wrong with him?_ Hitsugaya asked himself. _He's been like this since the afternoon._

Hitsugaya quickly walks to his room, yet he had taken the wrong stairs and ended up on the upper decks.

_Great! Now where do I go? … Hm? That first class woman seems to be in a hurry, but why is she heading for the lower decks?_

_**Later…**_

Rukia ran while pushing passengers out of her way. She was on the verge of tears. Her hair freely swung with the wind as it undid itself. She ran towards the end of the boat and didn't stop till she got to the railings.

Ichigo was lying down on a bench staring at the stars, thinking about that woman staring out at the sea, when Rukia suddenly ran past him.

"Is that woman crazy!?" Hitsugaya asked himself as Rukia eased herself over the railing. "Is she trying to die?"

"Rukia!!" Naori screamed as she ran to railing of the upper deck. She pushed Hitsugaya out of the way. "STOP!!" Unfortunately she was not heard.

_**Lower Decks…**_

Rukia stared down at the waters. She was very high above the waters and she instantly feared for what she was going to do. She didn't care, after this it won't matter. Rukia took a deep breath and got ready to jump…

"Don't do it."

* * *

Hoi: _to get someone's attention_

_Yes I had to call Hitsugaya a 'shorty' and a 'cute little lad'. Please review!!! If you do... I might update_


	3. A Misunderstanding

_Thankx to realityfling18, #1 Fan!!!, yume girl 91,Luppi, and WainGuy for reviewing!! You guys earned yourself an update._

****

* * *

A Misunderstanding

"Don't do it", Ichigo cautiously confronted the distraught woman.

"Stand back!" Rukia screamed, as Ichigo got closer. "I'll jump. I mean it."

"No you won't."

Rukia started to get irritated with the man. "What are you saying? You don't tell me what I can or cannot do."

"Then, you would of jumped already."

_Now he's getting annoying._ Rukia hastily thought. "Go away! You're distracting me!" She took another glance at the deep waters again.

"Fine, but I'll have to jump in after you and I rather not since the water's pretty cold", Ichigo said as he took off his shoes and jacket.

"How cold?" Rukia fearfully glanced at Ichigo.

"Very cold. So cold it feels like a billion knives stabbing at you. You can't breathe. You can't think, at least not anything except for the pain. Which is why I'm not looking into jumping in after you."

"You're crazy!"

"With all due respect miss", Ichigo leaned forward so his face was a foot from Rukia's. "I'm not the one hanging off the back of the ship."

_**Meanwhile…**_

"What are those two talking about? Is Rukia okay?" Naori eagerly leaned over the railing to get a better look.

"Hey you!" A sharp voice stung Naori's back. She steadily turned around.

"Who are you?"

_**Back to the Other Two…**_

"Come on. Let me help you", Ichigo held out his hand. "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki."

Rukia steadily took his hand and looked into his chestnut brown eyes. "Rukia Kuchiki."

_**At the Upper Decks…**_

"Don't worry, my friend, Ichigo is going to help your friend." Hitsugaya reassured the worried Naori.

"Rukia's not my friend, she's my sister." Naori replied, happily relieved.

Hitsugaya was surprised a little. "But you two don't look alike."

"Well…she adopted me. So, I'm her adopted sister."

Naori suddenly pops up an interesting question. "What's your friend Ichigo like?"

_**Ichigo and Rukia…**_

Rukia started to get over the railing. Yet her heels had gotten caught onto the dress and Rukia slipped from the railings. Now, she's hanging onto Ichigo for dear life.

"AHHH!" Rukia screams which attracted the captain and crew.

"Hold on!" Ichigo quickly said to her. "I won't let you go, okay?"

Using all his might, he slowly pulls Rukia over the railing. Yet Rukia, full of shock, has collapsed onto the deck floors, bringing Ichigo down with her.

When the captain and crew arrived, Ichigo was on top of Rukia.

_**A Few Minutes Later…**_

"How dare you touch my fiancée!" Uryu yelled at Ichigo, full of rage.

Ichigo was handcuffed and Rukia had to do something. He saved her life after all.

"Uryu, it was an accident", Rukia pleaded to her fiancé.

"An accident?"

Rukia had to lie. "Umm…I was leaning over the railing to see the um, um, um, ", she said while twirling her finger around.

"Propellers?" Naori asked as she appeared at the scene. Hitsugaya was also in handcuffs.

"Naori!" Rukia said surprised.

"Sir, when we saw your fiancée with that man, we also saw her sister with this boy. We assumed they were both in the same situation and we arrested him as well", a worker reported to Uryu.

"Look…she was probably playing like I asked. Release him and get out of my sight", Uryu quickly said, waving them away.

"Like you were saying", Uryu asked Rukia.

"Oh, yeah propellers and I slipped. Mr. Kurosaki here saved me and almost went overboard himself ", Rukia motioned her hand towards Ichigo.

"Like I said," the captain said. "Woman and machinery don't mix. Was that the way of it?" he asked Ichigo.

"Yeah, that was pretty much it", Ichigo replied.

"Well, looks like the boy's a hero!" the workers exclaimed as they released Ichigo.

"Come in. You must be freezing!" Uryu grabbed Rukia and started to walk away. The captain looked at Uryu and said "Perhaps something for the boy?"

Uryu cringed of the idea of giving the boy a reward. "Perhaps a 20 will do", he says hurrying away.

Rukia quickly stops, "Is that the going rate for saving the woman you love?"

"Fine", Uryu finally giving in. "He may have dinner with us."

_**Meanwhile, with Naori and Hitsugaya…**_

"Alright, you heard. Let him go", Naori ordered the workers.

"Yes, maim", they uncuffed the handcuff so sharp, it stung Hitsugaya's wrists a little. The cuffs left a light bruise on his wrists and he cringed from the pain.

"I'm so sorry. I'll make sure Rukia will yell at them later."

"Never mind. Bye." Hitsugaya silently started back for his room, this time using the stairs on the right.

"Wait!" Naori ran after him. "Can you please tell me more of your friend, Ichigo?"

Hitsugaya stared at her. _Why would she want to know about Ichigo?_

_**Back to Ichigo and Rukia…**_

After Rukia and Uryu left, Ichigo was left with Uryu's right hand man, Sosuke Aizen. Aizen picked up Ichigo's shoes and walked up to Ichigo.

"You want to tie these", Aizen said as he wearily handed Ichigo his shoes.

"It's interesting, the young lady slips and you still have time to remove your jacket and shoes."

Aizen nodded to Ichigo and headed back for the first class deck. Ichigo stood there dumbfounded, wondering if he figured it out.

_

* * *

_

Well, I'm stopping there. Review please!!

Preview: _"It is called 'The Heart Of The Ocean'"_

"_I hate it."_


	4. Heart Of The Ocean

_Well here's another update. Thanx to Suazuna and Miss Samurai for reviewing! Enjoy the chapter._

**

* * *

**

Heart Of The Ocean

Naori sat on the bed with her pajamas on, kicking the air with her feet. She was obviously very bored. "Rukia! You look fine in that dress", Naori said as Rukia tried on her tenth outfit.

"I know, but I want to look good when I-", Rukia stops in mid-sentence as someone knocks on the door.

"Looks like the evil stepmother's here", Naori sarcastically says as she jumps off the bed and quickly heads for the other door.

Rukia", Uryu opens the door and sees Rukia sitting at her jewelry desk. "I know you've been angry and I wanted to save it for the engagement. But here it is."

He opens his jewelry box and inside sat a huge blue diamond cut cleanly and beautifully into a heart. Pure, clear diamonds shone and glittered with the light as it surrounded the blue diamond. The entire jewel hung from a gleaming silver chain.

"Good gracious!" Rukia stared at it with her eyes wide open.

"It is called 'The Heart Of The Ocean'", Uryu said as he placed the necklace on Rukia's neck. He gently places his hands onto Rukia's shoulders. "I have nothing to give you. There's nothing I could give you, if you opened your heart." He said before leaving for some business.

Rukia stared at her gift, with her hand resting on the diamond.

"Wow! That's a huge gift you got there", Naori said as she re-enters the room.

"I hate it", Rukia bluntly says.

_**The Next Morning…**_

Rukia and Ichigo were walking side by side, together at the side of the ship.

"Ichigo, I want to thank you for what you did ", Rukia thanked him gratefully.

"Your welcome."

"Look, I know what you think, a poor little rich girl, what does she know of misery." Rukia babbled on.

"No, no", Ichigo said as he placed his hand on some ropes. "It's not what I'm thinking. I was thinking of what could've happen to this girl to think she had no way out."

"Well I…" Rukia walked a little closer to Ichigo. "It was everything, my whole world and all the people in it."

Rukia showed Ichigo her wedding band.

"God look at that thing!" Ichigo exclaimed as he stared at the sparkling diamond.

"500 invitations gone out. All the Philadelphia society will be there. And I was in there, in the crowded room, screaming my lungs out, and no one would ever look up at me." Rukia exclaimed.

"Do you love him?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"You're being rude, you shouldn't be asking this", Rukia answered disgusted.

"Look it's a simple question: Do you love the guy or not?"

Rukia looked at him and smirked a little. "This wouldn't be a suitable conversation."

"Why can't you answer the question?" Ichigo smiled victoriously.

Rukia, getting very annoyed now, exclaimed, "You don't know me, and I don't know you, and we are not having this conversation anymore."

She took his hand and shook it. "Mr. Kurosaki, it's been a pleasure to meeting you", Rukia said as she kept shaking his hand. "We met, I said thank you and now I'm leaving, goodbye!"

She still kept shaking his hand.

"I thought you were leaving?" Ichigo asked her.

"Yes, I am", Rukia said as she lets go and started to walk away. Suddenly a thought came to her head. "Wait, I don't have to leave. This is my part of the ship." She pointed down to the lower decks. "You leave!"

"Well, well, well. Now who's being rude", Ichigo said with a smirk.

Rukia, finally ticked off, snatches the book out of his hands. "What is this stupid thing you're always carrying around?"

She flipped through some of the pages. " What are you, an artist or something?" she said as she continued flipping.

"These are rather good", Rukia said as she sat on a lawn chair. "They're very good actually."

Well, well, well", Rukia said as she flipped through a bunch of drawings of naked women. In fact, most of the book was full of naked women. She noticed that a certain woman kept appearing in the naked drawings.

"You like this woman. You used her several times." Rukia said to Ichigo.

"Well, she had beautiful hands", Ichigo showed her a picture of a pair of hands.

"You love her?"

"No, I liked her hands", Ichigo said shaking his head. "She was a one-legged prostitute."

Rukia looked at him.

Seeing she was confused, Ichigo showed her the picture. Rukia wanted to throw up badly after seeing it.

_**Meanwhile…**_

At the first class lounge, many people were having a nice chat with each other and drinking tea. Music was softly played, yet the passengers loud chatting drowned it out.

"So Ichigo would do that!?" Naori exclaimed at Hitsugaya.

"Yeah, he's the type", Hitsugaya answered.

Suddenly another question popped up in her head.

"Has Ichigo been acting strange lately?" She curiously asked Hitsugaya.

"Well he's been staring into space a lot. And he's also spending a lot of time with your sister."

"Do you suppose they like each other?"

"I'm not really sure. He has this thing with girls, so it's hard to notice."

"Well I noticed", Naori tried to back up her statement. "He's been looking at Rukia a lot with those eyes of his."

"Hn", Hitsugaya smirked at her, smiling at the fact she would say something ridiculous like that.

_She does have a point, though._ He thought. _It's been some time since Ichigo was this happy._

At a table next to them, Shunsui and the captain were having a conversation of the rate of sailing to New York.

"Can you sail the ship any faster to New York?" Shunsui asked the captain.

"I may as well sail her faster, but I'll have to check with the boiler room", the captain calmly answered.

_**At Sunset…**_

Ichigo and Rukia were leaning over the railing, staring at the red and orange sunset.

"Why can't I be like you, Ichigo", Rukia silently told him. "I've always wanted to have no worries. No side straddling, just riding with one leg at each side. Heck, I even want to know how to spit like a man."

"What! Didn't they teach you at school?" Ichigo exclaimed.

"No" Rukia meekly answered

"Well, come on, I'll show you."

"Watch this", Ichigo said as he spat into the ocean.

"That's disgusting!"

"Now you try."

Rukia tried spitting and failed. Her spit just ran down her lips.

"That was awful." Ichigo said. Then he taught Rukia the steps of spitting and Rukia spat better.

"That was better, but you kinda go like this", Ichigo began to gather spit in his throat when Rukia noticed her brother, Byakuya, walking down the hall. Rukia tapped Ichigo and he noticed Byakuya too. He instantly swallowed the spit.

"Brother", Rukia walked to Byakuya. "I want to introduce you to Mr. Kurosaki."

"Hello, Mr. Kurosaki. Rukia, it's almost time for dinner. You better get dressed", Byakuya quickly said.

"Alright then", Rukia walked away along with Byakuya and his friends. "I'll see you there, Ichigo."

Ichigo nodded and continued to stare at Rukia as she walked away and disappeared at the corner. Yoruichi lightly tapped Ichigo and got him to snap out of it.

Son, were you having a conversation with her?" Yoruichi asked him.

Ichigo shook his head a little. Yet, it was pretty obvious he was lying.

"Looks like a snake just bitten you …Now what do you plan on wearing?"

Ichigo shrugged and gestured to the clothes he had on now.

"Well, I figured", she started to take him away to her room. "Come on."

_**At The Same Time…**_

"He's going to be there right?" Naori said when she waved goodbye to Hitsugaya.

"Of course, he will." Hitsugaya answered as he thought of ways to process the lessons that Naori taught him to Ichigo.

_

* * *

_

Ending it there. Please review!!!

Preview: _Hitsugaya slapped his forehead and Naori dropped her head, in heaps of hopelessness.  
_"_What exactly did you say to him?" _


	5. Before Dinner

_Merry Christmas Everyone!!! Have a Happy New Year!! :]_

**

* * *

**

Before Dinner

Yoruichi helped Ichigo put on her son's suit. "Just the perfect size."

"Close", Ichigo said as he twisted and turned his body, inspecting the wear.

"You shine up like a new penny." Yoruichi said, satisfied with the look.

"Hey Ichigo, you got a minute?" Hitsugaya said as he entered the room. Hitsugaya was also wearing a suit except, it was cleaner and it fitted him better.

"Hitsugaya! Are you also going to dinner?" Ichigo asked Hitsugaya surprised.

"Well yeah I guess…"

_**[Flashback…]**_

_"Hey Byakuya-sama", Naori said as she walked over to her "brother". "Can my friend, Toshiro, come for dinner?"_

"_Absolutely not."_

"_Than, I'll whine, kick the tables, chairs, and much, much more", Naori said with a fake smile planted onto her face._

……"_Does your friend have a suit?"_

"_Well no, but-" Byakuya cuts into Naori while she was still talking._

"_There's one in the chest, he can have that one", Byakuya quickly gets back to work, hoping he won't regret the decision._

'_Sucker'_

_**[End of Flashback...]**_

"And that's how it was", Hitsugaya finished.

Ichigo gaped at Hitsugaya, surprised at the fact that Hitsugaya got into a first class dinner so easily.

"Also, Naori gave me a bunch of stuff to teach you before dinner. So, we should hurry and get started now." Hitsugaya took Ichigo's arm and tugged him into an empty room.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Naori and Rukia were quickly getting dressed, yet they're behind schedule.

"Rukia hurry it up!" Naori said as she fastened a brooch onto her chest. "We're making them wait too long!"

"Don't worry, I'm almost done!" Rukia puts on some heels.

"Done!? You don't even have your hair up yet!" Naori sighed as she started to brush Rukia's hair.

"Hey, Rukia", Naori suddenly asked. "That Ichigo…you seem to spend a lot of time with him."

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Won't Uryu get mad?"

Rukia thought for a moment and responded, "No, he probably won't. Its just dinner."

_Why this all of a sudden?_ Rukia thought of it for a minute but decided to let it go.

After all that, Rukia and Naori were finished dressing. Now, they have to start on the make-up.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Ichigo, you are very lucky that the girls are late", Hitsugaya said. He leaned on one of the pillars. "Now, try and look rich."

Ichigo tried and failed terribly, since he had no idea how. Hitsugaya had no problem looking wealthy. With his serious façade, it was easy.

Hitsugaya started reviewing Ichigo on the basics. "Remember, when she walks in. Give her a kiss on the hand and escort her by lending her your arm."

"How did your friend know all this?"

_**[Flashback…]**_

"-and that's how it's done." Naori finished her lesson with Hitsugaya.

"_How do you know all this?" Hitsugaya asked her curiously._

"_Educational __tele__vision. Rukia has one in her bathroom __tub__." Naori simply answered._

_**[End of Flashback…]**_

"Oh…" Ichigo said with a long pause. _Damn rich people_

Suddenly, Rukia and Naori walked down from the grand staircase. Rukia was wearing a rosy red and black sequined dress with white gloves and a red barrette clasped onto her hair. Naori came in wearing a light purple fitted dress with a little sequined mini poncho. The poncho was clipped with a sapphire brooch. Tied to her waist was a black ribbon.

Rukia first walked down and Ichigo slowly waited for her. He took her hand and kissed it.

"I saw it on Teletubbies and always wanted to try it out." Ichigo whispered with a grin.

Hitsugaya slapped his forehead and Naori dropped her head, in heaps of hopelessness.

Naori quickly ran down the staircase and almost ran Hitsugaya over when she met him.

"What exactly did you say to him?" she said concerned.

Rukia let out a little giggle and Ichigo lent his arm to her. He also playfully lifted his chin, which made Rukia giggle even more.

"Hey, all is well if your sister's happy", Hitsugaya said as he grabbed Naori's arm and pulled her to the waiting room.

"Hey!" Naori tried to get Hitsugaya's attention. "Toshiro, you did prep him for dining, right?"

"Uh?…"

"You forgot to teach him, didn't you", Naori doubtfully asked him.

"It's gonna be okay, if Ichigo doesn't make a complete fool of himself", Hitsugaya reassured her with his planted smile.

"Just to let you know, I'm blaming it on you if he messes this up", Naori frowned at him.

_**Later…**_

Rukia confronted her brother and Uryu with Ichigo.

"Brother, Uryu, you remember Ichigo."

"Oh! You look almost my age! Well that's amazing!" Uryu exclaimed almost surprised.

"Almost", Ichigo silently smirked.

Byakuya, Uryu, Rukia, Ichigo, Naori, and Hitsugaya were guided into the dining room. Also, Shunsui and Ukitake decided to join for dinner too.

"Care to escort a lady to dinner", Yoruichi suddenly pops up and asked.

"Certainly", Ichigo lends Yoruichi his other arm and she grabs him close enough for him to hear her whisper.

"Remember Ichigo", she quietly whispered. Rukia tried to lean in to hear. "They all love money, so pretend you own a gold mine and then you join the club."

They all sat down at a huge oak table. Naori sat between Rukia and Yoruichi and Ichigo sat between Hitsugaya and Rukia. Hitsugaya tugged Ichigo's sleeves to get his attention.

"Look, I didn't teach you dining skills yet, so look at me when you're stuck. Got it?!" Hitsugaya quietly said in one breath.

"Uh. Okay?" Ichigo mindlessly nodded his head. Yet, Ichigo wasn't ready for the interrogation everybody else was going to put him through.

* * *

_Happy Holidays!! You can clearly see i posted this on Christmas_


	6. 1st Class Dinner

_Thanx to __SummerCherryBlossom, __piwbear293__, and __person346912 for reviewing!! Srry it took me a long time to update. I'm currently preparing for my mid terms._

**

* * *

**

1st Class Dinner

Everyone sat down, enjoying their dinner. The dining room was packed with many people sitting and waiters rushing around. Musicians squeezed themselves into a corner playing mellow music with violins, basses, and pianos.

At some time, Byakuya popped up an interesting question to Ichigo. "Tell us about the combination in the series. I hear they're quite good?"

Ichigo simply replied, "Best I've seen, hardly any rats."

Everyone cracks up to that remark and Ichigo smiled to himself. Naori simply leaned back on her chair and gave Hitsugaya the "I'm gonna kill you when this is over" look, but Hitsugaya only felt chills on his back. He turned to Naori's direction and saw no one.

Uryu quickly cuts in on all the laughter. "Mr. Kurosaki is joining from the 3rd class. It was un-assistance to my fiancé."

"It turns out Mr. Kurosaki is quite a fine artist." Rukia quickly cuts in on Uryu. "He was kind enough to show me his work today."

"Rukia and I have differences in the definitions of fine arts." Uryu, again, cuts in on Rukia. "Not to account your work, Mr. Kurosaki."

Ichigo waved his hand as of saying 'No offence.' Rukia delicately clears her throat to signal Ichigo to place his napkin on his lap. Ichigo just stares, dumbfounded, at all the silverware.

"This is all for me?" he quietly asks Hitsugaya.

"Just stir from the outside." Hitsugaya quietly replies. "And work your way in."

Even though Ichigo had absolutely no idea how to work the silverware, he decided to try it out anyways. Ichigo was dipping his spoon in the soup when a waiter suddenly came over. "Would you like a fresh towel?"

"Huh!? What?" Ichigo slipped his spoon a little and the soup went flying across the table. His spoon also went flying and ricocheted off another waiter. That waiter slipped and fell onto another waiter, causing his food to spill on the guests at a nearby table. The guests screamed of disgust as pieces of steak and caviar landed on their expensive clothes.

Oh snap! I slipped. Ichigo thought while panicking, he accidentally smacked his hand onto the fork. It flew up into the air and stabbed into a piece of bread, right in front of Byakuya!

"Oh, goodness…they really need to get more professional waiters here", Byakuya said eyeing the embarrassed waiters who are trying to clean up the mess. Everyone else (except for Naori and Hitsugaya) was too busy talking with one another to notice that Ichigo was the one who made the mess.

I'm saved! Ichigo sighed, relieved that no one noticed. (Except for Naori and Hitsugaya)

Naori quickly grabbed her fork and slowly leaned back at her seat. She undid the band that was in her hair and made herself a makeshift bow and arrow. Silently, she aimed it at Hitsugaya and fired. Hitsugaya, on the other hand, knew this was going to happen. He quickly leaned forward and the fork missed him and instead hits another unfortunate waiter in the groin. The waiter painfully holds onto his "hurting" spot before passing out onto the floor. His plates crashed and broke into pieces as they hit the ground.

"Like I said, they reeaallly need to get professional waiters", Byakuya sarcastically said rolling his eyes at the waiters.

Hitsugaya quietly smirked to himself and leaned back to glare at Naori. The two were in a death stare with lightning bolts shooting across each other. Moments later, someone asked for Hitsugaya attention. He quickly looked up and saw Byakuya clearing his throat at him.

"Mr. Hitsugaya, how is the ship going for you?" Everyone turned their attention to the white haired boy.

_Ooh…this is gonna be good!_ Naori thought to herself, smiling at Hitsugaya. _Wish they'd put it on film._

Hitsugaya cleared his throat and shot a smirk at Naori, who in turn, made a big "o" with her mouth.

"The ship is going very pleasantly. It's nice and very well crafted. I give high remarks to the person who built this ship", he said with a polite accent that took the afternoon to perfect.

_Hah! I bet you're regretting that you taught me that accent_, was the thought that was in Hitsugaya's head.

_I'm regretting I ever taught him that accent,_ was the only thought in Naori's head.

"Thank you, Mr. Hitsugaya", Shunsui said.

"Your ship is a wonder, Mr. Shunsui", Rukia said to him. "Truly."

A now recovered waiter walks over to their table with a platter. He places some sauce onto Ichigo's plate. "How about some crabgrass, sir?"

Ichigo politely refused, "No caviar, sir. Never did like it much."

Everyone started eating their food. Byakuya stops eating for a minute and glances at Ichigo. "And where do you exactly live?" he questioned Ichigo.

"Well", he replied while munching on a piece of bread. "Right now my address is the RMS Titanic, after that I'm in gods good hands.

"And how is it that you have places to travel?" Byakuya asked.

"I work my way from place to place, you know trains and stuff. But I won my ticket to Titanic in a very, very lucky hand of poker."

Rukia silently drank her glass of champagne while Hitsugaya and Naori listened in on the conversation.

"All lives is a game of luck", Ukitake mumbles.

"Are you the man who makes armor or such?" Uryu sets his glass of champagne down. "Right Kurosaki."

Ichigo nodded to him.

"And you find something appealing to you?" Byakuya sips his champagne, waiting for Ichigo to respond.

"Oh yes sir", he defended. "I do."

Ichigo grabbed some bread. "I mean got anything right here with me. Got air in my lungs and a few blank sheets of paper. Man, I love waking up in the morning and wondering what's gonna happen, who I'm going to meet, Just standing outside on the bridge. Here I am on the most grand ship of the world having champagne with you fine people"

Everyone laughed when he said that, even Naori.

Ichigo lifted his glass and the waiter misinterpreted his gesture. "Need some more." The waiter poured more champagne into his glass and Ichigo gladly accepted it.

"I figured lives are gifts, not attended on wasting it. You never know what's your hand on", he continued.

Uryu wanted to have a smoke, but he, unfortunately, had no lighter. Ichigo quickly notices this and smacked his lighter at Uryu. "Here you go."

"You learn to take back what comes to you. To make each day count." He finishes the wonderful speech.

"Well said", Yoruichi gave him her compliment.

"Yeah, yeah", Mr. Shunsui approached.

Rukia delicately lifted her glass, "To make it count", she declares.

Everyone raised their glasses, "To make it count", they all toasted.

**_Later On…_**

"-Well I didn't know you made money on a stove." Yoruichi laughed at her story. So was everyone else. "He celebrates and then lights a fire!" Everyone laughed hysterically after that.

Rukia leaned close to Ichigo. "Now, they join in the brandy for a smoke", she whispers to Ichigo.

"Well, join me in the brandy gentlemen." Ukitake stood up and took his leave.

"Ladies, thank you for the pleasure of the company", Shunsui thanked.

Uryu walked over to Rukia. "Would you like me to come?"

Rukia shook her head. "No thanks, I'll just stay here."

Ichigo suddenly stood up after returning something to Yoruichi.

"Joining us, Mr. Kurosaki?" Shunsui asked him questionably. "Surely, you don't want to stay out here with the women, don't ya?"

"No thanks", he refused. "I'll be heading back."

Uryu walked over to him. "Probably the best. We talk about business, politics, some sort of thing." He lightly patted Ichigo's chest before leaving.

"Kurosaki", he called. "You'll need this." Uryu threw the lighter back at Ichigo. Then, Ichigo walked over to the still sitting Rukia.

"Ichigo, you want to go?" She asked him.

"Time to go with the slaves." He took Rukia's hand and kissed it, leaving a small yellow sheet of paper in her hand.

Naori turned to Rukia, reading off the paper in Rukia's hands.

_Make it count, meet me at the clock_

_**At the Grand Staircase…**_

Rukia arrived at the staircase, finding Ichigo waiting for her with his back turned to her. He smiled as she approached him.

"So, you want to go to a real party?"

* * *

Poor waiters…having to go through all that pain I put them through.

Preview: _'I can't watch this anymore' Naori got off her seat and headed for the dance floor._


	7. 3rd Class Dancing

_I would like to thank crazylittleperson, orchidxstar, Lunata for reviewing._

_I might not post in a while after this. I have a lot of stuff to do like, studying for mid terms, and doing my project that's like worth a third of my grade. Damn you school!!  
__I also have dance classes that I attend to and a lot of dance performances that I also go to._

_Whatever, enough about me. Let's hear the chapter. Enjoy!!!_

* * *

**3rd Class Dancing**

Rukia and Ichigo silently went down the steps to the 3rd class. They entered a room full of many 3rd class passengers. Some people were sitting around drinking sake while others were dancing the night away. A band was playing their instruments in a western theme and they tapped their shoes with the rythym of the music. A small girl, with her hair fashioned in a bun, greeted Ichigo by waving happily at him. She walked up to him and pulled him to the dance floor. Rukia sat down and started to drink a cup of sake when a large, bulky guy walked up to her table.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Naori and Hitsugaya had decided to tag along after dinner since they had nothing better to do. Actually, it was more of Hitsugaya grabbing Naori and dragging her to the party as payback for dinner.

"Ichigo brought Rukia to this place?" Naori said looking down at the crowds of partygoers.

"Don't worry", Hitsugaya reassured her. "I've been to places like this. It's perfectly safe."

"Ok…" Naori answered as they started down the deep staircase. _That is if Rukia doesn't get caught. _She thought as she walked into the huge, 3rd class room.

_**Back to Ichigo and Rukia…**_

"I can't understand you, Chad", Rukia happily screamed to Chad who was greeting her in Spanish. (A/N: Makes perfect sense since Chad is Spanish.)

"Lo siento", Chad waved goodbye to Rukia before walking to another table. Rukia gulped down her 5th cup of sake while sitting there, watching Ichigo dance. At another table, Renji and Kira were chatting away in Spanish. At another table, a lone figure was just sitting there staring at the merry partiers, looking very uninterested at the party.

Later on, everyone finished dancing and everyone was clapping and cheering for the dancers.

"I'm gonna dance with her right now, alright." Ichigo said to the girl he was dancing with. Ichigo ran over to Rukia's table and yanked her out of her seat. He pulled Rukia to the dance floor. "Come on, come with me!" He shouted at the very confused Rukia.

"Wait! I can't dance! I can't do this!" Rukia exclaimed, but Ichigo ignored her pleas.

"We gotta come closer," and with that, Ichigo placed his hands on Rukia's back and pulled him closer to her. (A/N: Note their height difference)

The little girl started pouting at Ichigo. She crossed her arms and stood there angrily, boring her eyes at Ichigo.

"Don't worry, Hinamori. You're still my best girl!" Ichigo said to her. "Go dance with him, ok?" He nodded off to a figure that was standing at a table with the lone person sitting at it. Hinamori smiled and ran off to that table.

_**Meanwhile with Naori and Hitsugaya…**_

"How come you're not dancing?" Hitsugaya asked Naori. Once Naori came into the party, she instantly plopped down at one of the tables.

"I don't party…" Naori said as she crossed her arms and stared out at the dancers.

"And, how come you're not going on the dance floor?" Naori, who was getting pretty bored, asked Hitsugaya, who was refusing to take a step onto the space full of dancers.

"Because I don't do such childish things", Hitsugaya flatly replied.

_Liar,_ Naori thought, but her thoughts were interrupted by an outgoing girl's voice. "Hi! Can I dance with you?" Hinamori giddily asked Hitsugaya.

"Uh…" Hitsugaya's voice started to trail off as he looked at the still sitting Naori. _Shit! She's gonna know that I-_

Naori raised her eyebrow of curiosity at Hitsugaya. She smiled and said, "Don't worry, I'll be fine." _Time to know what you're hiding. _"Go on, Toshiro."

"Come on!" Hinamori grabbed Hitsugaya and practically dragged him onto the dance floor.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Ichigo started to dance around with Rukia. "I don't know the steps!" a panicked Rukia told Ichigo.

"Neither do I. Just go with me!" Ichigo replied. Rukia nervously chuckled at his remark. Rukia started to follow Ichigo as they danced around. After a while, she was getting the steps and she was happily dancing around with Ichigo. They were swinging around and dancing in circles. Rukia's hair umdid itself from the barrette and it freely swayed with her movements. Suddenly, Rukia accidentally stepped onto her dress with her heels, bumping into Hitsugaya and Hinamori.

"Hold on Ichigo", she took off her shoes and flung them aside. Naori, who was still sitting, saw the shoes coming for her. "Whoa!" She ducked and the shoes smacked Hanatarou in the head.

"What theee-…" Hanatarou couldn't finish his sentence as he fainted onto the cold, hard floor.

_What a close call!_ Naori thought as she fixed her dress a little after having to kneel onto the musty, dirty floor. She quickly sat back up and continued to watch Hitsugaya and Hinamori dance.

Rukia didn't notice the accident she just caused and she went back to dancing with Ichigo.

_**Meanwhile with Naori and Hitsugaya…**_

_So that's what he was hiding_? Naori thought as she watched the struggling Hitsugaya. _What's there to be ashamed about? A lot of people can't dance._

Naori saw Rukia bumping into Hitsugaya and he would have almost landed on Hinamori, if he didn't catch himself on time.

_I can't watch this anymore._ Naori, after ducking from the flying shoes, got off her seat and headed for the dance floor. "Mind if I steal him?" Naori politely asked Hinamori. Hinamori smiled and she replied, "Sure, go ahead!" Hinamori walked over to the tables, "See ya, Shiro-chan!"

Many quick moments later, Naori found herself giggling hysterically. "Shiro-chan!?"

"Shut up! It's just some stupid nickname she made for me", Hitsugaya replied, flustered with the comment. Naori quickly made a mental note of the name before turning herself to Hitsugaya.

"Ok, so you can't dance, right?" Naori asked him. Hitsugaya held his head down. "I guess I'll teach you, then" Naori took hold of his arms and started tutoring him on dancing. "First off, you step like this…"

After three or so steps, Hitsugaya started to get a hang of it. Now, he was leading Naori, instead of having Naori lead him.

"Think you got it?" Naori asked Hitsugaya. He nodded and Naori cracked a smile at him.

"Alright then", she said as she noticed, from the corner of her eye, of Hinamori getting up and heading for the dance floor. "Have fun!" With that, Naori roughly pushed Hitsugaya into Hinamori's arms. She silently went back to her seat and watched the party continue. After all, she didn't like to party.

_**Later on…**_

Everyone was crowding around one table. There was a drinking contest going on between Matsumoto and Hisagi. From the looks of it, Matsumoto was winning and Hisagi was losing. Badly. Ichigo made his way to the table and snatched two cups of sake. Rukia gleefully accepted the sake and chugged it down. When she was finished, she met the eyes of a very surprised Ichigo.

"What, you think a first class can't drink", she said eyeing at the still surprised Ichigo.

Suddenly, a very drunk man bumped into Rukia, causing her to spill Ichigo's sake onto Hinamori!

"Get out of here!" Ichigo kicked the man out of the way. "Rukia! Hinamori! You ok!" he frantically asked the two ladies that were just involved with the mishap. Rukia giggled and replied, "Yeah, I'm all right."

Hitsugaya leaned over to help Hinamori off the floor. "You all right, Bedwetter-Momo." For a moment, Hinamori looked very confused. Hitsugaya quickly made a gesture towards her dress not bother looking at it. She looked at herself before blushing red of embarrassment and running towards the bathrooms.

Elsewhere, Ikkaku and Iba were having an arm wrestling competition. Neither seems to be giving up. Though Ikkaku seemed to be the one winning. Rukia noticed this competition going on and walked confidently over to the table.

"So you think you're strong?" She asked them. "Let's see if you can do this?" Rukia lifted the hem of her dress and handed it over to Ichigo, who held onto it. Rukia struck into a ballet pose and slowly lifted herself off the floor. Her feet went from flat to tip toe. Everyone in the crowd was surprised at Rukia's abilities. Rukia held that position for a few seconds before it started hurting her.

"Ow!" She toppled down into Ichigo's arms. After, she giggled in Ichigo's arms. Everyone started cheering and whistling towards Rukia. "What a beautiful performance!" Yumichika exclaimed at Rukia. Naori, who was already in the crowd, smiled at her sister and happily clapped with the crowd.

"You all right?" Ichigo asked the fallen Rukia.

Rukia still giggling replied, "I haven't done that in years!"

As the crowd dispersed, Naori was heading back to her seat when she noticed someone on the stairs. It was Sosuke Aizen! Aizen glanced down at the crowd and saw Rukia still in Ichigo's arms. He stood there at the top of the stairwell for a while before leaving. His footsteps softly headed towards the elevators.

_Oh snap!_ Naori only had a little time to think before Rukia grabbed her arm and started dancing in a circle with the others. Everyone was having fun, but Hitsugaya was the only one who noticed Naori's worried face. But then, he decided to shrug it off as a false alarm.

* * *

Lo siento: _I'm sorry _

_Everyone like the little HitsuHina, I threw out there. ^-^  
I think I might have made Rukia drunk by the sake and the way she was acting…oh well _

_Looks like Rukia has gotten herself caught, what does Uryu and Byakuya have to say about that. Find out when I have the time and vacation to update this story._


	8. Their Words Burn Deep

_This could be a short chapter, because in the movie, these scenes only lasted for like 3 minutes and I managed to make last 3 pages. Go Me!! This chapter is mostly Rukia centered._

_Also, I'm going to try to upload as many chapters as I can. Because I might not be uploading for a while due to school._

**

* * *

**

Their Words Burn Deep

In a private room, decorated with flowers and greenery, a table was being served breakfast. There sat the two "lovebirds", Uryu and Rukia. Rukia, adorned in a light green dress with jewels sown into her bodice. Uryu wore one of his many fine suits topped off with a tie with a cross sown on it. The two sat in silence while Orihime, the maid, served their breakfast. Rukia looked uncomfortably at Uryu, trying to figure out why he would decide to have breakfast in private. Rukia took a sip of her tea when Uryu broke the silence between the two.

"I had hoped you would come to me last night", he said impatiently, glaring at Rukia.

"I was tired", Rukia said, setting her cup onto the table. Orihime quickly shuffled her way out of the room, noticing that the tension was quickly rising.

"Your exertions below the decks were no doubt exhausting" Uryu countered that statement.

"I see you had that undertaker as a man servant follow me. How typical."

"You will never behave like that again, Rukia. Do you understand?" Uryu bored his eyes into Rukia's, burning her alive.

Rukia, ticked off, responded angrily. "I'm not a foreman you can command at your mills. I'm your fiancée."

"My fiancée? My fiancée?! Yes, you are and my wife!" Uryu threw the table aside, spilling everything that was on it. Plates were shattered, food flew all over the place, and drinks were spilled onto the floor. He leaned over at Rukia, overshadowing her. "My wife in practice if not yet by law, so you will honor me. You will honor me the way a wife is required to honor a husband. Because I will not be made a fool, Rukia! Is this in anyway unclear?"

"No", Rukia said, terrified that her fiancé would take such actions. Her voice was almost hoarse from such shock. Uryu took one last look at her before hastily shuffling his way out of the messy, dirty room.

"Miss Rukia!" exclaimed Orihime as she ran into the room. Rukia broke down sobbing onto the floor and Orihime sat down with her. "It's alright, it's alright. It's all going to be alright." Orihime comforted her, patting her hand onto Rukia's shoulder. Yet, Rukia was still sobbing, her tears destroying the make-up she had on. Orihime quickly helped Rukia to her feet and led her out of the room.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Naori."

Naori quickly took a peek behind her, trying to see who was talking to her. It was her brother, Byakuya, waiting for her to respond. He was standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"Yes. What is it?" Naori turned around to face Byakuya. She stared at him in confusion, knowing that Byakuya would never request her since she was originally not a noble. He had always looked down on her.

"I have a message for Rukia…Would you pass it to her for me?" Byakuya told Naori, adding a very serious and cold tone to his voice.

"All right." Naori answered, hoping that it won't include last night's party. She knew that Rukia's as good as dead if he found out.

"Tell her…"

_**In Rukia's room…**_

A room with a royal queen sized bed, was covered with clothes and many other things. Sheets were sprawled around and her dresser was full of expensive jewelry. A large mirror sat in the corner, with Rukia putting on her painful corset. Rukia looked like she wasn't enjoying it very much.

"I'm sorry Miss Rukia." Orihime said as she gave another hard tug onto the string. "But you're going to be grateful about this afterwards because you'll get the body you always wanted!"

_Lucky for you to say._ Rukia thought as she glanced at her maid. _You already have the body you want. _It was true though, Orihime has gotten at least fifty-five love letters each day from suitors. And she was only the maid!

"You don't have to call me 'Miss Rukia' when we're alone." Rukia quietly told Orihime, her voice almost hushed. "We were friends ever since we were little, so call me like you used to."

"Umm…alright, Rukia-chan." Orihime smiled because she now saw her old friend instead of a depressed, sad woman being forced into marriage.

The door opened and Naori walked into the room. She glanced at Orihime and asked for her attention. Orihime quickly whipped around to face Naori. She then, leaves to get some tea for Naori after being excused.

"How's the corset?" Naori tried to cheer Rukia up before doing some serious talk.

"Painful", Rukia mumbles as she tries to loosen some of the strings. "I can't even breathe in this thing."

"But you'll get the body you always wanted!" Naori pointed at Rukia's waist. "See, I'm starting to see some curves!"

"Haha, very funny." Rukia sarcastically mumbled. "Easy for you to say. You don't even have to wear this thing!"

Naori smiled at the comment, but her smile slowly formed into a frown. She walked up to Rukia and undid some of the strings. After that, she tightened them enough so Rukia could breathe a little. There was only silence as the process was going. Naori spoke up to break that silence.

"I have a message to you from Byakuya." Naori said. Rukia's eyes opened from shock. "He says that, you are not to see that boy again. He forbids it."

Rukia looked down into the floor in sadness. "He wants to remind you that this is not a game. That the situation is precarious. That you know the money is gone."

"Of course I know it's gone…he reminds me everyday." Rukia retorted.

Naori sighed and continued with her message. "He said that when your grandfather died, he left us nothing, but a legacy of bad debts hidden by a good name. That name is the only card we have left to play. It is a fine match with Uryu. It will ensure our survival."

"I don't get him!" Rukia exasperatedly turned around, facing Naori eye to eye. Naori jumped back a little in fear.

"How could he put this weight on my shoulders?!" Rukia angrily said.

"W-w-well, he said that you are being selfish by-"

"I'm being selfish?!" Rukia exclaimed at her still shocked sister.

_Whoa! She can be scary!_ Naori thought as she collected herself and responded to Rukia's outburst. "He said that a number of things could happen if you don't go with Uryu. He could become a servant. Your fine things could be to be sold at an auction. His and your memories scattered in the wind. Now…he wants your answer to this question: Is that what you want?"

"It's so unfair", Rukia said with a sigh.

"Of course it's unfair. We're women…our choices are never easy." Naori sadly replied. She gave Rukia a meaningful hug, before turning her around to finish tightening her corset.

_

* * *

_

The Orihime scene I added because I wanted to have Orihime say Rukia-chan for no reason whatsoever. Yes, I'm considered weird.

_Review and I will update!! _


	9. Searching For Her

_Again, this scene only lasted for like a couple of minutes in the movie. So I made it longer, more descriptive, added a few scenes of my own and BAM!! you get the beginning of IchiRuki._

_Thanx to NekoAnime15 for reviewing_

**

* * *

**

Searching For Her

The dining hall in the 1st class had magically transformed into a makeshift church. The tables and chairs were cleared away and everyone was seated facing the priest. Rukia sat in the front row, wearing a dark purple dress with a clean white scarf and singing a hymn with everyone else. Her voice was as clear as day and it sounded like an angel. Naori sat right next to her, trying (failing) to match her voice with Rukia's.

_**At the Grand Staircase…**_

Ichigo frantically descended down the staircase with Hitsugaya at his side. Hitsugaya calmly walked down with Ichigo, while trying to see what was wrong.

"Ichigo", he asked at Ichigo, stopping him momentarily. "What is going on with you? You've been like this after last night."

Ichigo stared at Hitsugaya and said, "I gotta find someone." He turned around and continued to walk down the staircase.

"Ichigo, you know that they probably won't let you in." Hitsugaya wearily told Ichigo.

"I know…" Ichigo answered blankly and continued to walk down the staircase. Hitsugaya instead decided to stay on the staircase to watch. After all it was Ichigo's problem, not his. Hitsugaya turned around and headed towards the top of the staircase. When he got to the top, he leaned over the railing to hear what was going on under him.

When Ichigo stepped off the staircase, a doorman approached him. "Sir…" the doorman said.

"I just need to talk to someone for a sec." Ichigo tried to walk around the doorman, but he was quickly stopped.

"You're not suppose to be here", the doorman responded while jutting out his hands to halt Ichigo from continuing any further. Suddenly, Aizen walked up to the pair.

"I was here last night. Don't you remember me!?" Ichigo frantically told Aizen.

"No I'm afraid I don't", Aizen blankly replied and proceeded to push Ichigo away. "Now you are going to have to turn around."

"I-I just need-" Ichigo couldn't finish his sentence as he is shoved with a wad of bills.

"Uryu-san and Byakuya-sama continue to be appreciative of your assistance. They asked me to give this to you in gratitude." With that, Aizen continued to shove the bills into Ichigo. Though, Ichigo wouldn't back away as he stubbornly stood there.

_What is he trying to do?_ Hitsugaya thought, as he continued to watch from the top of the Grand Staircase. Anger was starting to engulf Hitsugaya, so much he wanted to walk down to Aizen and give him a good uppercut on the chin.  
(A/N: We all know how much he wants to do that and more…)

"I don't want your money, I just want-"

"Might I need to remind you that you hold a third-class ticket and your presence here is no longer appropriate", Aizen said readying his dollar bills if needed.

"Please! I just want to speak to Rukia for-"

"Gentlemen, will you see that Mr. Kurosaki gets to where he belongs and he stays there?" Aizen, now irritated, said handing two doormen a wad of bills.

"Yes sir", the doormen replied and forcefully took Ichigo's arms. "Come along you." And with that, they dragged Ichigo out of the 1st class halls into the 3rd class decks.

Hitsugaya, on the other hand, decided to stay within the crowd, unnoticed. He knew very well that Ichigo was going to try to come up again. Ichigo is the type that never gives up. No matter what gets in his way.

_**Later on…**_

Rukia, Naori, Shunsui, Byakuya, Uryu and the captain were touring around the ship. Naori stared in disgust of her Sunday dress because she really hated that color and the design.

"Excuse me. I need to leave", Naori told Byakuya. He scoffed and looked away. _That means yes._ Naori sighed with the thought and walked away. She was about to leave the room when she heard the word 'ice'.

"Excuse me sir. Another **ice** warning. This one's from Noordam", one of the officers said and he handed a note to the captain.

"Thank you", the captain said. "Oh and not to worry. It's normally quiet for this time of year. In fact we're speeding up, I ordered the last boiler to be lit."

_What!? You're just gonna ignore the warning?_ Naomi thought staring at the captain.

_**Meanwhile…**_

In the 3rd decks, Ichigo was trying very hard to climb up a vertical wall leading to the 1st decks. _Hey, it's pretty easy. _He thought as he climbed up a couple more boxes. Suddenly he slipped and fell when he got to the last box. Thud! _This is harder than I thought. _Ichigo stared at the last box, trying to figure out how to get past it.

"Ichigo" There stood Hitsugaya holding out his hand, standing on the first deck. "Need a hand."

_How the heck is he still there?!_ Ichigo stared dumfounded at Hitsugaya wondering how Hitsugaya can always do things so easily. He started to climb up the boxes again. He made it past the last box, thanks to Hitsugaya. "Thanks Toshiro", he gladly said as Hitsugaya pulled him over the railing.

"Glad to help" Hitsugaya replied as he grabbed some stuff nearby. "Oh! You're gonna need this." And with that, Hitsugaya shoved a coat and hat into Ichigo's arms.

"You're a life saver", Ichigo thanked Hitsugaya again. He placed the hat onto his head and hid his orange hair. He placed the coat on himself. Now Ichigo was well disguised as a rich man.

"Also Toshiro. Do you know where Rukia might be?" Ichigo asked while he fixed the coat a little.

"She's on the port side", Hitsugaya said.

"Huh??" Ichigo looked at Hitsugaya dumbfounded. He looked as if he had no idea what the parts of the ship were called. Like it was a miracle he could still get around on it.

"The LEFT side", Hitsugaya replied, annoyed. He jutted his arm to the left side of the ship.

"And how do you know this?" Ichigo said crossing his arms, staring at Hitsugaya with his eyebrows raised. Hitsugaya was starting to get impatient, so he pushed Ichigo into the port side while explaining.

_**[Flashback…]**_

"_Naori?" Hitsugaya asked, noticing the girl hurrying in the halls. _

"_Toshiro!!" Naori exclaimed, surprised. "W-What are you still doing here? I thought they kicked you out already."_

"_Well I managed to evade them for a while", Hitsugaya replied. He glanced at what Naori was wearing. "Nice poofy dress. Baby pink really fits you", he smirked at a very embarrassed Naori._

"_Shut up!! They're Sunday clothes. I have to wear them." Naori retorted. She turned around to continue her way to her suite because she really needed to change clothes. _

"_Hold on" Hitsugaya called out to her, making Naori stop in her tracks. "Where's your sister? Rukia?"_

"_She's on the port side", Naori quickly said before heading back towards her suite. "See ya, Toshiro", she said waving good-bye as she ran down the halls._

"_Bye", Hitsugaya replied waving a small good-bye back._

_**[End of Flashback…]**_

"…And that's how I know" Hitsugaya finished his story as Ichigo started to run off.

"Oh…" Ichigo trailed off. _Cheeky little bastard_. He thought towards Hitsugaya as he quickly made his way through the port side.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Mr. Shunsui, forgive me…I did the sum in my head and with the number of lifeboats times the capacity you mentioned, but it seems that there aren't enough boats for everyone aboard." Rukia told Shunsui Kyoraku.

"About half actually", Shunsui feebly replied. He rose his voice confidently afterwards, "Rukia, you miss nothing do you? In fact, I put in these new type davits, which can take an extra row of boats inside this one, but some people thought that the deck would look too cluttered so I was overruled."

"Waste of deck space as it's on an unsinkable ship", Uryu said with his usual arrogance added in.

"Sleep soundly Rukia." Shunsui smiled at the young lady. "I have built you a good ship, strong and true."

Naori arrived back to the crew with a new set of clothes. She now wore a flowing, layered, midnight blue dress with a nice little sun hat. The dress had another flowing layer that was decorated in sparkles, which stood out of the dark blue like stars. Her bodice was covered with layers of black and blue and the short sleeves were flowing gently with the wind. She undid her bun and her black shoulder length hair blew gently with the wind.

She instantly noticed Ichigo sneaking up to the group and decided to stand back and watch. Suddenly, she felt someone softly tap her shoulder. Naori whipped around and she accidentally smacked her hand at Hitsugaya. Actually it was more of a hard slap.

"Whoops! I'm sorry!" Naori apologized to Hitsugaya, who is rubbing his cheek in pain.

"Whatever…" He said as he started to look at what Naori was looking at. "He's desperately looking for her, you know."

"Yeah", Naori replied.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Rukia walked with her group, but they were all talking with each other to notice her walking behind her.

Rukia instead thought of her engagement to Uryu as she walked. _I don't know if I should see him anymore._ Rukia thought to herself. _I'm engaged to Uryu, but do I really love him?_

She was so deep in thought, she didn't notice she already strayed away from the group. Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder and when Rukia spun around, Ichigo was standing there waiting for her.

"Ichigo…"

"Come on." He pulled her into an empty room, perfect for a secret conversation.

_

* * *

_

Stopping there for now. Review please!! And I will update if I get enough!!


	10. Melting Ice: One Way or Another

_Thanks to Cherryblossom snow for reviewing. Here's a new chapter!!!! Thank God I have a vacation now._

**

* * *

**

Melting Ice  
**One Way or Another**

In a secluded room full of weights, there stood Rukia and Ichigo. Small dims of light shown through the windows. Hiding behind one of those windows, were the sneaky Hitsugaya and Naori. They were leaning in, close to the window, trying to listen in on the conversation Rukia and Ichigo were having. Even if they knew it was wrong.

"Ichigo…This is impossible. I can't see you." Rukia headed for the door, trying to leave, but Ichigo held her back. His hand gripped onto her arms.

"I need to talk to you." Ichigo said, staring into Rukia's purple eyes. He could tell very well that Rukia was holding back tears.

"No, Ichigo, no…Ichigo, I'm engaged. I'm marrying Uryu. I love Uryu." Rukia spitted out those words though truly she never meant it, but it felt right to say.

"Rukia, you're no picnic. Alright you're a spoiled brat with the coldest and iciest heart I've ever seen." Ichigo clearly said while he leaned closer to Rukia.

_Is that supposed to be a compliment?_ Naori and Hitsugaya doubtfully thought to themselves as they continued to watch (spy) the scene.

"But under that, you're the most amazing, astounding, wonderful girl—woman—that I've ever known and…" Ichigo began to trail off on what he was saying.

"Ichigo, I…"

"No, let me try and get this out. You're, you're ama—" Ichigo started to stutter. It's actually harder than it looks. Ichigo started to choke on his confession speech. He took a breath and prepared let it out in one go.

"I'm not an idiot. I know how the world works. I've got ten bucks in my pocket. I have nothing to offer you and I know that. I understand. But I'm too involved now. You jump, I jump, remember? I can't turn away without knowing you'll be alright. That's all that I want."

"Well I'm fine", Rukia haughtily responded. "I'll be fine, really."

"Really? I don't think so." Ichigo quickly retorted hoping he could convince her with what he was going to say. "They've got you trapped, Rukia and you're going to die if you don't break free. Maybe not right away because you're strong, but sooner or later that icy heart of yours that I love." He began to caress her cheek. "Rukia…That ice is going to melt away."  
(A/N: _Makes sense because Rukia holds an ice zanpaktou_)

Rukia faced Ichigo, her head right in front of his. She was only inches away. Their eyes were interlocked and silently, both stared at each other. Rukia couldn't face to turn away from his chestnut eyes, but she had to. She closed her eyes and spoke clearly so that Ichigo can understand.

"It's not up to you to save me, Ichigo."

"You're right. Only you can do that."

Rukia placed her hand on Ichigo's arm. She gave it a little squeeze before gently pushing him off of her. Ichigo stepped back a little as Rukia turned around to leave. Rukia walked up to the doorframe and at that time, all Ichigo could see was Rukia and the blind light from outside.

Rukia turned her head to look at Ichigo for one last time. She stared at the astounded Ichigo before uttering, "I'm going back. Leave me alone." With that, she quickly left Ichigo inside of the empty room. (A/N: _If you don't know what I mean, watch episode 17_)

**_Meanwhile…_**

The two spies (Hitsugaya and Naori) that were just watching the action had quickly left before Rukia or Ichigo had noticed them. Their hearts had sunk as their attempt to get Rukia and Ichigo together had failed. Naori sadly walked a little faster than Hitsugaya. She was thinking so deep that she didn't even notice.

"Naori…" Hitsugaya quickly asked for her attention, causing Naori to snap out of her thoughts. "What are you gonna do now? Rukia rejected him."

Naori just sighed. "I have no idea."

_How could she reject him? She knows very well that she can't stand Uryu. No. She despises Uryu. Ughhh. I just can't understand her at times like this._ Bam! Naori was thinking this the entire way to the bow that she didn't recognize that she just slammed into a pole. _Owww…_

Even after that, she was still deep in her thoughts. She also ignored all those attempts of Hitsugaya trying to snap her out of it. Although one thing did get her attention back on the Titanic, Byakuya. He was walking down the port at quite a fast speed. Panicking, Naori shoved Hitsugaya into a lawn chair and threw her hat on his face. Her little sun hat fluttered a little as it landed on Hitsugaya's head.

_Not the perfect disguise…but oh well._ She turned to face Byakuya.

"Naori", Byakuya blankly stated to her.

"Yes? What?" Naori mustered all the politeness she had left.

"I have noticed your behavior during last night's dinner. And I must say I am not pleased." He eyed Naori who looked very surprised.

_I swear he has another pair of eyes on the back of his head._ Naori thought, trying to figure out what she did wrong. _The fork!! He must have noticed I was the one who launched that!!_ Naori silently glared at the still sitting Hitsugaya with her hat cleverly disguising his white hair.

"I have hired you an etiquette coach that will teach you proper manners." Byakuya cleared his throat so he could say more. "Your lesson starts right now." He took Naori's arm and led her away to the tearoom.

_**Later in the Tea Room…**_

Rukia sat alone, only surrounded by money hungry animals that were talking about some boring stuff that no one really cares about. Usually Rukia would bring Naori with her and Naori would make mocking faces of the women and imitate them. Rukia always loved that, but Naori wasn't anywhere to be seen. Rukia sighed of discontent as she let her eyes wander around the room.

Suddenly her eyes stopped at two figures, it was Naori and some other women. _What's she doing?_ Rukia wondered as she watched the sight of her little sister.

Naori was slouching a little, so the coach reminded her to sit up. Naori uncomfortably straightened her back and sat at the edge of her seat as commanded.

_Why is she doing this? Who made her do it?_ Rukia's heart sank as she continued to watch.

The coach told Naori to put the napkin on her lap. Naori disgustingly looked at the napkin which looked like its been dropped and stepped on a couple of times. She daintily picked up the disgusting napkin and laid it onto her lap. Then, she was ordered to fidget. Naori had no idea what that was so she decided to skip it. Afterwards, she started eating her cake with a spoon. The coach stopped her and commanded her to use her fork.

That was the last straw for Rukia. Her heart had sunken so low that she was starting to notice what she was going through. Finally she figured it out, she was stuck with people ordering her around, not being able to do what she wanted to do. That she was only a puppet for them to manipulate. Realizing this, Rukia quickly excused her self and walked quickly to the bow of the ship.

_**Later at the Bow…**_

It was now sunset. The sky was painted with many colors ranging from red to bright yellow. Ichigo stood there with Hitsugaya with him. They were both staring out into the ocean. Hitsugaya had already noticed that Ichigo was deep in thought and decided to he needed some alone time.

"I'm leaving, alright Ichigo." Hitsugaya said before turning his back to leave. But on the other hand, he had a feeling to stay so he went to the other stairs. The stairs that had led him to meet Naori on the upper decks.

"See ya, Toshiro", Ichigo blankly said with his voice hinting a lot of sadness and confusion. Ichigo tightened his grip on the ropes and gritted his teeth as he thought more of Rukia.

_**Upper Decks…**_

"Hitsugaya Toshiro" A dangerous voice pierced Hitsugaya's back when he arrived at the upper decks. Naori was there standing behind him, glaring at him with her hands at her waist.

"You forgot your hat", Hitsugaya said unfazed and roughly tossed Naori back her hat. Naori caught it with her two hands and fixed it onto her head. She walked up next to Hitsugaya and leaned over the railing.

"I hope you're happy", Naori started after she politely asked to excuse (ditch) the class. "I just went through a grueling hour of torture."

Seeing she was unhappy and miserable, Hitsugaya made an attempt to cheer her up. "At least you're getting new manners", he teased her. "You're old ones were getting a little stale."

Naori gotten flustered from that comment, "Oh shut up." She retorted with a lot of anger and annoyance in her voice.

Hitsugaya smirked at her a little and quickly told her to turn her attention to the lower decks. "You're gonna get a great show", he promised her. Naori just sighed and she sat down on a nearby box. Her head softy laid on her arms as she placed them on top of the railings. Truthfully she was too exhausted to even stand up and watch.

_**Lower Decks…**_

"Hello Ichigo."

Ichigo whipped around to see his little beauty waiting for him. He smiled a warm smile towards her in which she smiled back. There as silence between the two as the sky started to turn more scarlet as the sun sets. Truly, it was a romantic place to be on.

"I changed my mind." Rukia said with a smile. She slowly walked up to Ichigo. Their two eyes are once interconnected, but this time…forever.

"They said you might be-" Rukia was cut off when Ichigo shushed her.

"Give me your hand." He gently held out his hand for Rukia to take hold of. Rukia placed her hand on his, with their fingers lacing between one another. Together, their bodies were only inches away as Rukia came closer to Ichigo.

"Now close your eyes." Ichigo said in a quiet and gentle tone. At first Rukia was hesitant, but she slowly closed her eyes. Her world was suddenly in darkness.

"Go on." Ichigo tightened his grip on her hands and he gave a little nudge to move Rukia forward.

"Step up. Now hold onto the railings. Keep your eyes closed, don't peek." He told her and Rukia did as told.

"I'm not", she said with a laugh though she secretly wanted to take a peek.

"Now step onto the rail." Rukia stepped on and Ichigo was there to help balance her.

"Hold on. Hold on. Keep your eyes closed. Do you trust me?" He asked Rukia who was enjoying ever second of this moment.

Rukia smiled and spoke those words she wanted to say to Ichigo. "I trust you."

Ichigo slowly raised Rukia's arms and let them hung loose. He slid his hands onto Rukia's waist.

"All right. Open your eyes!"

Rukia popped open her eyes and gasped at the sight before her. The suns rays of light had colored the ocean and sky ruby red. It looked as if Rukia was on top of the world, speeding towards the horizon, never to stop.

"Ichigo! I'm flying!" Rukia managed to say as she gazed out into the ocean.

Ichigo placed his head onto her shoulders and softly sang to her. He intertwined his fingers with hers and slowly pulled them to her waist. Rukia turned to face him and their faces, only centimeters away. They leaned forward to each other and closed their eyes that were once interconnected. Their lips took only seconds to seal their love. Rukia had taken her hand and placed it behind Ichigo's hair, stroking his beautiful bright orange hair that had matched so well with the sun.

_

* * *

_

Enjoy the moment while you still can. Next is drama time…Dun Dun Dun!! Review!!! And I'll update

Preview: _"What is it? A sapphire?"_

"_A diamond, a very rare diamond."_


	11. A Drawing That Survived

_If I keep making each of my chapters equal to 3 minutes to the movie, this story is going to be loonng. _

**

* * *

**

A Drawing That Survived

_**Last Time…**_

What happened with Hitsugaya and Naori during the sunset while Ichigo and Rukia had their romantic ordeal? Well, the two had sat there, doing their usual spying on the couple. But at this time, only one of them was actually looking at the scene. That one was…

"Hey Naori, did you enjoy that moment?" Hitsugaya asked his companion while watching the two end their kiss on the bow.

"………"

"Hey!! I know you're mad, but you could at least answer!!" Hitsugaya exclaimed at Naori. He turned around to see why Naori wasn't answering and instead he saw a sleeping girl who looked very exhausted. It seemed like the moment Naori had sat down on that box, she fell asleep and missed the entire kissing scene.

_Well…at least I have something to brag about when she wakes up._ Hitsugaya thought. He bent down and lifted Naori into a piggyback ride. The motion didn't seem to stir Naori since she kept sleeping as Hitsugaya walked back to her suite.

_**Later On…**_

Rukia's suite was mostly empty. The maids were having the night off and Uryu and Byakuya was smoking in the brandy. The room was going to be vacant for a long period of time, that was until Rukia and Ichigo entered the room. Their laughter and constant chatting could be heard in any of the rooms of the suite.

"Uhh…Rukia?" Ichigo cautiously asked the still laughing girl.

"What?" Rukia answered when she finally stopped laughing.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to be here?" Ichigo looked around at the vacant room.

"It's quite proper, I assure you. This is the sitting room." Rukia answered matter of factly. She gestured towards one of the lamps on one of the side tables. That lamp had the brightest "shine" out of the rest. "Will this light do?"

"What", Ichigo asked in confusion. _Where is this leading?_ He thought as Rukia walked over to the door.

"Don't artists need good light?" Rukia replied while she removed her scarf and placed it at an overhanging hook.

Ichigo smiled as if he had an idea. He placed his hand on the mantle of the lamp and started speaking with a funny French accent. "That is true." He said while pretending to stroke a fake beard. "I'm not used to working in such…'orrible conditions."

That had placed Rukia into a giggle fit. Though it only lasted for a little while.

Ichigo's eyes started to wander around the room. He had noticed that Rukia held onto many expensive paintings. One painting, however, had caught his eyes and he quickly walked over to it and knelt before it.

"Monet", he gasped at the painting on the floor.

"Do you know his work?" Rukia asked while leaning over Ichigo as he continued to be awed by the painting.

"Of course! Look at his use of color here. Isn't it great!" He pointed to a small section in the painting.

"I know, it's extraordinary."

_**Minutes Later…**_

Rukia and Ichigo were now in a small room, separated from the rest of the rooms in the suite. Rukia quickly undid the lock on the green safe.

"Uryu insists on carrying this hideous thing around", she said looking at the safe in disgust.

Though the entire time, Ichigo had his eyes on the door, "Should we be expecting him anytime soon?"

Rukia dug deep into the safe and brandished out a large velvet box with a silver finish. "Not as long as the cigars and brandy holds up." She opened the velvet box and took out the necklace inside. Rukia held it up so Ichigo could see it more clearly. Ichigo gave a whistle as he took the necklace and held it in his own hands.

"That's nice. What is it? A sapphire?"

"A diamond, a very rare diamond", Rukia quickly answered. She looked at Ichigo's eyes for one more time before stating the following. Clearly and boldly she said. "Ichigo, I want you to draw me like one of your French girls…wearing this."

"Alright", Ichigo said while still staring at the blue diamond. Of course, he had no idea of what Rukia meant by "wearing this".

Rukia spoke again, this time more clearly and more boldly than ever. "…wearing **only** this."

The two eyes suddenly met again. Ichigo couldn't say one word after hearing Rukia since he was nonetheless shocked and maybe a little happy for a privilege he was just granted.

_**Later On…**_

Rukia sat at her mirror while removing a ruby pin that had held her hair tight. Now, her dark hair cascaded down to her shoulders. She draped a loose kimono like robe over her and clasped the Heart of the Ocean on her neck. That's what she's wearing, for the time being.

Ichigo prepared everything in the sitting room. He readjusted the couch and pillows so it would look right in his drawing. He also moved the light around a bit so it would bring a mood to his sketch. After all that set-up, Ichigo prepared his canvas and his sketching tools. He pulled out a knife and started sharpening the charcoal pencil with his hands occasionally shaking from nervousness. Only silence went on in the room, except for the scratching of Ichigo's sharpening.

Suddenly a door opened and Rukia walked in with only a black and red robe with her a huge diamond smack in the middle of her chest. A little blush crept to her face as she noticed Ichigo staring in awe at her. Ichigo gradually stopped sharpening his pencil as Rukia walked closer to him while twirling a belt almost seductively.

"The last thing I need is another picture of me looking like a porcelain doll", Rukia spoke confidently. She quickly flipped a dime towards Ichigo whom he easily caught with one hand. "As a paying customer, I expect to get what I want."

Slowly and steadily, she let the robe drop to the ground, exposing her naked body. Ichigo sat there, ready to faint. Rukia saw his face and proceeded to blush immensely. Ichigo quickly collected himself and with his hand shaking, gestured towards the couch. "Over on the bed—the couch." He quickly corrected himself in his sentence, hoping Rukia won't notice.

Rukia steadily laid herself onto the couch. She looked uneasy at first, but was comforted by Ichigo's smile. "Go on…lie down."

"Tell me when it looks right", Rukia told him while adjusting herself in many different positions. Ichigo caught the right one when Rukia leaned back with her hands over her head.

"Put your arm back the way it was, resting on the pillow above your head." Ichigo commanded Rukia, which she promptly did. "Right. Put that other arm up, that hand right by your face there. Right." Ichigo said satisfied with Rukia's position. "Now... head down. Eyes to me, keep them on me." Ichigo said, jutting his fingers at his eyes and Rukia gladly stared at it. "And try to stay still." Rukia couldn't help but smile at his awkwardness. But she did as told and stayed in the comfortable position while Ichigo began to draw, starting with her cheek line.

_**Many Minutes Later…**_

Occasionally, Ichigo looked up at Rukia in order to keep his drawing right. It was a basic technique in sketching. Rukia quickly noticed this and proceeded to sweetly tease him.

"So serious", she cooed at him making Ichigo smile a little, but he quickly went back to his drawing. He made quick strokes for shading while long strokes for her body outlines. He kept looking up to check the proportions were right. Sometimes, he would do second shadings on other shadings to make it look realistic and round. As if the light was touching Rukia's body. Except he couldn't keep his face quite straight when he started in the torso area, which Rukia made quick notice of.

"I believe you're blushing, Mr. Big Artiste", Rukia teased him. "I can't imagine Monsieur Monet blushing."

"He does landscapes…" Ichigo said matter of factly, finally finishing with the torso area, while adding a few touches on her stomach. "Just relax your face."

"Sorry", Rukia apologized and set her face straight that was long enough for Ichigo to sketch.

"No laughing", Ichigo said adding her features onto his drawing.

_**Meanwhile… **_

_Wow…didn't know they'll take it that far…_ Hitsugaya thought as he gazed into the room after dropping off Naori in her bed. Ichigo and Rukia were too concentrated on one another to notice Hitsugaya spying at them from a distance. Hitsugaya was actually looking at Ichigo since he preferred not to ruin his innocence, yet.

Hitsugaya continued looking at the sight before leaving to Naori's room to make one last check on her. He solemnly opened the door of her room, only to find Naori…still sleeping. She was sprawled onto the bed with her midnight dress cascading in all different directions. It seemed like Hitsugaya just plopped her there and continued on his merry way out.

_I wonder how tired she was._ He thought as he glanced at the still sleeping figure. _Must have been exhausted from all that work she was put through…_

_**Moments Later…**_

Ichigo smoothed out the final product of his while Rukia slowly slipped on her robe again. She silently walked over to Ichigo and laid her head onto his shoulders, watching him date the drawing and initial it. He gave it a quick blow before placing it in a folder and handing it to Rukia.

"Thank you", she said smiling at Ichigo. Their lips once met again while the two leaned in on one another.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Slowly a girl's eyes fluttered open as she groggily sat up. _How did I end up in here?_ Naori wondered while looking around at her surroundings. _I thought I was on the upper decks? How did I suddenly black out?_

"You're awake now, aren't you", a voice said to Naori. She slowly turned around, only to find Hitsugaya smirking at her.

"Why am I in my room?" Naori asked him as she proceeded to stand up from her bed. But since she just woke up, her balance wasn't all that perfect. She quickly took hold on the post of her bed while she fell. Slowly Naori stood up, using the post as a support. Suddenly her mind started getting dizzy and she started to fall again. Hitsugaya smirked at her before helping her up from the floor. He steadily sat her up on her bed.

"That's what you get for slamming yourself into a pole." He said while helping her prop her tired head onto her bed frame. "You're overworking yourself today…so rest." Naori stared at him in confusion while she started to regain some consciousness.

"So…what did I miss?" She asked him in curiosity.

"A lot"

_

* * *

_

Naori did overwork herself today, which is why I made her collapse. On top of that, she bonked her head into a pole.

_Review please!!!_


	12. Running Together, Never Stopping

_Sorry that it took so, so, so long for me to update. I had school to attend to and midterms, ughh!! Don't even remind me. By the way, some parts here might be M-content._

_Thank you Tsuki Meroko Uchiha, Kristyn67, mojo jojo,_ _Fathom-x_ _for reviewing and still reviewing since my long absence._

_PS. Some people think that Toshiro and my OC are falling for each other. I going to lay it down straight here: _**_They are not falling for each other!!!!!!!!!!! _**_Their relationship is merely platonic. But if you _**_want_**_ them to be a couple, I can arrange that…[cackles evilly]_

_Review for your answer!!_

**

* * *

**

Running Together, Never Stopping

Rukia quickly scribbled a note on a clean slate of stationary. She kept scribbling as Ichigo walked over to her.

"What are you doing?" he curiously asked Rukia who slowly handed him a small velvet box.

"Will you go and put this in the safe for me?" she asked and slipped the note into the drawing.

"Sure" Ichigo walked over to the ugly safe and slipped the diamond back in. He took a quick glimpse at the pile of money inside and whistled with amazement before walking back to join Rukia.

_**In the Smoking Room…**_

Uryu sat with all the other men, conversing and smoking as usual. Suddenly Aizen walked in and gave a little nod towards Uryu. Uryu quickly noticed this and proceeded to talk with Aizen…in private.

"None of the stewards have seen her", Aizen said with a serious frown. Uryu looked at him in disgust.

"This is absurd. It's a ship there's only so many places she could be. Sosuke, find her", Uryu angrily commanded Aizen. Aizen reluctantly nodded to his request and walked away…beginning the chase.

_**Naori's Suite…**_

"You mean I missed **ALL** that from beginning to end?!" Naori almost shouted from amazement and shock.

"Yeah…pretty much", Hitsugaya replied unfazed as he leaned back onto a wall.

"Ughhh!!" Naori rubbed her sore head and plopped back into her bed. "Why oh, why did I have to pass out?!" (A/N: _Don't worry, you only missed 98% of IchiRuki_)

Hitsugaya sighed and left the room to check on the lovebirds. Meanwhile, Naori slowly opened her eyes, picked herself off the bed and followed him, but she walked a little bit slower because she was still dizzy from the pole impact.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Ichigo sat still in the sitting room. He looked around at the paintings that hung on the walls. He was about to get up and look at one, until Rukia walked in, wearing a brand new outfit.

She now wore a multi-layered, flowing and silky white dress with a purple and pink accent to it. The dress cascaded from her waist down to her feet and it had a sharp V line on the back. The best part of the dress was that Rukia didn't have to wear a corset!

"You look nice", Ichigo complimented the blushing raven-haired woman. She smiled, but that smile was quickly interrupted by a sharp knock on the door.

_Who's at the door?_ Hitsugaya thought as he continued to look out at the scene before him. Naori, on the other hand, was quickly gaining speed as she walked down the hallway, heading towards Hitsugaya.

"Rukia?" Aizen's voice was heard from the other side of the door. Rukia and Ichigo started to panic and Rukia pulled Ichigo to another door.

"My drawings!" Ichigo gasped at his slate that was left in the safe.

"There's no time!" Rukia yelled as she frantically ran away…starting a chase.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"What happened?" Naori asked Hitsugaya in curiosity as she missed out on the scene.

"That Aizen is here." He told the still confused Naori. She cocked her head to the side as if saying: Could you explain it more further? Hitsugaya groaned and slapped his hand on his forehead. _I think you lost some brain cells when you smacked the pole._

_**Meanwhile…**_

Rukia tried to silently close the door behind her. That plan ultimately failed as it slammed into its frame. Aizen quickly noticed the sound and ran towards that door and opened it. He ended up outside of the suite and started searching for Rukia in the first floor halls.

Ichigo and Rukia were silently walking away in the halls, thinking that Aizen had not noticed them and they were safe…for the time being. Aizen quickly located the two and Ichigo was the one who noticed Aizen first. He softly nudged Rukia on the side. She smiled at him and three seconds later…RUN!!!

They ran down the halls and skidded past a bunch of walkers. They made a quick right turn before ending up near the elevators. Aizen was quickly gaining on them.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Rukia exclaimed, as the doors were about to close. The doors of the elevator opened and Rukia and Ichigo slid themselves in and slammed the doors shut, just as Aizen was approaching them. The elevator sunk down deep into the boat and Rukia instantly flashed her middle finger at Aizen. Ichigo lightly giggled at her motion as Rukia tauntingly waved good-bye to Aizen.

Aizen glanced at the sinking elevator before he broke out running for the stairs. The elevator slowly lowered itself to the next level, Ichigo and Rukia had busted out of the elevator before it even made a complete stop. They even knocked over some random guy.

"Sorry!" Ichigo quickly apologized before running after Rukia.

"Pretty tough for a valet, this guy…" Ichigo said while he caught up to the running Rukia. "Seems more like a cop."

"I think he was." Rukia agreed as they ran through a bunch of swinging doors. She turned around to check if anyone was there and sure enough, Aizen's face was spotted in the window. Aizen smashed through the doors and started gaining at the two runners. Rukia and Ichigo made a couple of turns before hitting a dead end.

"No, over here!" Ichigo exclaimed as he pulled Rukia into a door. Aizen missed the two again and had to turn around to find another way down to the cargo hold. He ran out of the halls and made a couple of turns. He ran and ran until he spotted a certain figure. Aizen ran up to that figure and it was Naori!

"Naori?" Aizen panted at the little girl as she looked up to glance at him. "Do you know another way to the cargo hold?"

Naori smiled to herself and pointed to a random direction that led away from his destination. "It's that way, just take six flights of stairs down and make a right turn. Then, take six flights of stairs up." She mischievously said.

"Thanks", Aizen quickly said, not really meaning it, and fled to her directions. Hitsugaya walked out of his hiding spot and glanced at Naori.

"You're catching up fast", he told Naori. She gave a smile and proceeded to walk towards her "directions" looking forward to watching Aizen run in circles like a dog chasing its tail.

_**Rukia and Ichigo…**_

The boiler rooms were blasting with heat and energy. Dirty workers were sweating from having to throw coal into the burning boilers. Suddenly one worker halted when he saw Ichigo and Rukia running by.

"Hold up, what are you two doin' down here?" The worker asked, but Rukia and Ichigo ignored him and kept running.

"Carry on! Don't mind us. You're doing a great job! Keep up the good work!" Ichigo yelled while he ran in between many workers. The two ran deeper and deeper into the boiler rooms. They kept running until they got to another door that led to the cargo hold.

"Ah" Ichigo said as he spotted a red buggy. "What do we have here huh?"

Rukia and Ichigo walked over to the red buggy. Rukia looked over at Ichigo and cleared her throat that was loud enough to make him notice. He chucked at Rukia and opened the door in the back of the buggy. Ichigo extended his hand, which Rukia took.

"Thank you", she said as she sat down in the backseats of the buggy. Ichigo got himself in the front seat of the buggy.

"Where to miss?" He asked Rukia while entertaining her with a British accent. Rukia giggled to him and pointed out excitedly.

"To the stars!" She happily whispered into his ear. Ichigo felt soft hands slipping onto the collar of his shirt.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"It took him just **ten** minutes to figure it out?!" Naori looked at Aizen in disbelief.

Aizen angrily shouted at a bunch of stewards while Naori hid from his sight. She pulled Hitsugaya in front of her and smacked her hat onto Hitsugaya as a disguise. She's totally gonna be screwed when Aizen finds her.

"You're getting really bad at this" Hitsugaya told Naori who was frantically hiding in front him.

_**Moments later…**_

Rukia gently pulled Ichigo towards her. They kissed each other tenderly and swiftly laid down in the backseat. The once brightly clean buggy was now reduced to a hot, steamy compartment. It windows were now fogged up. A hand slapped one of the windows before slowly sliding off to the side. Inside of the buggy, laid two lovers.

_**Many Moments Later…**_

The stewards walked around the cargo hold with their flashlights in hand. They shone it in every possible nick and corner there was. They cautiously walked deeper and deeper into the cargo hold. Suddenly, one of the stewards noticed a handprint on the red buggy. He quickly snapped his fingers and hollered to get the others attention.

"Gotcha!" He exclaimed while pulling the door open. He gasped, as there was no one in the car as if it was like no one was ever there.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Anything missing?" Aizen asked while Uryu opened the safe. Uryu reached in and pulled out a folder with a note attached to it. He slowly opened the folder and saw the drawing of Rukia naked. He took a double take before looking at the note:

**Darling, now you can keep us both in your safe.**

**~Rukia**

In seconds, Uryu's heart sank and he slowly placed the note and the drawing together. He was about to furiously rip the two into pieces when he suddenly stopped. He took another glance at the drawings again and smiled that evil smile.

"I got a better idea." He evilly told Aizen.

_

* * *

_

Review!!!!!!


	13. Iceberg Danger

_Time for the danger to start happening!! Also, I can finally start posting chapters. I just finished my mid terms and I am currently on vacation!! You're gonna see a lot of chapters soon._

**

* * *

**

Iceberg Danger

On that night, it was pretty chilly out. Many workers, stewards, and shipmates had to bundle themselves up to face the harsh cold. Two unfortunate shipmates had the night duty and were shivering while scooting themselves together to keep warm. On the other hand, a higher mate was standing in the warm and cozy command room. His ever-lasting grin was plastered on his face for his position. (A/N: _Hint, hint_)

_**Meanwhile…**_

Naori and Hitsugaya calmly walked out onto the deck, after evading Aizen. They were quietly chatting with each other, not knowing the danger approaching them. Suddenly, Naori's eyes snapped out to the ocean.

"T-Toshiro…" She nervously asked him, shivering a little from the cold.

Hitsugaya turned his attention to her, but secretly wanted to leave because of the cold. Of course, he had no jacket since he is still a third class passenger. "What?"

"What's that huge lump doing in the ocean?"

"What!" Hitsugaya's eyes darted in the direction of Naori's. He caught sight of **it **and could only whisper a response. "Did they notice too?"

_**Back at the Command Room…**_

Gin stared out into the ocean, being very, very bored. The night was calm and mates like him had absolutely nothing to do. On nights like these, Gin would usually go to the third class decks and visit a certain someone. (A/N: _Double hint_) But this night, he had duties in the command room so he had to put off another visit.

_**Lower Decks…**_

Ichigo and Rukia came out of a door, laughing and happily twirling with one another. They collapsed into each other, trying to catch their breath.

"D-did you see those guys faces?!" Ichigo tried to muster out from his laughing. Rukia ceased her laughing and tenderly placed her fingers on Ichigo's lips. Their eyes connected again, boring into each other without stopping. Rukia's hand slowly moved from holding Ichigo's lips to caressing his cheek.

"When the ship docks…I'm getting off with you."

"This is crazy." Ichigo smiled at her that could bring Rukia to her knees. She lightly laughed at his comment and brought her hand to the back of his neck, bringing the two closer to each other.

"I know. It doesn't make any sense. That's why I trusted you", Rukia stared at Ichigo's brown eyes and in that moment. Their lips met with one another, the two tenderly kissing on the deck.

_**Above the Ship…**_

Yammy and Luppi sat at the highest point of the ship, shivering till no ends. Their job was simple, look out for anything that was in the ships way and notify the command room. Yammy had gotten bored of staring at vast ocean and directed his attention to the deck below him. He caught sight of Rukia and Ichigo kissing and motioned for Luppi to look.

"Hey look at this", Yammy tried to catch Luppi's attention, but Luppi seemed to be preoccupied with something else. Luppi angrily gritted his teeth at what had happened earlier on…

_**[Flashback…]**_

_Luppi patrolled his usual spots, but sometimes he would bring out his handy-dandy mirror and stare lovingly at his "beauty". (AKA: he's slacking off…What!! He looks like a freakin' girl for crying out loud!)_

_Naori and Hitsugaya had ditched Aizen ever since Aizen directed his attention from Rukia to Naori. She would have been screwed if Hitsugaya hadn't "tipped" Aizen on her current location._

_The two were walking around with absolutely nothing to do when Hitsugaya spotted Luppi lounging around in a lawn chair._

_"Hey, Naori", Hitsugaya shook Naori a little, giving him her full attention. "I got an idea."_

_"Huh?" Naori was confused at first, until Hitsugaya pulled her closer in secrecy, and whispered the details for her. Minutes later, the two pulled away and Naori walked over to Luppi putting on a cute smile. Hitsugaya had taken her hat and placed it on a pole so it would hang over the lower decks._

_"Mister", Naori politely asked Luppi, who was still staring at his mirror. He glanced at Naori who was flirtatiously (or at least trying to be) flashing her smile at Luppi._

_"What, you brat", he responded with a frown on his face. Naori flinched a little from the comment and big red veins started popping up on her head. She truly wanted to strangle this man._

_"I dropped my hat. Can you please help me?" Naori placed her hands together and whimpered a little, while wanting to throw up badly inside. She mischievously opened her hands…revealing a wad of $20. Luppi stared unfazed at the bills and his fingers started twitching a little. He was about to move for the cash when Naori quickly closed her hands and placed the bills away in a black purse she was carrying around._

_"It's over there", Naori pointed to the bait._

_Luppi sighed and started for the hat. He climbed the rails a little and reached out for the hat. Luppi sighed and climbed up a few more rails until he was at the last one. Hitsugaya, who was hiding away the entire time, quickly ran out and pushed Luppi over._

_"AAAHHH!" Luppi screamed the entire way down and he painfully landed in a lawn chair down below. The two kids above couldn't resist their laughter._

**_[End of Flashback…]_**

"Oh, look at that would you." Yammy whispered to Luppi, who was painfully rubbing back where he landed. Luppi snapped out of his attention and glanced at where Yammy was pointing.

"They're a bit warmer than we are, huh." Luppi responded.

"Well, if that's what it takes for us to get warmer, I rather not." Yammy gave Luppi and playful shove. Luppi, in retaliation, gave a push back. "Same goes to you Yammy."

They both chuckled at each other before going back on duty. Luppi stared down at the deck and suddenly recognized one of the kids down below. It was pretty obvious since he seen that white hair before.

Look at them! He glared at the two who were looking out over the railings. It's Little Christmas Junior and the brat. He started thinking of ways to boot them off the ship, when Yammy suddenly shook him hard in fear.

"Look!" Luppi's eyes directed to Yammy's direction and in the horizon, there sat the outline of an immense iceberg ready for a collision course.

"Shit!" Luppi frantically pulled hard on a rope, sounding a bell in the command room. Gin had heard the bell and calmly walked over to the ringing bell.

Yammy frantically picked up the phone and held it to his ear. His hands were shaking the entire time. "Pick up, you bastards!"

Gin finally picked up the phone, but he held it at least a foot away to not put his ears to deaf by the screaming Yammy. "Is there anyone there?!?" Yammy screamed into the phone.

"Yeah, what do ya see?" Gin calmly responded when Yammy ceased screaming.

"Iceberg, right ahead!!"

Gin opened his eyes in shock (A/N: OMG! He opened his eyes!!) and he ran off to alert the rest. The crew was scurrying all over the place, trying to stop the ship. An officer on the steering wheel pulled it all the way to the right. All the dampers were being shut down and crewmates were starting to engage reverse gage. The ships propellers stopped turning and it went turning the opposite direction, but even that didn't turn the ship enough.

Crap! Gin was thinking that the entire time he was giving orders. He frantically ran out onto the deck to see where the iceberg was. That iceberg was coming closer and closer by the second.

"Why aren't they turning?!" Luppi and Yammy exclaimed from their positions, having a clear view of the current situation. Titanic didn't even seem to budge an inch away from the iceberg. It looked as if it's going to crash right in the middle of it.

That's when it happened: Titanic struck an iceberg. The needle sharp ice pierced into Titanic's steel cast as if it were nothing. It scraped and punctured Titanic leaving large gashes where water can burst in. Everywhere on the ship, passengers felt the shudder of the impact. Renji woke up from his nap and looked around, confused.

"W-what's going on?" Hinamori managed to get out when she woke up. Her cabin mates, Matsumoto and Nanao, felt the same.

Naori and Hitsugaya also felt that shudder and ran to the other side of the ship, noticing the immense iceberg starting to scrape Titanic.

"Oh, no…" Naori gasped at the huge sight of damage.

Rukia and Ichigo also felt the shudder when they were kissing. They pulled apart to see a huge iceberg before them. When that iceberg made impact, chunks of ice fell off and landed on the deck Ichigo and Rukia was on. Ichigo quickly grabbed Rukia's arm and pulled her back with all his might.

"Get back!" He frantically told her and Rukia ran back a few steps, but she didn't take her eyes off the iceberg.

At the same time, Hitsugaya grabbed the shocked Naori and roughly pulled her away from the rails. He carried Naori a safe distance away from the iceberg's falling ice and stared out at the iceberg in awe. Naori quickly ran with Hitsugaya, but a large gust of wind had swiftly swept the hat off her head and it gently floated with the wind the iceberg was causing. Though, Naori was too surprised to even notice as she and Hitsugaya stood back. The hat fluttered and floated as it drifted out into the open sea before disappearing under its murky waters.

**_Boiler Room…_**

The boiler rooms were being flooded with huge amounts of water. Many workers were frantically running for the doors. They sloshed around in the rising waters, while the doors were closing down. At least, everyone barely made it out.

**_Up Above…_**

"Oh my God!" Luppi quietly whispered to Yammy. "That was a close shave wasn't it."

Yammy's eyes flared up and grabbed Luppi's jacket. "Smell ice, can you!?"

* * *

_Review!!!_

_Preview: "Don't you believe it, Rukia! Don't!"  
__"This is absurd! I was with him the whole time!" Rukia stated with her voice trembling._


	14. Robbed

_Thank you to Gonrod for reviewing!! Yayz! We are half way through this story!! This is by far the most saddest chapter I had to write, due to the fact I had to rewatch this part over and over again to get the main points down._

**

* * *

**

Robbed

Titanic had struck an iceberg. Everyone on the ship felt it and was left confused, though Rukia and Ichigo had full understanding of the situation after listening to Gin and the captain. Rukia turned to Ichigo, her eyes filled with worry.

"This is bad", Ichigo said looking at the wreck before him.

"We have to tell brother and Uryu", Rukia replied, flinching a little from her fiancé's name. Ichigo nodded at her request and the two took off.

**_Meanwhile…_**

Elsewhere, Naori had snapped out of her state of shock. Hitsugaya dropped his arms from hers and she quickly turned to him.

"We have to warn Rukia and Ichigo!" she said seriously. "What if they don't know this happened?"

"You're right", Hitsugaya responded, worried about the ship's current condition. He and Naori took off to Rukia's suite.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"You there", Uryu angrily motioned for one of the stewards.

"Sir, there is no emergency", the steward dully said, wanting to leave.

"Yes there is. I have been robbed."

Aizen calmly, but quickly intervened the conversation, "Get the master-of-arms."

"Now you moron!" Uryu angrily spat at the steward.

_**Later…**_

In Rukia's suite, Uryu, finally calmed down, sat on a couch smoking on a cigarette. Byakuya paced up and down the room in worry and anger after seeing Ichigo's handiwork. The master-of-arms, Tousen, had taken the drawing and observed its clean lines and shading.

"I think it's very good, sir", he said before Uryu stood up and haughtily snatched the drawing out of his hands.

"Don't touch anything", Uryu angrily barked at Tousen. "I want everything in this room to be photographed."

_**Meanwhile…**_

Aizen stood in the halls, waiting for a certain couple to be arriving. He tediously checked his watch and sighed. If he waits any longer, the jig is up. Suddenly Aizen heard a faint voice coming from Rukia._ They're here._

"We've been looking for you miss." He greeted the two, but the two brushed him off, as they were too preoccupied with their thoughts running through their head. It was a perfect distraction for Aizen. He took out the Heart of the Ocean and stealthily slipped it into Ichigo's pocket. Ichigo had not notice this at all.

"Well here we go…" Rukia said, worried as they arrived at her front door. Ichigo smiled at her and gave Rukia a reassuring squeeze as if everything was going to be okay. They slowly walked into the room and were greeted by Byakuya, Tousen, and a very, very ticked off Uryu.

**_Meanwhile…_**

Naori and Hitsugaya ran as fast as they could for Rukia's suite. Finally they made it to the front entrance of Rukia's suite.

"I think they're in here." Naori said, opening the door and entering the room. Everyone didn't notice her and Hitsugaya coming in, as they were too busy with Rukia and Ichigo. But only Hitsugaya had come in the room at a very bad time.

_**Ichigo and Rukia…**_

Uryu angrily gritted his teeth at Ichigo, after seeing Rukia holding his hands. He kept his cool, but inside he wanted to strangle Ichigo and throw him off the Titanic.

"Something serious has happened", Rukia said with a serious tone.

"Yes it has." He curtly said. "Indeed. Two things dear to me have disappeared this evening." Uryu glanced at Ichigo in anger. "Now that one has come back, I have a pretty good idea where to find the other. Search him."

Aizen grabbed hold of Ichigo and kept quite a grip on him that Ichigo couldn't even move an inch.

"Take off your coat sir." Tousen said and Aizen swiftly removed the jacket from Ichigo while still keeping a hold on him.

"What!?" Ichigo retorted, now confused.

"Uryu! What are you doing?" Rukia angrily exclaimed. "We are in the middle of an emergency! What are you doing?"

"Is this it?" Tousen asked producing a blue diamond necklace in his hands.

"That's it" Uryu said pretending to be relieved. He made a quick grab for the diamond and shoved it into his pocket just as quick.

"This is stupid", Ichigo retorted. He frantically turned to Rukia. Rukia just stared dumbfounded at him, her eyes were about to burst crying. "Don't you believe it, Rukia! Don't!"

_What…how…_ Naori shockingly thought as she watched the scene unfold before her. Hitsugaya was also thinking the same thing.

"Arrest him", Uryu declared pointing at Ichigo. "And his little accomplice too."

The steward, who was unfortunately being ordered Uryu, went up to Naori and Hitsugaya. Naori was standing in front of Hitsugaya at that moment and it was unlucky of her to stand there. The steward roughly pushed Naori away, making her crash into a wall and she collapsed onto the floor. The impact shook the vases that were nearby and eventually; they shattered and broke as they hit the ground. Naori's face had shown only pain as she landed.

"H-Hey!!" Hitsugaya only managed to get that out when the steward twisted him so his arms would be behind his back. The steward held onto Hitsugaya so tight that Hitsugaya was ready to scream from the pain. Naori quickly got up and she would have kicked the steward in the nuts if Byakuya hadn't held her back.

Rukia, on the other hand, was too shocked to do anything. "Ichigo couldn't have…" she said when she was out of her state of shock.

"Of course he could." Uryu smugly said. "It's easy enough for a professional."

Tousen and the appointed steward started cuffing Ichigo and Hitsugaya. They swung the handcuffs so hard that Ichigo and Hitsugaya's wrists were starting to turn bright red.

"But, I was with him the whole time." Rukia stated the fact, with her voice trembling a little. "This is absurd."

"Perhaps he did it when you were putting your clothes back on, **dear**" Uryu curtly responded and while he was at it, he added an emphasis at the end.

"Rukia, they put it in my pocket", Ichigo frantically said to Rukia, his eyes were filled with worry.

"It isn't even your pocket", Aizen stated holding up the jacket he took. "Property of Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." He handed the coat over to Tousen, who took it.

"It was reported stolen, today." Tousen announced as he took the coat.

"I just borrowed it." Ichigo explained to Rukia."I was going to return it." _Damn you Toshiro!!_ He glared a little at Hitsugaya, who was holding his head down. Rukia's heart had stopped from there as she was on the verge of tears.

"We have an honest thief, do we?" Uryu chuckled a little from that fact while Naori glared at him. Uryu didn't notice her of course.

"You know I didn't do this, Rukia." Ichigo quietly told Rukia in a hushed tone. "You know it."

Rukia simply stared at Ichigo and he could clearly see that she wanted to deny it.

"Don't you believe them, Rukia! You know I didn't do it-"

"Come on, let's go." Tousen intervened his attempt and took Ichigo's hands and yanked him away from Rukia.

While Ichigo was being carried out, he stared one last time at Rukia. Hoping that his gaze would let Rukia know that he didn't do it. She sadly looked at him, failing to meet his eyes. That moment, their bond was ripped and Ichigo had slipped away from Rukia's life. Rukia could only let out one single tear.

"You know I didn't do it, Rukia. Rukia!!" Ichigo screamed out, making Rukia's heart break even more. _(A/N: Gosh!! Once was enough)_She could only stand there, confused and not knowing what to do or who to trust anymore. She held herself tightly and tilted her head so low that no one could see her crying. Naori was the only one who saw her, being that she is shorter than Rukia, and her face turned from anger to sorrow as she watched her sister break down.

"Come on son. That's a good lad." Tousen tried to maintain the still struggling Ichigo.

Ichigo tried hard to release himself from Tousen's grip, but Tousen had a tight hold on him. He glanced at Rukia, with her back facing him, hoping that one last time, it would bring Rukia to her senses. "You know I didn't do it!! You know me!" He screamed out so loud that Tousen would have released Ichigo to cover his ears. He didn't want to be deaf since he was already blind. But Tousen decided to take the risk and kept a tight grip onto Ichigo.

Those last words shattered Rukia's heart. Her tears dripped onto the carpet as she silently cried. She didn't know if she should trust Ichigo since he was caught red handed. But deep in her heart, she believed Ichigo wouldn't have done such a thing. But still, he was caught red handed. At this moment, nothing was left of Rukia. Her icy heart had already melted away when Ichigo was taken away from her.

The steward, who had Hitsugaya in his hold, followed Tousen. He slowly made his way to the door, where Naori was standing with Byakuya holding her back. Hitsugaya lifted his head to meet Naori's sad eyes as he was brought out of the room.

"Does Rukia realize the truth?" He whispered to her with his voice so low that only Naori could hear him.

She shook her head a little and replied in an equally small whisper, "That's not up to me to decide…"

_

* * *

_

Sniff…I was crying so much when I wrote this chapter. I think I need some more popcorn… Sniff, sniff

_Review and if I get at least five, I'll update!!!_


	15. CQD

_Thank you to __nightmare wishes__ for reviewing!! Hope any others would review. _

_Also, you guys may see a bunch of chapters being uploaded here and there. That's because I have the next 20 or so chapters all planned out and I couldn't resist typing them up. Now, I have like a huge stack of chapters that just needs to be reviewed and posted. Since, I'm on vacation and have nothing better to do, why not? So here's the next chapter!!_

**

* * *

**

C.Q.D.

Titanic was just hit with an iceberg. Ukitake, Shunsui, Gin, and the captain were in one of the command rooms, trying to figure out the situation. Shunsui had taken out a scaled diagram of the Titanic and placed it onto the table for everyone to see.

"This is unfortunate, Captain", Ukitake hotly said.

"Water that's just 14 feet above the keel in ten minutes", Shunsui said pointing to a numerous of places on the map. "In forespeak, in three of the holds and in the boiler six."

"When can we get underway?" Ukitake asked with irritation in his voice.

"That's five compartments", Shunsui said with the same irritation. "She can stay afloat with the first four compartments breached, but not five--not five. As she goes down by the head the water will spill over bulkheads at E deck one to the next back and back. There's no stopping it."

"The pumps…" The captain quickly suggested, hoping at least that would help. "If we open the door—"

"The pumps will buy you time", Shunsui quickly intervened the captain. "But minutes only. From this moment, no matter what we do…Titanic will founder."

"But this ship can't sink…" Ukitake spat out.

"She's made of iron. I assure she can…she will."

"How much time?" The captain frantically asked.

"…an hour…two at most", Shunsui solemnly said.

"How many are on board?" The captain asked Gin.

"2,223 souls", Gin responded with his voice shaking. He turned to Ukitake and eyed at him. "I believe ya made yer headlines."

_**In Rukia's Suite…**_

From that point on, everyone in the room was dead silent. Uryu was pondering around in the room in anger. Byakuya had let go of Naori's arms and she just stared out of the door, not wanting to see what will happen next. Rukia had finally dried her tears and when she lifted her head, Uryu had walked up to her and slapped her across the face. Her head swung a little from the impact and his hand left a huge imprint on her pale face.

"Oh its a little slut isn't it", he growled coldly at Rukia, who didn't raise her eyes to meet his. Uryu grabbed Rukia in anger and lifted her off her feet so they would be face to face. "Will you look at me when I'm talking to you!"

Naori still stood at the door entrance and she flinched a little from Uryu's outburst. Rukia just remained motionless as Uryu released her. Suddenly Naori saw a steward hurrying to their room. She quickly moved out of the way so he could come in.

"Uryu, sir", he said as he came in the room.

"Not now, we're busy!" Uryu replied irritated.

"Sir, I've been told to ask you to, please put your life belts on and come up to the-"

"I said not now!" Uryu quickly intervened the man.

"I'm sorry to inconvenience you, Uryu sir, but it's Captain's orders. Now, please, dress warmly. It's quiet cold out tonight. Now may I suggest topcoats and hats", the steward said and he fished out some white life belts out of a nearby closet.

"This is ridiculous", Uryu spat out as he violently pushed Naori on his way out of the room. Naori had stepped back a little, but she had bumped herself into a dresser, which painfully bruised her back. She rubbed her back in pain, but she didn't utter a single word.

"Not to worry miss", the steward spoke to the stunned Rukia. "I'm sure it's just a precaution."

_**Third Class…**_

"Everybody up!" Many stewards commanded as they slammed open a bunch of doors. "Life belts on!"

"What's this?!" Renji exclaimed as he hit the wet floor when he jumped out of bed. Uruhara just shrugged. In the room next to them, Hinamori was tugging on the straps very hard to make it fit over Matsumoto's large assets. Nanao watched the two struggle and when they were done, the trio made their way out of the third class rooms and onto the upper decks.

_**Communications Room…**_

"C.Q.D.?" One of the crewmen exclaimed in surprise.

"Yes that's right…C.Q.D. The distress call." The captain said as he handed the crewmate a piece of paper with coordinates written on it. "That's our position. Tell whoever responds first that we're going down by the head. We need immediate assistance." The captain walked out before tipping his hat and staring at awe to a clock. He couldn't believe the current situation.

"Blimey", the crewmate gasped out. He frantically began to tap on the telegram, sending a message for help.

_**On the Decks…**_

The crew was quickly unloading the lifeboats and securing them onto the davits. Though the crew was going as fast as they could, it was still not fast enough. Shunsui walked out onto the deck to check the situation. He sighed and tilted his head down in disgrace.

"Kyoraku -sama, where are the passengers?" A crewmate frantically asked when he ran up to Shunsui.

"We moved them back inside…its too damn cold and noisy for them", Shunsui replied.

_**Grand Staircase…**_

On the grand staircase, the band was playing mellow music in the crowd. Everyone stood there in confusion, wanting to see why they were told to get out of their rooms. Shunsui walked slowly through the crowds of people with his face full of shock.

Elsewhere, Rukia and her crowd were standing in the corner of the entire room. Rukia had don a pink coat that would keep her warm for the time being. She was pacing around the room in worry. Uryu stood in the corner; not caring of the situation and Byakuya was sitting on a chair. Naori leaned against a wall without a coat on since she never owned one. Suddenly Byakuya walked up to her with a black, over-sized coat in his arms. He pushed the coat into Naori, causing her to look at him in shock.

"W-What…" She managed to stammer out.

"These were the orders, put it on." Byakuya coldly told her before heading back to his seat. Naori didn't say anything as she put the black coat on. She ferociously tugged and rolled the sleeves back since they extended further than her arms.

"Hey sonny, what's going on?" Yoruichi curiously asked a steward. "You got us all dressed up and now we're cooling our heels."

"Sorry ma'am. Let me go find out." The steward hurriedly left the room.

"I don't think everyone knows what the hell's going on around here", Yoruichi exclaimed in frustration.

"It's the goddamn English doing everything by the book." Uryu haughtily said while kicking the floor with his heels.

"No need for language, Uryu", Byakuya said as he motioned for the maid. "Go turn on the heaters in our room. I want a cup of tea when I return."

"Yes, sir", they said and quickly left to the upper decks.

Rukia was pacing the room that entire time. She was worried of course and she knew what had happened to the ship. She just didn't know what the situation of the ship was in. Rukia stopped pacing when she noticed Shunsui ascending the grand staircase. She frantically ran up to him and took his arms.

"Shunsui. I saw the iceberg and I see it in your eyes. Please tell me the truth!" She bored her eyes into his, wanting an answer.

Shunsui sighed and he closed his eyes a little. When he opened them, he spoke in a whisper. "…the ship will sink."

"You're certain?" Rukia asked.

"Yes, in an hour or so…all this…will be at the bottom of the Atlantic."

"What!?" Uryu said when he interrupted the conversation. Naori also could hear every word spoken. _Shit, we're dead. _She widened her eyes at the thought.

"Please tell only who you must. I don't want to be responsible for a panic and get on a boat, quickly. Don't wait. You remember what I told you about the boats?" Shunsui frantically asked Rukia.

Rukia gasped at the thought when she remembered the ship didn't have enough lifeboats. Her eyes widen and she slowly nodded her head. "Yes. I understand."

Shunsui nodded back and he continued his way up the stairs, leaving Rukia and Uryu behind.

_**Down Below of Titanic…**_

"Over here son." Tousen said as he cuffed Ichigo to a pipe. The steward cuffed the silent Hitsugaya at a nearby pipe adjacent to Ichigo's.

"Sir they need you up at the second class purser's office." An officer said when he arrived in the room.

"Go on, I'll keep an eye on **him**." Aizen said as he took out a gun when he entered the room.

"Hai", Tousen responded and he hurriedly fled out of the room after giving Ichigo's cuffs one last twist.

Aizen slowly made his way to a seat and sat down. His eyes bore into Ichigo's as he sat. Ichigo's started to panic inside as Tousen passed the key to Aizen. Hitsugaya stood there with Ichigo, not wanting to see Aizen and his gun. He tried to secretly free himself from the handcuffs, but they were inescapable. Amidst his struggling, Hitsugaya suddenly heard shuffling feet on the floor above him.

_What heck is going on?!_

_

* * *

_

Revie_w!!!_

_That ends another chapter of this exciting story! Ichigo and Hitsugaya are in really hot water, right now. Rukia is going to save them!! In the next 2 chapters..._


	16. Women and Children First

_By the way, the captain is a character from Bleach. I'm just not going to tell whom until the very end. But I left some clues in the previous chapters for you guys to find out yourself._

**

* * *

**

Women and Children First

The captain stroked his long white beard as he walked down an open corridor. He looked around and sighed at the situation. Suddenly a call for his name snapped his attention back to the sinking Titanic.

"Sir! Carpathia says they are making 17 knots. Full speed for them, sir" The man from the communications room reported.

"She's the only one responding?" The captain asked.

"The only one close sir", the captain lowered his head at that moment. "She says they can be here in four hours."

"Four hours?!" exclaimed the captain._ We only got two before the ship sinks…even less._ "Thank you."

_**On Deck…**_

"Are ya ready over there?" Gin called out to the crewmates.

"We're ready sir", all of them called out in unison. Gin caught sight of the old captain and hurried over to him.

"Sir, we're ready to launch." He reported. Gin leaned closer to the stunned captain and whispered into his ear. "We're boarding all the woman and children first."

After the captain was notified, Gin went back to the lifeboats. "Ladies and gentlemen." Gin called out to calm the crowd. "At this time we will be needing only women and children. Ladies, bring yer children and board at this time."

Slowly the women and their children started to get on the boat. Women held onto their children tightly as they boarded.

Elsewhere, a steward brought out a chair and the band followed. "All right boys." He said when he set the chair down. "Like the captain said, nice and cheery so the crowd won't panic." The band settled down and started playing cheery music for the confused crowd.

_**Third Class…**_

A steward frantically passed out life belts to anyone insight. He kept this process on as he moved through the third class. Uruhara took a life belt and he quickly placed it on himself as he made his way to the exit of the third class. Renji followed him while pushing many people out of his way.

At the top of the exit, a steward was trying to maintain the crowd. The doors were locked and huge crowds of frantic passengers were pushing through the closed gates.

"Please remain clam." The steward called out to all of the passengers. They ignored him and kept pushing into the gates. Uruhara made his way to the top and the steward blasted the "remain calm" at him. Uruhara just stared at him in anger and shock.

_How can we remain calm when we don't know what's going on!_

_**On Deck…**_

"Lower away!" Gin screamed out his command. "Left and right." The lifeboats were slowly being lowered down to the Atlantic. Many orders by Gin were being shouted out as the boats continue to lower. The first class shouted in confusion, fright, and panic in the boat. Some of the boats weren't even lowered right as one boats side was going faster than the other. Gin screamed out orders for the boat to even. The process was going well for the people on deck, but one problem remained.

The boats were only half full…

Distress signals were shot off into the sky. Everyone on the boat noticed and gasped as the lights started to fall down. Rukia and Naori looked up too to see the distress signals. Rukia's face remained motionless while Naori looked in awe at the bright and dazzling distress signals.

_**Below…**_

The portholes in the Titanic showed an angle of water. Ichigo and Hitsugaya stared out of those portholes, realizing what was happening to the ship. Aizen was rolling a bullet on an inclined table. He stopped rolling for a while, caught the bullet, and loaded it into the gun while smirking at Ichigo. Ichigo started to panic while Hitsugaya remained as calm as he can in the situation, but inside he was panicking also.

"You know, I do believe this ship may sink," he stood up and walked over to Ichigo. Hitsugaya quickly turned his head away, not wanting to see what will happen next. "I've been asked to give you this... small token of our appreciation." Suddenly, Aizen's fist collided into Ichigo's gut making him double over in pain. Hitsugaya quietly sighed in relief since Aizen was holding a gun at Ichigo's head at that time.

"Complements of Uryu Ishida", Aizen said before taking the key to Ichigo's cuffs and heading out. Ichigo was still stunned by the pain and he was breathing long and shallow breaths. He closed his eyes in pain and could only whisper one word, "Rukia…"

Hitsugaya solemnly glanced at Ichigo and spoke, "She's gonna come, alright."

Ichigo breathed in and out slowly and quietly responded, "How can you be so sure?" He looked up in anger and started screaming. "The boat is sinking and you're this calm!!?"

Hitsugaya barely flinched from his outburst and calmly responded, "Do I need to remind you?" He narrowed his eyes at Ichigo who in turn, went from anger to shock. "If Rukia really cares about you, than no doubt she'll come and save you! Got it!"

That alone made Ichigo shut up. Mere seconds later, he raised his head and went into a death stare with Hitsugaya, "You're right." He said and he turned towards the door. "But we have to at least try! HELP!! HELP!!" Ichigo screamed out as loud as he could. But he was not heard as the entire lower decks were empty and pools of water were already flooding the entire place.

Hitsugaya just glanced at the frantic Ichigo before looking at his wrists. _They are going to come. Right?_ He was so greatly troubled by that single thought that it easily drowned out Ichigo's yelling.

_**On Deck…**_

"Come on sister, you heard the man. Into the boat." Yoruichi was coaxing a young lady into a boat. The lady daintily stepped in, but she turned around to give her husband one last hug. Her tears were clearly seen by Rukia as she stared on at the woman, like she was already dead.

"Any room for a gentleman, ah gentlemen", Uryu said hoping to convince the crewmates.

"Only woman at this time, sir", the crewman replied. Byakuya walked up to the man and whispered something in his ear. He pulled out a wad of bills and secretly handed it over to the mate. The crewman quickly stuffed the bills into his pocket. "I see your circumstances, sir." He tipped his hat towards Byakuya and Byakuya left to join Rukia and Uryu. (A/N: _Had to get him in a boat somehow_)

"Will the lifeboats be seated according to class?" He shouted out before turning to Rukia and chucked a little. "I hope they're not too crowded."

Rukia stare at her brother before screaming her head off. "Brother…shut up!" Rukia grabbed Byakuya's collar and pulled him at her height with his face at the same level as hers. "Don't you understand?! The water is freezing and there aren't enough boats. Not enough by half. Half of the people on this ship are going to die." Rukia explained fiercely at the stunned Byakuya.

"Not the better half", Uryu flatly said which made Rukia let go of her brother. Naori stood behind Rukia, silently glaring at Uryu.

Byakuya readjusted his collar before going into the boat himself. When he was in the boat, he turned around to help Rukia get in.

"Come on Naori-chan. Get in the boat. First class seats are right here." Yoruichi said motioning Naori to get on. Naori tightened her grip on Rukia's hand and hid behind Rukia as if saying she didn't want to get on.

"You know, it's a pity I didn't keep that drawing." Uryu told Rukia, who angrily turned to him. "It'll be worth a lot more by morning." Naori narrowed her eyes even more at Uryu.

Another distress signal shot up into the sky, lighting up Rukia's angered face. Angrily, she whispered to Uryu, "You unimaginable bastard."

Uryu merely shrugged off her comment and looked away.

"Come on, Rukia. There's plenty of room for you." Yoruichi said motioning for her to come in. "Come on Rukia. You're next darling."

Rukia didn't even move. Naori looked up to her sister and realized what Rukia's face was truly saying. _I'm so proud of you,_ she thought and smiled from her realization.

"Come into the boat Rukia", Byakuya sternly said.

Rukia didn't even flinch at the request. She stood there, staring motionlessly at her brother.

"Rukia, get into the boat!" Byakuya said holding out his hand for Rukia. "Rukia!"

Rukia looked at him one more time and breathed in slowly. "Good-bye…Brother." With that she let go of the grip Naori had on her and bolted away. She ran as fast as she could away from her family and for her love. But, she had a very angry Uryu closely trailing her.

"Rukia! Rukia, come back!" Byakuya yelled out desperately for her. He turned his head to see Naori still there. Naori stood there, dazed at what Rukia just did. She snapped her attention when Byakuya uttered the first syllable of her name.

"Nao…"

Naori turned to Byakuya and the two quietly stared at each other, not knowing who should move first. Then, Naori sadly smiled, with her face coated in tears as she bowed down respectfully to Byakuya. Her hair had hidden her teary face as she bowed down. "Take care, okay…" she softly said to the still shocked Byakuya. Within seconds, Naori lifted her head and ran away.

"Lower away!" The crewman shouted out and Byakuya's boat began to lower down into the ocean.

"No, no wait!" He shouted out, but he was not heard. "Rukia! Rukia! Rukia!!!" He frantically grabbed onto the deck floor, but lost his grip as the boat went lower and lower. That was the last time Rukia and Naori ever saw their brother.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Naori ran past many passengers. She gently pushed those that were in her way and tried to dodge as many as she could. Suddenly she skidded to a stop when she noticed Uryu grabbing Rukia.

Rukia was suddenly thrown back when Uryu grabbed her.

"Where are you going? To him?! To be a whore to a gutter rat!?" He screamed into Rukia's face.

Rukia angrily looked at him. "I'd rather be his whore than your wife", she angrily spat out at Uryu. Rukia turned to leave, but Uryu kept his hold on her, not letting her go.

"No, no!" Uryu screamed at the struggling Rukia. "I said no!!"

Rukia kept struggling on and on. Naori was about to come out and give Uryu the ultimate punishment he deserved when Rukia suddenly turned around. Rukia quickly hawked back and spat at Uryu. Her spit landed in Uryu's eye making him release his grip on her. Satisfied, Rukia ran away as fast as she could. Uryu stood there, staring at her in shock with his hand at where she just spat.

_Nice, Rukia!_ Naori happily thought as she ran after Rukia without Uryu or Rukia noticing.

_Hold on, Ichigo! _Rukia frantically thought as she kept running. _I'm coming for you!_

_

* * *

_

This is by far, one of my most favorite scenes in the entire movie!! Mostly because Cal gets owned by Rose

_Review!!!!! I'll update and you get a cookie!!_


	17. Just Like Ichigo

_Very short chapter in between when Rukia saves Ichigo. Thought it was very sweet and yeah, really liked it so I posted it. Hope you don't mind... Also, thank you_ _Xion784__ for reviewing!!_

**

* * *

**

Just Like Ichigo

Ichigo and Hitsugaya were still trapped in the lower decks. The porthole above them was completely submerged in water, signaling the floor they were on was completely underwater. Now, the two are in serious trouble.

"Help! Can somebody hear me!?" Ichigo kept hollering out into the empty corridors. He loudly banged onto the pipes as he kept yelling desperately, "Help me!!"

Hitsugaya was about ready to give the guy another kick in the gut as he kept fidgeting around with the cuffs. Though the orange hair teens voice was loud, his cries were distant to any others. Water was rapidly speeding up in the corridors and heading towards the two prisoners.

**_Meanwhile…_**

Rukia kept frantically running away, though she had no idea where Ichigo was being kept nor who was following her at the moment. Rukia suddenly sensed a presence behind her and quickly turned around. There, just a couple feet away, was a panting Naori trying to catch up.

"Naori!!" Rukia screamed out with panic in her eyes. She grabbed Naori and shook her super hard as if she wanted to snap Naori back to her senses. "What are you doing here!? Why didn't you get on a boat!?"

Naori was taken aback for a few moments and with her trembling arms, she gently pushed off Rukia's grip from her. "Someone just like Ichigo is down there!!" She exclaimed while still trembling. "I have to save him!"

"No!!" Rukia screamed at Naori as she took a grip on Naori again. "It's too dangerous!"

Naori was about ready to cry when she heard those words coming out of Rukia. "Please!" She desperately cried out. "He's just as important to me like Ichigo's to you! So please…let me come!!"

Rukia gasped a little from her little sister's words as she slowly let go of her sister's arms. Naori stared at Rukia dead on hoping her sister would let her go with her. Rukia, still shocked, slowly turned around and ran again…with Naori following her.

Rukia kept running on and on in the first class corridors until she met Shunsui walking around, giving orders. "Shunsui-san!" Rukia called out, hoping to get his attention.

"Check the starboard corridor", Shunsui quickly said to a passing steward as he kept walking.

"Yes sir", the steward nodded and continued his way to the starboard corridor.

"Madam please put on a life belt. Get to the boat deck, immediately", Shunsui quickly placed a white life belt on Nanao when he noticed something was off. "Lisa, for Gods sake, put on your life belt. Set a good example", he yelled out to a passing woman.

"Yes, Shunsui-sama", she said and left.

Shunsui quickly opened a bunch of doors and called out, "Anyone in here?"

"Shunsui?" Rukia called out again and ran to him. "Shunsui-san, thank God! Where would the master-of-arms take someone under arrest?" She desperately asked pulling onto Shunsui's collar.

"What!? You have to get to a boat right away." He was about to grab Naori's hand when she stepped back to refuse it.

"I'm doing this with or without your help…but without will take longer." Rukia seriously said, giving Shunsui a stare down.

Shunsui didn't speak for a moment and then he sighed, knowing Rukia was not going to give up. "Take the elevator to the bottom. Go to the left down the crewman's passage. Then, go right and left again at the stairs. You'll come to a long corridor..."

_**Meanwhile…**_

Ichigo finally ceased yelling as he noticed no one was coming. Hitsugaya kept struggling with the cuffs, but he had no luck. Ichigo slowly closed his eyes to come up with a plan, but he suddenly opened them when he heard a faint sound. The sound of rushing water seeping through the door. Hitsugaya also noticed this and started to panic as water was quickly rising to their ankles.

"Oh shit! Oh shit!" Ichigo cried out as he jumped onto a desk to avoid the water. Hitsugaya had no choice, but to climb the horizontal pipe he was cuffed to. "This is bad…" He quietly murmured

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Excuse me! Thank you", Rukia screamed as she pushed more people out of her way. She quickly head towards the elevators. Naori followed her after dodging a barrage of people.

_Hold on! I'm coming!_ The two were thinking as they kept running.

"The lifts are closed", a steward said blocking the way to the elevators.

"I don't care –" Rukia started, but she was quickly cut off.

"The lifts are – I'm sorry miss, but the lifts are closed", he calmly told Rukia, blocking her path.

Rukia's anger flared up and she snatched the mans collar. She smashed him into the wall whilst giving him the same death glare she's been giving to Uryu all night.

"I'm through being polite!! I'm going goddamnit!" She screamed at him while she pushed the steward into the wall of the elevator. Naori followed after her, smiling at her sisters confidence. "Now take me down!" Rukia ordered pointing at the lever.

The frightened steward quickly sidestepped over to the lever and pulled it down as fast as he could. Now, all Rukia and Naori had to do was stand there and wait…

_**Meanwhile…**_

Ichigo and Hitsugaya's fear was quickly rising as water kept pouring in. The level of water was at quickly rising as water kept pouring in. The level of water was at Ichigo's knees now. (Hitsugaya's foot since he's sitting on a pipe) "Come on! Come on!" He said while trying to slip off his cuffs. Sadly, the cuffs didn't even budge.

Hitsugaya kept trying to slip his cuffs off, but the cuffs were wrapped tightly against his wrists. Suddenly, he slipped off the pipe he was sitting on and splashed into the water. _Damn it!_ He splashed his way back up so he could come for air. How foolish he looked, but Ichigo was too preoccupied to notice. Now, the water was at Hitsugaya's waist. (A/N: _He's short, remember_)

_**Later On…**_

Naori and Rukia were breathing hard as they went lower and lower. They knew the ship was sinking, but they didn't know how much of the ship was sunk. Was the water at knee level or waist or worst? Naori started to panic even more as she thought more of the water level. Anything more than five feet would certainly drown her. (A/N: _Imagine her being like an inch taller than Hitsugaya_)

_Please, let it not be too late!!_ Rukia kept thinking as they went lower and lower.

Suddenly water began to pour in as they arrived in the E deck. Rukia screamed and backed up as she saw the gallons of water pouring in. Naori screamed too and backed up into a corner from alarm. Her midnight dress and the coat she had on suddenly became a lot heavier for her and so did Rukia's pale white cascading dress. The water was rising at an alarming rate for the two. The steward frantically ran up to the lever again.

"I'm going back up!" He yelled and prepared to pull the lever up.

"No!" Rukia cried and she pushed the doors open and left as fast as she can. The water had gotten so high, Rukia couldn't move without her dress tangling up her legs. For Naori was the same as she slowly made her way to the entrance as Rukia exited. The only good thing was that the water had only reached up to their knees.

"Come back?! I'm going back up! I'm going back up!" The steward cried as he slammed the lever up. The elevator slowly went back up, leaving Rukia and Naori alone in the corridors with water flooding the place.

The elevator made a makeshift waterfall, splashing Rukia and Naori with a ton of water. Rukia's hair had gotten soaked from all the water, but she didn't care as she trudged her way through the water. Her dress was drenched and almost see-through and she was freezing to the bone from the ice-cold water. Again, Rukia didn't care, as she was too busy searching for her love.

Rukia looked on at the path she was going to take. It was filled with freezing cold water and many wooden furniture were in her way, floating around. Inside, Rukia was panicking till no end.

"You ready for this?" Naori asked while she looked up at Rukia.

…Yeah…

_

* * *

_

Review!!!!

_That's a short chapter, I know. I wanted the "saving Ichigo" scene to be in one big chapter…so yeah. Wait did I just spoil this for you!? Forget I ever wrote that!!......Whatever, the movie already spoiled it_


	18. Rukia to the Rescue

_9 friggin' pages just to write of Rukia saving Ichigo. This is going to be a loonng chapter for me. My arms are killing me…_

_Thank you to xxxChaosQueenxxx__ for reviewing!!_

**

* * *

**

Rukia to the Rescue

Rukia was breathing harder and harder as she walked down the empty water filled corridors. Naori steadily followed her, keeping her ears open for any sign of Ichigo and Hitsugaya. Rukia trudged further and further in the water, while trying to untangle her feet from her dress.

"Crew passage, crew passage…" She silently mumbled, trying to see a sign pointing for a crew passage. Sure enough in one of the corridors, there was a plaque above a doorframe reading '_Crew Only'_. "Crew passage", Rukia sighed, relieved that she found the right way. She kept going through the water without stopping to rest.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Toshiro", Ichigo called out to his friend who was struggling as the water reached the bottom of his torso. "Got any ideas?"

"No", Hitsugaya flatly replied while inside he knew he was going to drown soon if they waited any longer.

_Rukia…Naori…_ He thought to himself while Ichigo dropped his head in hopelessness. _Are you even coming at all?_

_**Back to the Heroes…**_

Rukia ran as fast as she could through the water. The water had already reached her mid-thigh. (Bottom of torso for Naori) She needed to hurry fast! Rukia quickly pushed wooden furniture out of her way, which was an easy task for her. But most of the furniture was heavy desks and chairs and, Rukia had to move through water with her heavy dress. This process began to take its toll on Rukia as she stumbled a little.

_I have to help too!_ Naori hastily thought and she got in front of Rukia. She quickly pushed most of the furniture out of the way, but this also took its toll on Naori as she started getting dizzy.

Rukia followed after her hardworking sister while she tried to recall the instructions she was given. "Left" She finalized. Naori heard this and went to the left corridor. Her arms were starting to go numb as she pushed more floating things out of their way.

When the two went further into the corridor, they hit a fork in the road. Rukia couldn't remember much of the instructions from this point on. There was one thing left to do that might lead her to him…

"Ichigo! Ichigo!" She cried out so loud that Naori was starting to go deaf.

Suddenly the lights started flickering and Rukia panicked as she kept calling out. "Ichigo!!" She screamed out through the empty corridors.

_**Nearby…**_

The two prisoners were freezing and shivering till no ends. Ichigo rested his head onto a pipe to try to clear his head. Hitsugaya twisted his handcuffs to try to get a better view of the number. _Got it!_ He triumphantly thought and looked at the number, knowing that the number would save him if they ever came. The room was completely silent until…

"Ichigo! Ichigo!" A voice called out, snapping Ichigo out of his daze.

"That voice…" He quietly said to himself. Suddenly, his hopes were raised higher and he screamed out, "Rukia!! Rukia!!"

_It's him!_ Rukia happily thought and tried to follow that voice. Naori quickly followed after her.

"Rukia!! Rukia!! I'm in here!"

Rukia ran down the water filled corridor, trying to see where the voice was coming from. Unfortunately, the entire floor was empty, so Ichigo's voice echoed through the entire corridor.

Rukia called out again to see if she was going the right way. "Ichigo!"

"I'm in here!!" A voice responded followed with the sound of banging metal.

_He's near!_ Rukia happily thought and kept running to that voice. Naori followed with her ears open for another voice just in case Hitsugaya was locked in another room.

Rukia pushed open a door and there stood Ichigo with his thighs half submerged in water. Rukia's eyes started watering as she ran to Ichigo.

"Ichigo, Ichigo!" She screamed out as she ran to him. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorr–" She cut off her own sentence as she crashed her lips into Ichigo's. Their lips were soft as pillows against one another, a feeling Rukia had missed.

"Toshiro" Naori gladly said, relieved that Hitsugaya didn't drown yet. She slowly leaned back on the wall behind her due to exhaustion. She took deep breaths of air as she was regenerating her wasted energy.

"What took you guys so long?" He replied just as Rukia and Ichigo parted lips.

"That guy, Aizen, put the necklace in my pocket." Ichigo told the teary Rukia.

"I know. I know. I know." Rukia cried out in a rushed voice with cracks in the middle. She reached out and grabbed Ichigo, pulling the two into a hug. She let go just as quick after the embrace.

"Listen Rukia." Ichigo shook Rukia off and stared at her deep in the eyes. "You're going to have to find a spare key, alright?" He quickly motioned towards a nearby cabinet. "Look in that cabinet right there."

Rukia quickly ran over to the cabinet and she slammed the door open. She frantically started searching for the key that will unlock Ichigo's handcuffs.

"It's a little silver one, Rukia!" Ichigo told her.

"These are all brass ones", Rukia frantically called back as she left the cabinet to Ichigo.

"Check here, Rukia", Ichigo quickly motioned to a desk drawer. Rukia rushed over to the desk drawer and pulled it right out of its place. Things were flying all over the place as she kept rummaging for a key.

"Rukia…" He silently said causing Rukia to stop what she was doing and look at him. "How did you find out I didn't do it?"

"I didn't…" Rukia smiled at Ichigo at that moment. "I just realized I already knew…" The two were silent and were staring at each other for a moment. Naori turned around to find the two staring at each other lovingly like two statues that were carved from love and for love. After a couple of seconds, Ichigo snapped back to the situation.

"Keep looking," He said frantically.

"Oh." Rukia quickly snapped back to her senses. "Right."

While the two were busy, Naori quickly got to work on Hitsugaya's handcuffs. She was about to try ripping the cuffs from the pipe when Hitsugaya quickly notified her that would not work. She frantically looked around and her eyes landed on the key cabinet.

"Did they take your key?" She asked Hitsugaya before leaving for the cabinet.

He shook his head and quickly replied, "It's key number GK5379FH6."

From that moment Naori's mind went blank. She stared at the dozen of keys, trying to comprehend what Hitsugaya just said. _Forget it…_ she hastily thought and turned to Hitsugaya again. "What does it look like?" She asked quickly.

"It's small, brass, and it's square shaped." Hitsugaya called back.

Naori quickly rummaged through the key cabinet. She took the keys that didn't fit Hitsugaya's descriptions and threw those in the water. She frantically kept looking until she found the right one…At that time, Rukia couldn't even find a trace of Ichigo's keys.

"No key! There's no key!" Rukia cried out as she dropped the drawer.

"All right Rukia." Ichigo called for her attention. "Listen, you're going to have to find some help."

Rukia looked at him with her eyes wide open. Her eyes were about to cry when he said that. "Ichi…"

"Rukia, trust me. It'll be all right." Ichigo said boring his eyes into hers.

Rukia looked down in the water for a second. When she looked down, she saw a reflection of her face. The lips of her reflection seemed to be mouthing to her, _Daijyoubu. _Rukia smiled again with her confidence restored, _Okay._

She confidently looked up and made her way to Ichigo and kissed him again. When she pulled away, she quickly ran to the door.

"I'll be back", she called back to Ichigo. "Naori, stay here."

"I'll just wait right here…" Ichigo replied.

Naori, at the time, was still looking for Hitsugaya's key. Her hands were trembling as she searched. Finally she found the right key at the top right of the cabinet. "Toshiro, found it!" she cried out…until with her trembling hands, she accidentally dropped it. "Oh, come on!" She cried out and exhaustedly dove for the key.

"Hey Naori…" Ichigo called out to the submerged girl. "You alright?"

No answer came out…

_**Meanwhile…**_

Rukia was starting to have a hard time walking through the water. The water rose so quickly, it was now at her chest. She needed to hurry quickly. Rukia ran up a nearby staircase leading to the D level.

"Hello! Is there anyone here?" She called out when she made it to the top. "Hello? Is anybody down here? We need help! Hello?" Rukia kept running through the maze of corridors until she spotted a man.

The man spotted her as well and panicked. He ran up to her and frantically grabbed her arm and started pulling her…away from Ichigo. "Miss! You shouldn't be down here!"

Sir, I need your help", Rukia begged for him to stop, but he just ignored her cries of plea.

"This way, quickly", he kept on tugging away from Ichigo.

"There's a man down there and he's trapped. Please", she kept trying to comprehend the man, but he still won't listen.

"There's no need to panic."

"I'm not panicking", she said irritated and shouted angrily. "You're going the wrong way. Let go of me! Listen!" She yanked away from his grip and socked him hard in the nose. The man stepped back a little from the impact and leaned back in shock against the wall. He touched his nose and saw it was covered in fresh blood.

"To hell with you", he said and ran off, leaving Rukia alone again. The ship was starting to groan, which only meant bad news.

Rukia, exhausted, leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. She stood there for seconds until her eyes flashed back. She spotted a fire hose on a coil next to an ax. She quickly slammed open the door of the fire hose and uncoiled it. When she had enough rope, she swung the fire hose into the ax case. The case broke in a matter of seconds with glass flying all over the place. Rukia snatched the ax and ran back to the level below.

Suddenly, she stopped when she approached the staircase. The water had risen so high; it already covered a portion of the stairs. Rukia slowly made her way down the steep steps of the staircase. She leaned out over it and looked out through the corridors. Suddenly, the lights near her shorted out, frightening the raven-haired woman a little. Rukia took a deep breath and stood back up on the steep staircase.

_The jacket's going to weigh me down._ She hastily thought and threw down her pink coat. She took hold of the ax and slowly eased herself into the frigid waters. She gasped a little from the cold and reached up to a pipe over her to keep afloat. The water already reached the base of her neck! Slowly she made her way to Ichigo.

When she had gotten close enough, she let go of the overhanging pipes and held the ax over her head. She quickly pushed her through the door and found Ichigo standing on a desk. The water had slightly reached him now. Hitsugaya, on the other hand, had to pull himself up at the pipe he was cuffed to stay afloat. If he lets go of his grip, he is going to drown. Naori suddenly came up producing the key to his cuffs.

"About time", he murmured as Naori swam to him and started working on his handcuffs. She also had to cling to the pipe keep afloat.

"Sorry", Naori curtly replied as she (purposely) gave Hitsugaya's cuffs a sharp twist as she turned the key. That hard twist made Hitsugaya want to cry badly. "It's pretty murky in those waters."

A few feet away from them, Rukia called out to Ichigo when she approached him. "Ichigo!"

"Rukia!!" He said, relieved.

"Will this work?" she asked holding up the ax she took. Ichigo's eyes widened a little as he saw the **sharp** ax.

"I guess we'll find out", he placed his hands on the same horizontal pipe Hitsugaya was cuffed onto. "Move away, Toshiro."

Hitsugaya looked over from Naori to see a very, very **sharp** ax in Rukia's hands. _Ohh, no. I am not havin'my hands cut off now._ He hastily thought and grabbed Naori to pull her away from Rukia's path.

"Toshiro!" Naori exclaimed surprised as Hitsugaya pulled her to the farthest end of the pipe, which is about a foot away. "Don't make me lose this key again!"

Rukia slowly raised her **sharp** ax and –

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. Try a couple of practice swings over there", Ichigo pointed to the floating wooden cabinet behind Rukia. Rukia made her way to the wooden cabinet and lifted the ax. She swung it down as hard as she could and it made a huge cut in the wood. She pulled it out and looked back at Ichigo.

"Good, now try to hit the same mark again. Rukia", Ichigo instructed her. Rukia faced the wooden cabinet and slammed the ax down. She made it about a foot off target, which is waaay off.

_Ichigo…you okay with this??_ Naori and Hitsugaya nervously thought as they kept struggling with Hitsugaya's cuff.

"Okay, that's enough practice. Come on Rukia, you can do it", Ichigo said and positioned his hands onto the horizontal pipe. "Listen. Just hit it really hard and really fast."

With her hands trembling, Rukia pulled the **sharp** ax back and –

"Wait! Open your hands up a little more. Right. Listen Rukia, I trust you…" He said when he stopped Rukia.

Rukia looked at the chain and her lip started trembling. Ichigo ducked his head behind the pipe and tightly shut his eyes. At that time, Naori had finally opened Hitsugaya's cuffs. He quickly unwrapped himself from the pipe and pushed Naori back into the water. "Move!!"

"Go!" Rukia squeezed her eyes shut and swung the ax fast and hard. Luckily, the ax made direct contact with the chain and with a loud _clang_, it broke. Rukia opened her eyes and gasped with amazement. Ichigo pulled his hands apart and gasped while looking at his freed hands. He jumped into Rukia and happily embraced her.

"You did it!" He said while hugging her. Steadily, but quickly the two parted and he said, "Come on, let's go!" He jumped down into the water, but since he was standing on a desk, he was not used to the water yet. "Oh shit! This is cold! Shit! Shit! Shit!" He yelped out when he hit the icy waters.

_She did it…_ Hitsugaya thought amazed. But he didn't notice that he had pushed Naori too far into the water when he panicked from Rukia's ax. Literally, Naori was almost ready to drown. "Toshiro…let go of me!!" She screamed out with air bubbles coming out of her mouth. She clutched onto Hitsugaya's wrists and tried to push his hands away from her shoulders.

Hitsugaya turned back and noticed he was holding Naori down underwater. Her face had turned to a glare and she started choking from the lack of oxygen. A bunch of sweat drops appeared on Hitsugaya's head as he released his grip on Naori. In seconds, she frantically and quickly swam up and gasped for air.

"My bad…" Hitsugaya said apologetically.

_This is what I get for saving you…_ Naori grimly thought as she trudged her way out the door while pushing many floating furniture out of her way.

A few feet away, Ichigo and Rukia stopped in their tracks when they saw that the exit was too over flooded for them to pass through.

"This is the way out." Rukia exclaimed at the blocked exit.

"We have to find another way. Come on", Ichigo said and he pulled Rukia to another direction.

"Ichigo, Rukia", Hitsugaya called out to the fleeing two. Ichigo and Rukia looked over to him to see him pointing to another staircase.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Up on deck, many passengers were frantically running around trying to board a lifeboat. Some people tripped and fell into the waters themselves. They were all pushing and shoving to get themselves on that one chance of survival. The entire Titanic was in chaos now that the bow was almost submerged in water.

Other lifeboats that were already departed were rowing away from the ship. "Well, that's something you don't see everyday." Yoruichi managed to breathe out as she and Byakuya kept rowing a paddle.

"Aizen", Uryu called out to a man amidst the chaos happening around them.

"She's not on the starboard side either", Aizen reported to Uryu.

"We're running out of time and this strutting martinet isn't letting any men on at all", Uryu sighed.

"There's one on the other side letting men on", Aizen reported giving Uryu his full attention.

Uryu smiled and said, "Well, then that's our play. We'll need some insurance first. Come on." He motioned for Aizen to follow.

_**Meanwhile…**_

On a clean floor that was not yet been sunken in water, many passengers were running around, trying to get to safety. A loud banging noise was heard from one of the doors in the hall. A steward quickly ran up to the door to see what was going on. He abruptly stopped when Ichigo and Hitsugaya busted through the door. Rukia and Naori quickly followed after them. The four were completely soaked to the bone and they were dripping of water.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" The annoyed steward yelled at the four. They ignored him and continued their way away from the shouting steward. He followed them and kept ranting on and on, "You'll have to pay for that, you know. That's White Star Line property!"

"**SHUT UP!!"** Hitsugaya, Naori, Ichigo, and Rukia exclaimed at him altogether.

_**

* * *

**_

**_Daijyoubu:_** _It's all right_

_Sometimes, I think I abuse my own OC too much. Let see what I've already done to her: made her bang her head into a pole, put her through ettiquecy training, made her miss the entire IchiRuki scenes that were happening, had Aizen hunt her down, destroyed and bruised her back, took some verbal abuse from Luppy, made her go into icy water, made her take Rukia's place in pushing furniture, almost went deaf, made her swim for Hitsugaya's keys, almost had Hitsugaya drown her………I think she's just fine!!_

_Review and I'll update!!_


	19. Let Us Out So We Can Have A Chance

_My most favorite line in this scene was the one screamed out by Tommy._

**_

* * *

_**

Let Us Out So We Can Have A Chance

Many passengers were running around, trying to find a possibly half-empty lifeboat that would be their way to safety. Officers were starting to go from orderly to panicking and frustration. Now, they don't treat passengers like the way they did when the passengers first arrived. Officers were now getting any woman and children they see and they shoved them into a lifeboat. There were no longer any lines waiting to board nor any peace.

Shunsui had taken a quick notice of this process, but he was more interested on the boats capacity. Quickly, he rushed to the officers loading the boats.

"You! Officer!" Shunsui exclaimed at the officer leading the rest. "Why are these boats being launched half full?"

"Not now, Kyo-" the officer bluntly replied, trying to get back to work. Yet he was quickly cut off.

"There" Shunsui jutted his finger out to a boat that was launched not too long ago. "Look, 20 or so…in a boat built for 65 and I saw a boat with only 12—12!!" Shunsui exclaimed with hotness and anger in his tone.

"Well, we weren't sure of the weight, Kyoraku-sama." The officer managed to stammer out, "The boats may have buckled."

"Nonsense! These boats were tested in Belfast with the weight of 70 men!" Shunsui stated the fact angrily. "Now fill these boats up! For God's sake man!"

The officer looked back at the boat with 20 passengers on it, quietly drifting away from the rapidly sinking Titanic. He swallowed up his stupidity and turned back to the hectic crowd. "Please. I need more women and children, please", he said with his voice tight and nervous.

All around Titanic's deck, boats were being lowered into the frigid waters of the Atlantic. Some officers had opened the hatch door to see the boats condition. When they made a quick notice of the people surrounding them, they quickly closed the hatch.

_We're running out of time!_ Renji frantically thought, when he saw the sunken part of the ship through the hatch.

_**Down Below…**_

Many third class passengers were crowding up against the locked gate. They pushed and shoved each other in panic. Many stewards outside of the gate were trying to calm the crowd down, but with no success.

"You can't keep us locked in here like animals!" Urahara angrily exclaimed at the stewards. "The boat's bloody sinking!"

The stewards looked past the crowds of third class passengers and they saw a number of women and children scattered amongst the crowd. Finally, they caved in on one condition. "Bring forward the women and children." The steward ordered. "Unlock the gates."

One steward unlocked the gate and opened it slightly. One woman managed to make it out, but a sea of men started to shove their way through the gate. Only two men made it out while the rest were shoved back in through punches, kicks, and a butt of an ax. The stewards shoved everyone back through the gate and locked it again.

Nearby, Ichigo, Rukia, Hitsugaya, and Naori were running around searching for a way out. All of them noticed the great mass of passengers trying to get through the locked gates. Ichigo tried going into the thick and chaotic crowd to get a better view, but all he could see was a mass of heads trying to get through bars, but their efforts were in vain.

"For God's sake, there are women and children down here!" Urahara exclaimed. **"Let us out so we can have a chance!"**

His words stunned the steward with the keys for a moment. The steward put away his keys while staring down at Uruhara. Seeing his efforts were in vain, Uruhara made a gesture as if saying, 'I'm going to get you!' Urahara descended from the top of the crowd and he made his way down the overflowing stairwell.

Urahara's eyes caught onto a familiar orange head. "Ichigo!" He exclaimed, surprised.

"Urahara!" Ichigo exclaimed back as Uruhara reached him and the others. "Can we get out?"

"It's hopeless that way!" Urahara fiercely explained, pointing at the gigantic and frantic crowd.

"Well whatever we do, we gotta do it fast", Ichigo replied with concern.

"Ichigo!" Ichigo heard a voice calling out to him. He quickly turned around to see his friend Renji weaving through the thicket of people, trying to get to his group. He accidentally bumped into Naori while passing through but luckily Rukia had caught her. "Renji!" The two quickly hugged each other in relief and separated just as quick.

"The boats are all gone!" Renji exclaimed.

"The whole place is flooding. We got to get out of here." Ichigo seriously said.

"There's nada this way!" Renji exclaimed back. Hitsugaya eyes widened at that remark. _How the heck are we going to get out!!_ He thought in panic.

"All right, let's go this way." Ichigo said. He grabbed for Rukia's hand and started going another direction. "Come on!"

Hitsugaya, Urahara, Renji, and Naori ran after the leading two. All of them had hopes on finding a way out and saving themselves.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Uryu hastily took the velvet box containing the Heart of the Ocean. He quickly ripped it out of the box and stuffed it into his pocket. While he was at it, he took as much money as he could and stuffed it in any pocket he could find.

"I make my own luck", he said while looking at Aizen.

"So do I" Aizen replied, opening his jacket to reveal a silver gun tucked safely into his vest.

Uryu smirked and he quickly closed the ugly green safe. He locked it and the two quickly made their way out of the suite.

_**Meanwhile…**_

The 6 people ran through masses of people trying to get out. Ichigo was the head of the group, searching for any open passages.

"Come on!" Renji exclaimed.

"Come on! Let's go this way!" Ichigo said and he quickly ran through an open door. They ran past many passengers. One woman had collapsed onto the floor, refusing to get back up. They kept running and running through many twists and curves. They even had to squeeze themselves against the wall to get past a group who was trying to translate a sign written in English.

"This way!" Ichigo said and ran up a nearby staircase. Everyone followed him, yet Naori and Hitsugaya had trouble going up because the staircase was increasingly steeper. Ichigo skipped a couple of steps to get to the top, only to see the gates were already locked and a bumbling steward was outside guarding it.

"Just go back to the main stairwell and everything will be sorted out there", the steward told the small mass of people who were pushing themselves against the gates. Ichigo quickly pushed his way to the front with the others not far behind.

"Open the gate." Ichigo firmly said.

"Go back to the main stair-" the steward stated, but he was soon cut off.

"Open the gate right now!" Ichigo angrily told him.

"Go back to the main stairwell like I told you", the steward repeated himself.

Ichigo, frustrated, glanced at Rukia. Her hair was disheveled and all frizzed up. Her arms were covered with goose bumps and she was shivering. Naori and Hitsugaya didn't too looked good either. Rukia sighed and she shook her head in hopelessness.

Instantly, Ichigo turned back around to face the steward and began to violently shake the bars of the gates. "Goddamnit!! Son of a bitch!!" He yelled out in rage and shook the gate even more. A few seconds later, Ichigo pulled back from the gate and glanced into the crowd, hoping to find something that would help. He spotted a long, hard, wooden bench and a brilliant idea sparked up. "Urahara, Renji, Toshiro, give me a hand here."

Ichigo began ripping the bench from its place and his three requested men joined him. They ferociously tugged onto the bench and in seconds, the floor started to give way. Rukia and Naori took quick notice of this and went to clear the pathway.

"Move aside! Move aside!" They screamed while moving everyone out of the way. Some people were confused at first, but when they saw the wooden bench being torn from the floor, they pressed themselves against the wall to avoid it. "Move aside!" Rukia screamed as she grabbed a woman from her place and slammed her into a wall.

"Put that down!" The steward ordered, but his efforts were in vain.

Naori and Rukia quickly pressed themselves against the walls to avoid contact from the bench that was now in the three men's and a boy's hands.

"One! Two!" Ichigo hollered out signaling to go.

"Stop that!" The steward yelled back.

"THREE!!" They rammed the bench into the door, but the gates only moved a little, yet enough to know they were loose. "Again!" Ichigo screamed out and they rammed the door again. This time the gates went off their hinges.

They dropped the bench and proceeded to get out. Renji was the first to get out, followed by Ichigo. Ichigo turned around to help Rukia through. "Let's go Rukia!" He said grabbing her hand and she quickly followed. Uruhara quickly glided through the gates and past the very ticked off steward.

"You can't go out there. You can't -" The steward was suddenly cut off when a very, very annoyed Naori jammed the heel of her shoe into his foot and Hitsugaya gave the steward a painful uppercut. The steward slumped against the wall in pain and the two quickly followed after the rest of the crew.

_**On the Boat Deck…**_

Passengers ran up and down Titanic in panic and chaos was everywhere. Soon, hectic crowds began appearing near any lifeboats there were. Officers were now using their own bodies to keep the crowds back. Gin was in charge of a lifeboat, but even he couldn't keep the crowds in order. Many people were starting to risk it. They jumped from the edge of Titanic, trying to reach out for the boats. One man went too far and pushed a woman into the edge of the lifeboat. Officers took poles and pushed a mass of people back as some men pulled the woman back in from the second level.

"Keep order here! Keep order!" Gin exclaimed narrowing his eyes at the crowd. He brandished a pistol and pointed it into the crowd. "Keep order or I'll shoot yer like dogs!" The crowd started to calm down when they saw a pistol waving in front of their faces. "Keep order I say."

When the crowd finally calmed down, Gin sighed and turned around. He secretly started to load his pistol since it was empty.

Uryu and Aizen ran out at the deck and looked at the many passengers jumping into the lifeboats.

"We're too late!" Uryu exclaimed at Aizen.

"There are more boats down in front", Aizen stated. "Stay with this one, Gin. He seems to be quite practical."

Uryu turned around and peered out at the scene before him. Shrieks of terror filled the air of the night. Officers pushed many people back that were on the second floor, trying to get on. One of the boats was being lowered on top of another due to the incline of the ship. Officers frantically cut the ropes that held the lower boat and many other passengers were trying to keep the other boat from coming down. One officer had to shoot his gun to scare the crowd. Nothing was being done in an orderly way now.

"It's starting to fall apart", Uryu quickly stated. "We don't have much time."

Uryu turned around and started searching for Gin. When he spotted Gin, Uryu quickly ran up to him. "Ichimaru-san?"

"Ishida-san" Gin replied, acknowledging he was there. Gin quickly turned his attention back to the lifeboats.

"I'm a businessman you know, and I have a business proposition for you." Uryu told him as they walked up the deck with a few panicking passengers getting in their way.

_

* * *

_

That ends another chapter of this story. It's starting to fall apart…can Ichigo and his gang survive?

Review!!!!

_Review to find out!! If I get at least 5 reviews, I'll update!!_


	20. Decisions

_I've always wondered about this little fact in the movie. In one scene Rose doesn't have a black coat on and the next scene, she does. How did that happen? Did she make a coat appear out of thin air? Well, since I never really figured that out so I wrote it in to happen. You'll figure it out when you read this chapter._

_Thank you to Lydiacatfish__ and Zinyakp37__ for reviewing!!!!_

**

* * *

**

Decisions

Titanic was slowly approaching its moments of death. The entire bow has already sunken. Huge masses of people were running towards the stern, trying to stay on as long as possible. The officers were trying to double their speed in sending off the lifeboats, but that didn't seem to help quite much.

Somewhere on the top deck, Ichigo and Rukia busted out of one of the ships doors. "Come on Rukia!" Ichigo said, ushering Rukia to follow. She quickly followed after him and their party followed after them.

Ichigo and Rukia suddenly stopped when they made it onto the starboard side. They gasped when they saw the sight before them.

"The boats are gone!!" Rukia exclaimed with terror.

Ichigo quickly ran over to the boats side and climbed onto the rails. He peered far over the ship to get a better view. Rukia had also followed after him. _We don't have much time!_ She feverously thought.

Ichigo and Rukia turned around to run to the other side to see if there were any boats when Rukia suddenly recognized a familiar face.

"Colonel!" She called out to another man ushering two women. "Are there any boats on that side?"

"No miss" The colonel replied, "But there are a couple of boats on the far end." He pointed over to the place he was talking about. "This way, I'll lead you."

Ichigo and Rukia took off once they heard the instructions. They bolted past many people and even had to shove some out of their way. Urahara, Renji, Naori, and Hitsugaya quickly followed after them.

Elsewhere on the upper deck, the band was finishing another one of its songs. Though the violinist messed up due to a passenger bumping into him.

"What's the use?" One of the members exclaimed. "Nobody's listening to us anyway."

"Well they don't listen to us at dinner either", the head violinist replied as he lifted the violin to his shoulder. "Come on. Let's play. It'll keep us warm."

All of the other band members agreed and lifted their instruments up for playing. "Full fierce", the head violinist said and they started playing a fast paced cheery song.

Ichigo and the others quickly ran past the band. They didn't even stop since they were too preoccupied with their own troubles.

"Music to drown by", Urahara sarcastically said. "Now I know I'm in first class."

_**Meanwhile…**_

At a much calmer part of the ship, Gin was hurrying to get as many passengers as he could onto a lifeboat. He quickly peered down at the level before him to glance at the situation right now. Something was puzzling him, though.

"Where is everyone?" He asked another officer.

The officer pointed to the end of the ship, "They're all still out, sir."

Gin was about to walk to the other end of the ship to get more officers to help. Uryu suddenly stopped him on his way.

"We have an understanding, do we? Gin Ichimaru?" Uryu said while shoving bills into Gin's pocket. Uryu gave a nod as if to say, yes. Gin only glanced at him before hurrying away on his duties. Gin's fingers slightly touched the bills when he was running off. _Was this a wise choice?_ He thought.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Dense and murky crowds were gathering up near one single lifeboat. It was even harder for officers to safely get anyone onto a lifeboat. A pistol could be heard from one of the annoyed officers who were trying to calm the crowd. Ichigo and the others were pushing past those crowds, trying to make their way to the lifeboat.

"Women and children only!", the officer shouted out. "Move back sir. This way madam." A woman slowly eased herself onto the still empty boat. That empty boat would soon be clustered full of people.

Ichigo quickly took notice of this. "You guys check on the other side!" He told Urahara and Renji. "Go!"

Urahara and Renji quickly left to check on the other side. Before leaving, Renji placed his hands on Ichigo's shoulder. "Stay strong, ok", he said and those words could of brought Ichigo to tears. "And take care of your little girlfriend!" He called back before running after Urahara.

_I will…_ Ichigo thought. He smiled and turned back to Rukia and the situation before him.

Rukia gazed motionlessly at the lifeboat. Her head was spinning and she currently didn't know what to do. Suddenly, a pull on her arm brought Rukia to her senses. She peered down to see Naori tugging onto her arm.

"What is it Naori?" She asked to her sister.

Naori removed the jacket she had on. "Here" She said and lifted the jacket up to give it to Rukia. "Take it and put it on."

Rukia could only stare at the jacket she was offered. "Naori…" She whispered and she slowly shook her head. "I can't take this. You're going to freeze to death."

Naori sighed and she proceeded to gently shove the jacket into Rukia's arms. "I know that", she said and turned back to the lifeboat. "But…I'm not the one who's half naked right now."

Rukia peered back at her dress and realized what she was talking about. Her dress had gotten so wet, it was clinging to her legs and the entire thing was see-through. What was worse was that the material used to make this dress was very thin and it had already lost its composure. Rukia blushed from the fact and placed the coat on herself.

"Besides, it didn't fit me anyways", Naori scuffed a little from that fact.

Rukia smiled from Naori's kind gesture. "Thank you Naori", she gently said to her little sister.

For a second there, Hitsugaya was taken aback from Naori's kindness. He was so used to Naori's cold and haughty attitude that he never noticed she had a soft side to her. "That was sweet of you", he said turning to Naori who was on his side.

"Don't get used to it", Naori replied instantly, smirking at him.

_Well, that was a clear 180. _Hitsugaya thought and anime-ish pulsing veins appeared on his head. "Well. It's a good thing you gave it to her." He said which made Naori curiously look at him. "You looked butt ugly in that coat."

"What?" Naori, again, instantly replied. "You wanted to see me in a dress again?" One of her eyebrows perked up from that fact. Hitsugaya just turned around to not let her see his very embarrassed face. (A/N: _Burn!!_)

_**Elsewhere…**_

An officer quickly set up the rocket. It was another distress signal that he was going to shoot soon. Aizen was hurrying to Uryu to give vital information. He eased himself past the officer and to Uryu.

"I found her", he reported to Uryu. "On the other side…Waiting for a boat…"

Uryu glanced at the other side of the ship as Aizen was saying.

Aizen quickly finished his report, "…with **him**."

Uryu was taken aback from this. Inside rage was fueling up in his heart and he now wanted to give that woman a piece of his mind. Though all this was happening to Uryu, he kept his cool and collected persona.

"Anymore women and children!" Gin hollered out. Uryu glanced at the boats direction and then he glanced at Rukia's direction. He had a very hard decision to make.

"Come aboard miss", Ukitake said, helping a women get into a boat.

"Anyone else?" Gin said to Uryu as if telling him to get onto the boat. Uryu's head was spinning at the moment. He sighed and looked away.

"Get ready to launch!" Gin hollered out and he shoved the immense pack of people to get into the boat.

"Oh goddamnit all to hell", Uryu softly said and he walked away. His anger was building up more and more as he got closer to Rukia's presence.

Back at the lifeboat, everyone was set to launch. Ukitake nervously looked at the ship and noticed no one was there. He peered down at the boat before him and saw that there was still space.

"Prepare to lower", Gin commanded.

Once Ukitake heard this, he took the opportunity and stealthily jumped into the lifeboat. He turned his face away from Gin so he wouldn't be noticed.

Gin, of course, noticed and he stared at the very nervous Ukitake, who didn't even glance at Gin. Only seconds went by before Gin figured to let him be.

"Take them down", he said and motioned for the boats to lower. The boats started lowering steadily into the murky waters of the ocean.

Ukitake sighed of relief, but afterwards he was going to punch himself endlessly for doing this.

_

* * *

_

Review!!!! And I'll post!!


	21. Unwilling to Leave, Unable to Stay

_OMG!! Even though this chapter was the best scene in the entire movie, I hated typing this up. I got it all typed up and when I went to type the next chapter, I accidentally erased this one. And I had to redo the entire thing!! GRRR!!!!!!!!! Other than that, hands down best scene in the entire movie!!_

_Also, this chapter will look weird and different from other chapters cause fanfiction wanted to be glitchy to piss me off._

**

* * *

**

Unwilling to Leave

**Unable to Stay**

"Give her to me", one of the officers said and he took away the daughter from the father's hands.

"Daddy", the small girl pleaded back out.

"It'll be fine darling. Don't you worry." The father replied back with tears in his eyes. "It's good-bye for a little while. Only for a little while."

Rukia slowly turned to him, motionless as she watched the family part.

"There'll be another boat for the daddies. This boat's for the mummies and the children", the father said which made the daughter cry. The older sibling tried to console her, but her efforts were in vain. "You hold Mummy's hand and be a good little girl."

Rukia stared on at the family. She slowly let go of her gaze on them and turned firmly to Ichigo. "I'm not going without you", she stated firmly.

"No, you have to go... now!" Ichigo firmly replied back with his hands gripping onto Rukia.

"No Ichigo", Rukia firmly said.

"Get in the boat, Rukia", Ichigo told her again.

"No Ichigo", Rukia repeated again.

"Yes. Get on the boat!" Ichigo started pushing Rukia closer to the lifeboat, until somebody intervened and it was the worst somebody it could possibly be.

"Yes get on the boat, Rukia!" Uryu said as he intervened between Ichigo and Rukia. He violently pushed past Naori, which could've created a domino effect if Hitsugaya wasn't there to catch her. His expression was unreadable as always, but Rukia could clearly see how he was feeling. She moved a considerable amount of space towards Ichigo after noticing that.

Uryu gave a slight scowl to Ichigo before turning his attention to Rukia. "My God, look at you. You look a fright!" He exclaimed and he pulled off the jacket Rukia had on and shoved that into Ichigo. Ichigo angrily stared at Uryu as he let the jacket fall to the ground. Uryu took off his jacket and placed it onto Rukia. He touched her face wanting to make sure she was all right and that crossed the line for Ichigo. Ichigo took grasp of Rukia and pushed her away from Uryu.

"Go on, I'll get the next one", Ichigo said, staring dead on at Rukia. Hoping she would get on the boat.

"No, not without you", Rukia said through her gritted teeth with tears that were threatening her face.

"Listen to me, I'll be all right. Rukia, I'll be fine", Ichigo said, trying to reassure her so she wouldn't have to worry about him. "I'm a survivor, all right? Don't worry about me."

Uryu looked on at the two and he sighed with frustration. He placed his hand between them to separate them and he said, "I have an arrangement with an officer on the other side of the ship." Rukia's eyes widened when she heard that. " Ichigo and I can get off safely, both of us." Uryu glanced at Ichigo, hoping he would catch on.

Ichigo stared motionlessly at Uryu before turning back to Rukia. "See? Got my own boat to catch", he told her.

"Now hurry. They're almost full", Uryu lightly said with his plastered smile shown.

Rukia looked on at Ichigo, but her gaze was cut short as an officer pulled her away. "Step aboard miss", he commanded.

Ichigo solemnly looked on at Rukia with tears almost threatening his face. He suddenly leaned over and whispered something into Hitsugaya's ears. "Protect them…" Ichigo straightened back up to continue to look on at Rukia. Rukia turned back to face Ichigo with her eyes wide with fear.

Hitsugaya gazed sadly at Ichigo. _I'm sorry this had to happen…_ Hitsugaya thought and he quickly took Naori's hand. He led her into the lifeboat before jumping into the boat himself.

Rukia suddenly reached out over the officers and grabbed Ichigo's hand. Ichigo gave her a reassuring squeeze with his hand. Both of them wanted time to stop at this moment. Both of them wanted to be within the other's touch. Yet time had to move forward… An officer pushed Ichigo away and their grip on one another was lost.

"Lower away!!" The officer yelled out and the boat gave a sudden jolt as it started to lower. Some people let out a gasp in surprise when the boat gave the jolt. Though Rukia didn't make a single sound. She only had her eyes on Ichigo the entire time the boat was being lowered. Her eyes blinked away the tears she had on before as she continued to stare, motionless at Ichigo. Though it looked like she was being lowered from Ichigo, in reality, she was going farther and farther away.

Naori quietly turned her gaze to Rukia. She saw a cold, sorrow, and melancholic version of the sister she once knew. Though her and Rukia's bond was neither blood nor clan, she could feel all of Rukia's feelings burrowing into her soul. From Rukia she felt only pain and regret, wiping out all the happiness she once had.

"You're a good liar", Uryu said as Rukia was being lowered.

"Almost as good as you", Ichigo replied, melancholic. He slowly turned to Uryu after a moment of silence. "There's uh- There's no arrangement is there?"

"No there is", Uryu answered, surprising Ichigo. "Not that you'll benefit much from it."

Ichigo's heart sank as he heard those words. Now he knew that he would certainly die and Rukia had no knowledge of that.

"I always win Ichigo…" Uryu turned to face Ichigo. "one way or another." Uryu turned back to see Rukia off. Rukia was almost near the water and halfway down the promenade deck. Ichigo stared at Uryu for a moment before directing his attention back to Rukia.

Rukia's gaze on Ichigo never stopped for a second. Everything around her was silent. The cries from the siblings who just parted from their father were not heard. The creaks made from the davits that were pacing themselves were not heard nor the commands from the officer lowering the boat. Rukia continued to look on at Ichigo with her pale face bitten from the cold and drowned in sorrow and sadness. Her eyes not even giving a single blink and her entire body, motionless. Rukia couldn't bear it any longer. She didn't want to be separate from Ichigo again. Every time she parted from Ichigo, her heart would stop pounding and she would only feel pain exploding over her like rain on an umbrella. Because of that, Rukia didn't want to be apart from him ever again.

"_Ichigo!!!!!" _That thought screamed out in Rukia's mind as she eased herself away from hr seat. She scrambled through the herds of people in the boat and went to the edge of the lifeboat. Once she was close enough, she jumped…

"Rukia!!" Ichigo screamed out as Rukia struggled to get a good grip on the promenade deck. Screams were heard once she jumped. Some men came over and helped her get into the ship.

"Stop her!" Uryu exclaimed. He turned around to angrily face Ichigo, but Ichigo was already long gone.

Once Rukia had gotten back onto the ship, she broke away to run to Ichigo. She pushed past a bunch of people in her way as she ran. Her heart was pounding fiercely the entire time. Their link that was once strained was quickly binding itself up again. Ichigo ran back into the ship and into the grand staircase. Once he saw Rukia at the bottom, he dashed down the staircase and enveloped her into his arms. Rukia happily let herself be in Ichigo's arms and her held back tears sprang loose. She tightly held onto Ichigo and the two kissed each other feverously.

"_(kiss)_ You're so stupid!! _(kiss)_ Why'd you do that? _(kiss)_ You're so stupid, Rukia! _(kiss, kiss, kiss)_ Why did you do that!? Why!?" Ichigo managed to stammer out. His voice was choking up the entire time, but he was nonetheless very happy she was back in his arms again.

"You jump, I jump right?" Rukia choked out with tears streaming down her face. She held Ichigo in her arms and ran her hand across his cheek and into his hair. She was so glad to be with him again.

"…Right", Ichigo replied gladly and he kissed her again. He hugged her close and Rukia's arms gently laid themselves on his back.

"Oh God, I couldn't go", Rukia babbled out in tears. "I couldn't go, Ichigo." She buried herself into Ichigo's arms with her tears lightly streaming down her face.

"It's all right", Ichigo gently whispered to her. "We'll think of something."

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Rukia!!!" Naori screamed out when Rukia left their boat. Through instinct, Naori would've jumped after her if Hitsugaya hadn't held her back. "Toshiro! Let me go!!" She screamed out as she struggled from Hitsugaya, but he had too much of a grip on her. Hitsugaya had taken Naori's arm and twist it behind her back. He took his other arm and placed it in front of Naori, preventing her from going any further.

"I can't let you", Hitsugaya replied. "I made a promise I'll protect you and Rukia."

"How can you protect us if one of us is already gone?!" Naori frantically said and she continued to struggle.

"I'm sorry", Hitsugaya said, feeling her concern. "But, I can't let-"

He suddenly stopped talking when he noticed Naori stopped struggling. Naori turned around to face him, her amber eyes flowing with tears. Her crying made Hitsugaya's grip on her lessen. Naori quickly yanked herself free from Hitsugaya's hold and she took a couple of steps away from Hitsugaya. Yet both of their gazes on one another were still intact. For a while, Naori didn't say anything as she backed away from Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya stood motionless, staring at Naori.

Naori suddenly broke their link on each other and she turned towards the promenade deck. She jumped out over the edge of the lifeboat and she landed on the edge of one of the open sections of the promenade deck. Screams were heard again when Naori jumped. Naori planted her hands on the edge on the wall and she easily and gracefully flipped herself over the wall. Her dress trailed beautifully after her when she flipped over. Naori firmly landed onto the ground of the deck and without missing a beat, she ran away from Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya clenched his hands on the edge of the wooden lifeboat. He gritted his teeth in anger as he watched Naori run further and further away from him. _Damn her!!_ _She's going to be the death of me, someday._ He thought as Naori disappeared through a door and into the crowd.

_

* * *

_

You're probably thinking, "Why the hell she jump back?" or "What was she thinking?" or maybe "What the hell is wrong with her?" Well…I need my OC to do something for me, so I made her jump back into the ship. Besides, Jack and Rose were on the ship as long as possible. Why can't Naori? There's way more excitement that way. Other than the fact she's risking a chance of being killed. There's more excitement that way!! That and I'm thinking of killing her on this ship…anyway there is going to be more than one character death in this story. But I ensure the ending is happily ever after…maybe.

_Review!!!!!!!!!!_


	22. Anger Released

_Yeah…short chapter of when Uryu wants to kill Jack and Rose because the Rose betrayed him blah, blah, blah and he's pissed, yada, yada, yada. I thought this scene was very action packed so I made it even more actiony packed. It's fun to mix up a story!! _

_Thanks for reviewing everyone!!! I'm sorry I can't post names anymore cause ff is always glitchy and it's really pissing me off. So I won't post thanks to anyone who reviews until this glitch is fixed. But thanks everyone!!!_

**

* * *

**

Anger Released

Uryu stood at the top of the grand staircase, his hands clenching on the polished banister and his eyes narrowing at Ichigo and Rukia. His welled up anger was overflowing and it was almost bursting through its lid. He took deep long breaths, trying bottle up the extra anger that was forming.

"At least I'm with you", Rukia tearfully babbled on with her head buried in Ichigo's chest.

"We'll think of something, I promise", Ichigo said, fueling up more of Uryu's anger.

Aizen noticed Uryu staring down, motionlessly at the happy couple. He placed his hand on Uryu's arm and tried to get him away from Rukia and Ichigo. Uryu didn't even budge an inch. Using all of his strength, Aizen yanked Uryu away from the banister and dragged him a good amount of feet away. Uryu only glanced at his right hand man. After a few seconds, Uryu's lid finally burst. He quickly and angrily grabbed the pistol, which was in Aizen's vest and ran back to the banister.

Ichigo suddenly looked up to see a gun being aimed at them by Uryu. His eyes widened from that scary sight. "Come one!!" He frantically said and pulled Rukia down with him to duck the first shot. "Move, Rukia!!"

Uryu's first shot hit the wooden figurine of the banister, shattering it into pieces. Ichigo and Rukia ran as fast as they could down the staircase, with Uryu firing shot after shot at them. Once Ichigo and Rukia made it to the fourth flight of the stairs, Uryu had slipped on the wooden figurine he just shot, which lessened his speed on the two. Angrily, he grabbed the pistol and continued shooting them all in the while pushing many people out of his way. He fired round after round as Ichigo and Rukia made it to the very bottom of the staircase. The two jumped into the waters and quickly trudged their way into the dining room. Uryu let out a gasp of exhaustion as he fired another shot into a window Ichigo and Rukia just ran by. Suddenly, his attention turned towards a small figure running on the upper level the bottom of the staircase ended. His exasperated scowl turned into an evil grin.

_They could be in here,_ Naori frantically thought out when she jumped back onto Titanic. Her heart was pounding with every step she took while running. Suddenly, a hand came out from the back of her and it completely covered her mouth. She let out an ear piercing muffled scream that immediately got Rukia's attention.

"Rukia! If you don't want to see your little sister's head blown to pieces, get over here now!!" Uryu yelled out with his gun positioned right at Naori's head.

Naori's eyes widened when she heard that and she frantically struggled to break free. Though her struggling was in vain.

"You hear me!!?" Uryu yelled out again.

Rukia heart was starting to lose its beat. Naori was never a part of their problem and he just had to bring her in. How could Uryu do something like this? Rukia could clearly imagine her sister's fear and the terror she was going through right now. Unconsciously Rukia began to turn around from where she was standing, but Ichigo stopped her from advancing. The two could only stand still in the water filled room, waiting for what will happen next.

Seconds were ticking away and Naori was still in Uryu's grasp. Tears were running down Naori's face as she frantically glanced at Uryu's hand that was on the gun. The two stood at the top of the staircase, waiting for Rukia's response.

Uryu was already losing his patience. "I'm gonna shoot!!" He declared and his fingers moved for the trigger. Naori quickly shut her eyes, waiting for pain and death to come.

**Clang!! **

Something had happened that knocked the gun right out of Uryu's hands. He quickly turned around with his grip still on Naori and stared straight on at the person who would dare to interfere. It was Hitsugaya!! He was standing at the top of another flight of stair, holding a bunch of forks in one hand and a makeshift bow and arrow with the other. He slid another fork into the band, aimed and fired. The fork flew towards Uryu's head that Uryu narrowly missed. But his grip on Naori lessened and that was the worst mistake he ever made.

Naori took the opportunity and she side sweeped Uryu's legs, causing him to fall onto the floor. Hitsugaya quickly ran down the flight of stairs, grabbed Naori and he dragged her up the other flight of stairs, far away from Uryu as possible. Hitsugaya turned right and ran across the level the stairs led to.

In anger, Uryu quickly grabbed the gun that landed not too far away and fired at Hitsugaya and Naori. Fortunately, he missed and the shot only hit the banister. Once Rukia heard that shot, her heart instantly stopped, thinking that Uryu had shot her sister dead. Tears were erupting through her eyes. Ichigo solemnly gazed at Rukia as she broke down.

_Wait!_ Uryu's mind suddenly snapped back to the situation he was in. _Don't waste the bullets on them!!_ He angrily turned around and jumped into the water.

Ichigo saw Uryu jumping back into the water and his heartbeat rose again. "Move!!" He pleaded to Rukia and started running again. Rukia ran with him too, but her mind was still.

Uryu pointed his gun at the two and fired, but nothing came out. "Auugh!!" He cried out in frustration, knowing he wasted his last shot. He let out a grunt and stared angrily at the direction Ichigo and Rukia were heading. "I hope you enjoy your time together!!!" He yelled out at them.

Knowing that he was defeated, Uryu made his way back up the stairs. He looked back and something clicked into his head. He halfheartedly chuckled at the thought.

"What could possibly be so funny?" Aizen said when he approached Uryu.

"I put the diamond in the coat…I put the coat on her!!" Uryu angrily shouted back as a reply.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Toshiro. You idiot!!" Naori angrily screamed at Hitsugaya as they continued to run away from Uryu. They ran up all of the staircases, which led them back to the grand staircase itself. "Why'd you jump back?! You could've lived!! You stupid, stupid idiot!! BAKA!!!"

Out of nowhere, Hitsugaya slapped Naori hard in the face and slammed her against a nearby wall. His hands were so tight against her shoulders that he could have almost broken them.

"I'm an idiot!? Look at yourself!" Hitsugaya yelled back, which instantly made Naori shut up. "Why'd you jump back? Huh?"

Naori's lip trembled when she heard those words. Unknown to her, tears were slowly forming on her eyes. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out…

"Why'd you jump back?" Hitsugaya steadily asked again, softening his tone, but he was still very angry. "Whatever Rukia was doing, it didn't concern you. So why'd you have to get in her way! Why'd you jump back?! Answer me!!"

Naori was too surprised and shocked that she couldn't say anything at the moment. She tried to gently get Hitsugaya off of her, but he wouldn't let go of her until she answered. For a long time, neither of them moved.

_

* * *

_

Ohh…I'm going to kill Uryu for that one. Too bad the movie doesn't. Anyways, will Naori answer Hitsugaya's er-demanding question? Will they get out of the soon to be dead Titanic? Will Naori pass out because Hitsugaya's cutting off her oxygen flow or he's like five centimeters away from her face? Getting a little too close there buddy.

_Well review!!!!_


	23. Our Watery Graves

_Sorry if I've hadn't updated in a while. I am currently preparing for exams and all that stuff. I barely have time for clubs and varsity sports. So with the story, there is so much action in this scene!!! I just loved every moment!!_

* * *

**Our Watery Graves**

Ichigo ran as fast as he could through the tight hallways of the first class dining hall. Rukia was close by him with her hand wrapped around his. Luckily the water hadn't reach their floor yet, but it will soon…

"Come on", Ichigo urged Rukia and ran down a staircase leading further down into the ship. Rukia collapsed into Ichigo's arms from all that frantic running.

Everywhere around them, water was filling up the dining hall and at a surprising speed too. The door gently swayed in the water when the ship started tipping back a little. Chairs and fancy chinaware were floating in the water and they were bumping into each other like two dancing butterflies.

Ichigo and Rukia remained at the bottom of the white staircase, waiting to see if Uryu was coming after them. Suddenly Ichigo heard a small cry coming from the level below him. He went down the steps to investigate and standing around the corner was a small boy with black hair, crying in fear as he taped himself to the wall.

"We can't leave him", Rukia said once she noticed the small boy.

Ichigo glanced at the staircase they were just on. Water was already flooding down it, which meant the dining hall had already sunk. He glanced back at Rukia before uttering, "All right, come on!"

Ichigo and Rukia quickly ran to the small little boy. Ichigo quickly picked him up and glanced at the door that was before them. The doors were slightly budged out and water was spewing through every crack. Ichigo jutted his attention away from the spewing doors and ran the opposite direction. He and Rukia quickly galloped their way through the shallow waters and the maze-like corridors. Once they made it to the staircase again, water was already spewing out of it like a sideways geyser. They certainly can't go through there anymore.

"Go back!!" Ichigo yelled and he ran to another corridor.

Suddenly a man appeared and once he saw his son in Ichigo's arms, he angrily snatched the small boy away. After cursing at Ichigo in some other language, he shoved Ichigo away and ran to the almost bursting open door.

Ichigo and Rukia glanced back at the spewing staircase and they instantly realized what was about to happen. "No, you're going the wrong way", Ichigo and Rukia screamed out simultaneously

The man promptly ignored the cries of return and he picked up his bags that were near the door. But he too realized what was going to happen as he stared out in awe at the double doors. With a sickening crack, the doors ripped open and tons of water began flooding the entire corridors. The water was like a violent torrent that was going to destroy anything in its path like a huge tsunami. The torrent swept away the man and his child.

"Go!!" Ichigo screamed out after witnessing the horrible scene. Rukia had already dashed out before he even said those words.

They turned to a nearby, not yet flooded corridor and ran as fast as possible through it. The water easily caught up with the two and they were swept away in the violent waters. Tumbling through the endless halls, Ichigo tried his best to keep his head up to try and see if he could find a way to stop himself. Nothing was helpful since the current was way too strong and fast. The violent waters soon carried Ichigo and Rukia to a locked 3rd class gate.

Rukia was the first to slam against the gate with an agonizing crack on the metal poles. Ichigo slammed in afterwards and he let out a groan of agony. The situation was not good. Ichigo grabbed Rukia's hand and pulled her up a nearby staircase. The staircase was not yet flooded, though with the turbulent waters below, it won't be long till the entire steep staircase was drowned.

Rukia scrambled up the staircase with Ichigo tiredly following behind her. Rukia quickly made contact with the gates and pulled as hard as she could, but the gates wouldn't budge. "Oh God!!" Rukia exclaimed in fear.

Ichigo stood right beside her and he glanced down the staircase. Water was already filling up the first couple of steps. _We don't have much time!!_ Ichigo realized and his face turned pale white.

"HELP!!!!" Rukia screamed in fear and she and Ichigo were frantically fidgeting with the locked gates. "HELP!!!" Soon after the water was already at the soles of their feet, which was not a very good sign. Though one small glint of hop came when a steward suddenly arrived. Ichigo and Rukia's spirits were lifted once they saw the steward.

"Wait!! Sir! Open the gates please!! Please!!" Ichigo pleaded out to the steward.

"Help! Please, please!!" Rukia screamed in afterwards.

The steward hesitated a little once he heard the pleas of cry. He was going to ignore them and continue his way up the stairs. He stared down helplessly at Ichigo and Rukia, unsure of what to do.

"Bloody hell", the steward murmured under his breath and he reached out for his keys to unlock the gates. His hand was very jittery the entire time he was trying out each key. Ichigo and Rukia glanced down and the water was already at their knees. They cried out for him to hurry, which made the steward jitter even more. His keys were already slipping through his trembling hands. Suddenly a small shortage happened next to the steward and sparks were flying everywhere. It startled the poor steward and he unfortunately dropped his keys.

"I'm sorry, I dropped the keys", the steward told Rukia and he ran out on them.

"Wait! Wait!!" Ichigo and Rukia screamed out for him to return, but the steward vanished at the staircase.

"Please! Please!! Send for help!!" Rukia cried out with the icy water reaching her back.

Ichigo noticed this and quickly took action…he dove underwater to search for the keys. He swam to the bottom and reached out his hand through the bottom of the gate, blindly feeling for the keys. The frigid water was making this process almost impossible and the blinding light was messing with his vision. Ichigo frantically felt around some more until he felt something hard and solid and he made a quick grab for the keys. Ichigo swam back up with the keys in his hand.

"I got them", Ichigo told Rukia and showed her the keys. "Which one is it Rukia?"

"Okay, the sharp one. Try the sharp one!!" Rukia frantically replied.

Ichigo slipped his hand back in the water, trying to find the keyhole. The keyhole itself was way to miniscule that it could easily be missed. Ichigo frantically moved his hand around the keyhole, but couldn't find the keyhole himself.

"Hurry Ichigo", Rukia said in fear. Water was rising very quickly and it was already at the base of their necks.

Ichigo luckily found the keyhole and he slipped the key into the hole. After some twisting and turning it got…stuck.

"It's stuck!!" Ichigo exclaimed and he started twisting with all his might.

"Hurry Ichigo!! Hurry!!" Rukia cried out and she frantically struggled to keep herself afloat. The water had risen so high that it could easily drown them in a matter of seconds. Only a couple inches of breathable space was left. "Hurry!!" Rukia screamed.

Ichigo gave one last thrust on the key and with a click, the gates lock popped open. "I got it! I got it!!" Ichigo exclaimed and he grabbed the top of the gates and slammed them open so Rukia could go through. "Go! Go Rukia!!"

Rukia swept through the gate and she quickly clung onto the overhead pipes for support. She made her way through the violent waters to a much calmer scene of this frenzy. After ducking down another pipe, she glanced back to see Ichigo not with her.

"Ichigo!! Ichigo!!" Rukia cried out in fear that her love was gone.

A couple of seconds later, Ichigo's head popped out of the blanket of water. He ducked under the pipe to rejoin Rukia.

"Ichigo, come on!" Rukia cried out and Ichigo swept her away this time. He quickly guided her up a steep staircase that lead a way out of their watery graves. They both quickly ran up the staircase and maybe to a way out of this ship. They escaped danger…for now…

_

* * *

_

What's going to happen to Ichigo and Rukia? What's going to happen to the ship? What's happening with Hitsugaya and Naori cause we haven't heard from them in a while? Are they still stuck? Find out when you review this chapter and when I feel like updating!!


	24. Anything To Survive

_Warning: Character death_

_I'm sorry, but the story won't go right if a couple of characters here and there die, but I'm still not saying who lives and who dies in the end. But I assure that I will get rid of Uryu in the end._

**

* * *

**

Anything to Survive

Many officers ran around trying to get as many lifeboats as possible out of the ship. They placed oars under one of the collapsibles and pushed the boat down. It crashed down once it plummeted the deck, almost crushing many officers and panicked passengers. There was no way Gin could manage all of this.

"I want these boats to be hooked up!!!" Gin commanded, yelling till his voice was hoarse. He quickly ran to one of the staircases that led to the deck and peering down, he saw violent waters quickly rising threatening to spill over the deck. They needed to go faster now that the ship was in critical danger.

Urahara and Renji jumped into the dense crowds that were pushing against each other and were gathering around one collapsible boat. Uryu ran out of the upper dining room after his unsuccessful pursuit of Ichigo and Rukia. He quickly was pushed ahead by herds of panicking men and he was forced to go along with them. Uryu quickly ended up in the same crowd Urahara and Renji were in. The men were pushing and shoving each other, trying to make their way to the boat but Gin held them back, threatening to use his gun.

Suddenly a small faint voice garnered Uryu's attention. He looked to his right to see a small little girl with black pigtails crying in the corner. Her parents probably abandoned her when there was a mad rush for lifeboats. Yet Uryu promptly ignored her and continued his way to the collapsible boats.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Ichigo and Rukia continued ascending another couple of flights of stairs. They were rushing and running madly to the top since they had to start from the bottom. Rukia would have almost fainted if Ichigo wasn't there for her.

"Keep going up!!!" Ichigo urged her.

Rukia caught her breath again and with her spinning head, she continued going up the stairs. These stairs seemed to go on forever and it seemed unlikely that they would make it to the top. Though unknown to them, another available flight of stairs were placed at the right of Ichigo and Rukia, but they didn't notice so they just went up the same flight they were using. The other flight of stairs led up to the grand staircase where Hitsugaya and Naori are.

Everything was tense between Hitsugaya and Naori. The both of them didn't seem to move an inch and Hitsugaya still was crushing Naori against the wall. His eyes showed anger and pain, yet sorrow and confusion while her eyes were filled with shock and fear.

"Why aren't you answering?" Hitsugaya softly asked Naori, calming himself down bit by bit.

Her lips remained shut and she stood frozen there, not knowing what to say. Her mind was confused, dazed, and hurt when Hitsugaya turned on her like that. Her eyes were piercing wide open and everything in her, around her was motionless.

Hitsugaya gritted his teeth of the pain Naori was giving him. He didn't know why Naori would just suddenly jump back and because of that, it was hurting him a lot. A friend heading back into trouble and disaster would of course scare him and make him worry. He stared back at Naori with his usual piercing eyes. He saw someone replacing the Naori he once knew. A girl with lively yellow eyes and a cunning, fun, active personality was replaced with rusting brass and a sorrowful person. Why would such a girl turn out to be like this?

Suddenly a faint creak was heard through the entire upper dining hall. It was barely audible and not many passengers picked it up except for Hitsugaya. He was able to deduct that that the water was already at the decks level. They were going to have to get out from indoors if they want to survive.

"Come on!!" Hitsugaya said to the dazed and almost dead girl and pulled on her hand, leading her away. She quietly let it be not even pulling back or shouting at Hitsugaya what was going on or why. She followed after him with herself showing no emotions at all. She was not even uttering a single sound.

_**Out on Deck…**_

Some men have decided to risk it all and the surface of the ocean was merely a foot away. Instead of waiting, they decided to jump into the ocean. Gin had his pistol out and he was pointing at the crowd that was coming closer and closer to him.

"Get back!!" Gin yelled out with his voice getting more and more hoarse.

"Will you give us a chance to live you bastards!!!" Renji yelled back at him in anger. Urahara was also enraged as well.

"But can't you give us a chance and get back!!!" Gin backfired at him. "Now I'll shoot anyone who gets past me so get back!!!!"

Uryu pushed and shoved more people as he pulled through the crowd. He started advancing for the lifeboat, but Gin had his gun pointing weight at Uryu.

"Get back!!!" Gin yelled in Uryu's face.

Uryu was taken aback from this sudden transition from Gin. "We had a deal damn you!!" He angrily told Gin.

Gin dug into his pockets and pulled out all of the bills Uryu had given him. He threw those hundreds of bills in Uryu's face greatly shocking Uryu. "Your money can't save you anymore than it can save me", he calmly told Uryu with an angry tone mixed in. (A/N: _Take that!!!!_)

Uryu stood there, motionless and surprised at what Gin had done to him. The bills of money fluttered down to the deck floor but yet no one bothered looking at them as they continued advancing to the boats.

"Get back!!!" Gin shouted and pushed Uryu back into the crowd.

One man had decided to escape by climbing the ropes, but Gin easily spotted him. With one flick of his hand, Gin shot that man out of his grip from the ropes. Suddenly another man pushed way too far and Urahara came stumbling out of the crowd by accident. Gin didn't take it this way…

Urahara fell down, dead. The crowd suddenly calmed down from this death and Renji collapsed to his knees once he saw one of his treasured friends dead and bleeding. "You killed him!!! You bastard!!!" Renji tearfully yelled at Gin as he caressed the corpse of Urahara.

Gin stared at the dead Urahara and his face showing a mix of shock and sorrow internally. He couldn't believe it! He killed an innocent man, though he still wore the same grin he always had. And he himself couldn't believe the fact that he could still be smiling after all this.

Gin slowly backed away from the crimson blood of Urahara and to the edge of Titanic. He looked at the calm waters before him and slowly glanced to his right. There stood Matsumoto, wearing a very shocked face as she hid herself a couple of meters from Gin. Gin gave her a genuine smile and softly mouthed his last words to her. He looked around at the scene before him and he easily recognized one officer looking at him. The officer looked confused at what Gin was doing until he noticed Gin saluting to him.

"No Gin!!!" The officer shouted, but it was too late. Gin put the pistol at his temple and shot himself from there. His body fell down into the Atlantic and resurfaced face down. Gin had committed suicide out of the guilt of killing an innocent man.

_Gin…_ Matsumoto thought to herself when she witnessed Gin and his suicide. She could feel tears threatening her eyes, but she just couldn't bring herself to cry for Gin's death. After standing there motionless for a couple of seconds, Hinamori came up to her and gently pulled her away. They climbed in another filled up lifeboat that was ready to be cast away.

Uryu frantically ran back from the frantic people that were surrounding one boat. He ran back to a corner where the little girl was still crying. He picked her up and made his way to the very front of the hectic chaos around him. "I have a child!!! I have a child!!" Uryu screamed out as he held tightly onto the random orphaned girl he just picked up.

The officer quickly noticed Uryu and his child. "Clear a path here!!" He demanded and pushed the people in front of him apart.

"Please, I have a child!!" Uryu yelled out as he pushed through the many people before him. "Please, I'm all she has in the world", Uryu said and he cleverly pretended to be on the verge of tears.

Of course the officer had a heart and he just couldn't separate a (fake) family. "Come", the officer quietly said and granted Uryu passage to an available lifeboat.

Uryu gratefully hurried into the lifeboat and handed the little girl off to a woman who offered to take the child in as he climbed in. He climbed into the boat and took the child back. "There, there", Uryu wistfully comforted to the crying girl who showed no signs of stopping. It was really irritating Uryu, but he was still grateful that he was able to get a child to save his own life.

_

* * *

_

Yes, even though it's sad for you, me, and for practically every character in this fanfic. Uryu gets to live (the blimey bastard) and Gin and Urahara die. I know its very tear jerking, but accept it and move on. Also, more characters are going to die, just to let you know…but I'm not telling whom.

_Review!!!!!!_


	25. Till The End

_This movie has so many memorable parts, it's so hard to keep track of how many!! This is also one of my favorite parts of the movie and it's mostly because of the sad music the band was playing. Sorry if it has been some time since I last uploaded this story. School's been getting in the way plus it's almost the summer. I'm always busy!!!_

**

* * *

**

Till the End

Rukia and Ichigo ran through the first class interior of the ship. They ran through a door leading into the smoking room and were about to run right through until Rukia suddenly stopped.

"Wait, wait, wait", Rukia asked and Ichigo complied. "Kyoraku-san??" Rukia asked in confusion as Shunsui looked at her, dazed. He was originally looking at a small clock that was just over the fireplace.

"Oh…Rukia…" Shunsui said with his voice mystic and almost lifeless.

"Won't you make a try for it?" Rukia asked with her voice almost pleading.

Shunsui sighed and looked down on himself in shame. "I'm sorry", he softly said. "I couldn't build a stronger ship for you, Rukia."

A loud creak was heard throughout the interior of the ship, a not that Ichigo quickly took of. "It's going fast", Ichigo said and lightly grabbed Rukia's hand. She let him take her hand, but her body didn't move from where it was standing. "We have to move-"

"Wait", Shunsui said and stopped the two from moving. He reached down to his side and grabbed his life jacket. With his hands trembling a little, Shunsui offered his life jacket to Rukia. "Good luck to you both", He softly said.

Rukia gently took the life jacket out of Shunsui's hands. "And to you", Rukia said with tears in her eyes. She ran up to Shunsui and hugged him tightly. Once she let go, Rukia rejoined with Ichigo and left.

Ichigo looked back at Shunsui when he hesitated to go through the revolving doors, but Shunsui nodded his head to urge Ichigo to go and leave him. "Thank you", Ichigo quietly whispered to Shunsui and he ran after Rukia.

Shunsui sadly smiled, knowing that he done some good from the bad he created. He turned his head back to the clock just above the fireplace and locked eyes with the hands of the clock.

_**Meanwhile…**_

A steward with his arms full of life jackets rushed through the grand staircase. "Hirako-san!!" He asked and approached Shinji Hirako. "Please put this on, Hirako-san."

Shinji held out his hand to stop the steward. "No thanks, we are dressed for our best and we're prepared to go down as gentlemen", he told the steward with dignity and confidence in his voice. Shinji continued his way down the grand staircase when something struck him. "But we would like a brandy!!" He shouted at the steward.

Hitsugaya suddenly appeared right back at the grand staircase while dragging the lifeless Naori behind him. Clearly he went in a big circle. The panic and frenzy of the ship was starting to get to him and he couldn't tell which way was out. _Calm down, _Hitsugaya thought and took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He calmly looked around, trying to find an exit out of the grand staircase, but his mind was still so juggled that he couldn't tell his right from left anymore.

_Shit! I shouldn't have blown my brains out at Naori,_ he thought to himself and dazedly continued surveying the room for an exit. He suddenly turned to Naori and he saw that the dazed girl was staring off at a distance and was paying no attention to the panic around her. Her eyes were locked onto one part of the ship and she didn't even say anything to Hitsugaya. (A/N: _Gosh Hitsugaya! You scared my OC to her wits and now she's a mute zombie!! Good going!_)

Hitsugaya looked at what Naori was gazing at and there on the next level above the grand staircase was a half-open door leading out to the deck. _Duh, _Hitsugaya stupidly thought to himself and he grabbed Naori again. She followed him up the staircase and out the door without giving a single restraint or pull. She just mindlessly followed the white hair boy in front of her without a second thought.

They ran into the deck and ran up the incline while dodging the many running passengers that were running the same direction. They didn't know that they were on the upper decks instead of the main deck, but they went with the crowd like a leaf flowing with the river.

_**Meanwhile…**_

The rushing yells of the officers and the passengers filled the air. Many officers were working as hard as they can and people were running around to find another lifeboat. Though they all knew everything would be in vain, it couldn't hurt to just try.

The dazed captain of Titanic walked mindlessly around the deck of the ship, surveying everything that was happening. Water was already filling up the deck and it'll be minutes for Titanic to go under. He sadly sighed to himself thinking how this was the last ship he would sail before retirement. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted.

"Capitan, where should I go?" A French woman asked as she clutched onto her baby even more. "Please"

The captain stared dazedly at the woman in silence and he sadly ignored her. He headed away from the woman and to another part of the ship. He was another lifeless body just like Naori.

"Captain!! Captain sir!!" An officer yelled out and offered a life jacket. The captain ignored him as well and continued his way.

He walked into the control room, which was already filled with water. He looked around at the quiet scene before him and entered the captain's quarters and he quietly locked the door behind him. He sighed of deep sadness and stroked his beard that was braided with purple lace.

_Well old Yamamoto, _he thought to himself. _This is it…_

Outside in the decks, the band finished another cheery song like instructed. (A/N: _How can you still play when the boat is sinking??!)_ They stopped playing and glanced at one another. Each musician slowly lowered their bows as they surveyed the chaos around them.

"Right. That's it", the head violinist said.

Everyone in the band nodded too. "Right", one said and he hugged his band mates. "Goodbye Wally and good luck."

"You too", Wally said and bid his mates goodbye. He looked around in fear and sadness and raised his violin again. He started playing one last song for the ship itself, _Nearer My God To Thee_.

His band mates heard him playing and recognized the song as well. Starting with the viola, next the cello, and finally the bass. Soon every single member of their former band joined in for their final song on Titanic.

The music from this orchestra had played sweet through the entire panicking ship. The mellow sound of their song narrated what was happening with the souls that knew they were going to go down too.

Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai looked around the abandoned control room with sadness everywhere in him. He gently placed his hands on the steering wheel and looked at himself. He blamed the fact that if he heeded the warnings, then the ship wouldn't have to go down like this.

Shunsui Kyoraku continued looking at the clock right above the fireplace. The ship was tipping more and more and cups of brandy were falling out of their positions. He sighed at himself in disgrace, thinking of what he built was killing many souls. The ship was near its death. He took out his pocket watch to check the time and arranged the frozen clock before him to change it's time. The time is 2:10 at the moment.

Water was filling up the passengers room fast. An old couple slept peacefully in their bed as the water rushed into their room. They didn't mind as they held lovingly onto one another. The old man hugged his wife closer to him and gently kissed her in the cheek.

The music the orchestra played sounded nothing more than a lullaby for an Irish mother and her two kids. She safely tucked them away in a cozy bed and told them a peaceful story. "And so they lived happily ever after for 300 years in the land of Tir Na Nog with eternal youth and beauty", she softly told her children. The two boys smiled and they quickly drifted to sleep as their mother smiled on at them, knowing it was for the best.

In Rukia's sunken room, her beautiful paintings that were made by Pablo Diego José Francisco de Paula Juan Nepomuceno María de los Remedios Cipriano de la Santísima Trinidad Ruiz y Picasso drifted into the water. (A/N: _Seriously that's his name_) The paintings were already protected so the water couldn't get in. Those paintings were only the things that weren't ruined by the frigid, freezing waters

The band continued playing on and on.

The entire front of the ship had sunken, with terrified people rushing away. They ran as fast as they could up to the stern, yet the water was faster. Renji was scared as he saw they approaching waters. He solemnly looked back at his fallen friend and finally let go, after taking the life belt Urahara had on. He frantically placed his life belt on and he ran to one of the lifeboats.

Uryu looked around him, terrified by what was happening. They didn't have enough time left and the waters were already near their still unlowered boat. The child he had on had ceased her screaming and was clutching onto Uryu with fear. All around them, screams were heard to cut the ropes and that they didn't have pulled out his pocket knife and he started slashing through a bunch of rope.

The dangerous waters rapidly filled up the grand staircase and many passengers frantically ran away from it as fast as possible. Shinji only remained on his chair while calmly sipping on a glass of brandy.

The ship was going down even faster. The officers finally managed to get all of the lifeboats set free. Most of them were filled, but not enough to the drowning passengers in the water. People ran away from the approching waters that were gaining on the playing orchestra. The band slowly hit the last notes of the song and looked on at the panic that was all around them and the rapidly increasing water.

"Gentlemen…" Wally stated. "It has been a privelege playing with you tonight."

_

* * *

_

No thoughts, just review!!!


	26. Where We First Met

_Warning!! Warning!! Even more character deaths and one is one of the main ones! I'm gonna kill off more soon…in maybe 3 or so chapters. Anyways, this is one of my favorite parts in the movie I just enjoyed writing about. It's so action-packed and romantic. This movie has so many memorable parts to it._

**

* * *

**

Where We First Met

The pressure in the control room was overwhelming and it soon shattered with Captain Yamamoto inside. His bones and body may be shattered into bloody pieces, but his pride was still intact.

Everything was being submerged into the needle like waters of the ocean. Renji managed to set the last collapsible free, but it wasn't good enough for the current was sweeping it off. A whole load of people tipped the small boat over as they tried to get on to save their lives. Uryu luckily grabbed some overhanging rope to prevent himself from falling into the water. Never ending screams filled the eerie night and people in the water lost their hope, faith, and grip on survival. The people on deck ran as a frantic mob up to the stern of Titanic. Some had lost all hope and just jumped to their doom while others had their hopes up.

Ichigo and Rukia emerged from the great mass of people and peered out over the railings of the ship's current condition. All they saw was the bow already engulfed into the pitch-black waters.

"We have to stay on the ship as long as possible!!" Ichigo told Rukia and he grabbed her hand and took off. "Come on!!!"

Titanic was sinking more and more every second. The sound of creaking metal and rushing waters terrified many people as they fought for their way out. The grand staircase was already being engulfed with water. It rose higher and higher, breaking windows, sucking in the passengers whom were already fighting for their lives outside. Renji was almost sucked in, but he fought as well and made it out unscathed.

"Over the rail!!" Ichigo instructed Rukia and he jumped over the railing leading down one floor. "Come on Rukia!!"

Rukia complied and she jumped over as well, landing in Ichigo's arms. The two of them landed on a small white platform that continued down to the deck. Ichigo jumped once more and brought Rukia with him.

They advanced more to the end of the ship. The mass of people scurried here and there, gripping onto anything they see. Only Ichigo and Rukia were gripping onto each other.

"I got you, jump!!" Ichigo instructed and Rukia jumped off another high platform. She crashed down and landed almost unconscious. She tried to pick herself up, but her arms were weakening more and more by the second. She would have almost collapsed if the chef weren't there to help her.

"I got you miss", the chef said and he pulled Rukia back to her feet.

Rukia nodded her thanks and she turned back around. "Ichigo!!!" Rukia screamed and Ichigo suddenly landed right in front of her.

"Come on!!" Ichigo said and he grabbed her to lead to the furthest point on the stern.

Nearby on the same deck, Hitsugaya ran with Naori as fast as he could down the deck. He didn't know where he was going or what was happening or even what time it was. All that ran through his mind were to get him and Naori to safety. Soon the crowd stopped and bunched up at one point. Hitsugaya shoved his way through the crowd whilst keeping Naori tight in his grip. He met the railing of the upper decks and down below was a huge mass of people, fighting amongst one another to get available space. It was seriously safer up here than down there. He couldn't advance any further than that. And with that, Hitsugaya grabbed Naori close to him and he wrapped his arms around the railing in front of him, waiting for whatever's coming at him. Naori complied, but refused to look at Hitsugaya in the eyes, only staring down at the people below her.

Suddenly, the sound of snapping cables split through the air like lightning. The cables snapped down to the water below, giving many minor injuries. The real problem was the thing the cables were connected to. Uryu on a nearby boat watched in horror as he witness the large funnel tumble down into the ocean, crushing many passengers that were swimming for their lives. Unfortunately, Renji was one of the passengers swimming in the funnels path. Uryu shook this image off of his head and he and other men paddled their way through the chaos.

The tumbling funnel caused massive waves erecting like a pebble being thrown into a calm pond. These waves swept many more lifeboats around. Many people screamed from this sudden motion as they scrambled onto the lifeboats.

Uryu angrily knocked off the people who were trying to get on. "No!! You'll swamp us!" Uryu exclaimed and pushed a man off the lifeboat he was conquering at the moment.

The lights occasionally flickered on and off with groans accompanying its dying light. Shrieks of terrified people filled the air as they continue to run for safety. Ichigo grabbed Rukia and led her up a very steep staircase filled with people ascending it. She grabbed hold of the slippery railings and climbed her way up.

A man in front of Rukia was sadly bumbling on and on to himself and it became clear he lost it. "All I wanted was to walk through the valley of the shadow of death…"

"You want to walk a little faster through that valley there", Ichigo exclaimed and he pushed the man to go faster.

On the floor below them, the water pressure to the glass above the grand staircase was so overwhelming, it finally broke through. Plunging the many passengers still inside to their deaths. Such a current broke through the entire ship, crushing lights, breaking down doors, exploding electricity. The lights flickered and gave sparks as water continued to break through their circuits. Amidst all this chaos happening around, one wineglass made it out unscathed. Its contents flowed out and it was very distinct to the water. It was probably brandy that filled the glass.

The lights everywhere on the ship dimmed more and more, thus scaring the evermore-terrified passengers. Shrieks and screams hurled through the eardrums of Naori, almost causing her to faint. She held on ever so tightly to the same railing Hitsugaya was gripping to. She squeezed her eyes shut and buried herself into her arms with Hitsugaya wrapped around her, protecting her from falling or slipping away. But his hands were slipping as well as the stern's propellers were already rising out of the waters.

Ichigo and Rukia glanced out by the railing to see what was happening now. People were jumping to their deaths out by the side and others were hanging onto the railings and no one even glanced at the overhanging people. Tears erupted through Rukia's eyes once she saw the fate of the overhanging passengers and it was not pretty. She shoved herself away from such an image and continued her way up the stern, with Ichigo gripping tighter and tighter onto her hand.

_Ichigo…_ A numb thought ran through Rukia's head when she witnessed the passengers hanging for their lives. _You will catch me when I fall…right?_

Nearby they passed a priest, holding out his hands to the people awaiting death. Saying prayers to sooth their souls. "Holy Mary, mother of God pray for us sinners now and at the hour of our death, amen. Hail Mary, full of grace the Lord is with thee", the priest prayed as more people clutched onto his hand.

The stern continued to rise more and more and it showed no signs of stopping. Each second equaled an angle increase on the ship as it sunk more and more into the ocean.

"This way!!" Ichigo said and he pushed Rukia up as hard as he could. It was getting more difficult to walk with the increasing slope. "Come on!!" Ichigo said to Rukia.

Rukia latched herself onto any available space of railing she could find. Ichigo pulled himself onto the same railing and hugged Rukia closer to himself. Rukia gasped as the force pulled her grip away from the railing and she hugged onto Ichigo as a support.

Everywhere around them, people were jumping to their deaths as they saw that the stern would continue rising and it would never stop. They all swam away from the stern, fearing it would come crashing down like the funnel. Others who still had hope clutched near the priest as he continued the sermon, "I saw a new heaven and a new earth when the first heaven and the first earth had passed away-" He stopped in the middle and gripped onto the nearest possible thing closer to him to remain stable. "-and there was no more sea."

Rukia, terrified, buried her head into Ichigo's chest. Ichigo grabbed onto a nearby pole for support, fearfully looking down at the people below them. Rukia glanced to her left and saw an Irish women tearfully holding onto her son.

"It'll all be over soon. It'll all be over soon", the woman said through cracked a voice with her tears streaming down her face, and her tears dotting the child she had on.

Rukia glanced to her left and there sat a terrified blonde woman, clinging for life. Rukia peered around, up and down, everywhere to try to make sense of where she was. Then, it suddenly clicked to her.

"Ichigo", Rukia said with a small grin on her face. "This is where we first met…"

Ichigo smiled, remembering the encounter he had with the woman he loved. He pulled Rukia close and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He hugged Rukia closer to him while Rukia smiled and embraced her orange love.

"And God shall wipe away all tears from their eyes and there shall be no more death,"

The priest continued on with the sermon. Perfectly illustrating the panic and chaos around. "Neither shall there be sorrow or crying. Neither shall there be any more pain, for the former world has passed away."

Hitsugaya's eyes widened when he examined the feel of the railings and the atmosphere all around. It all felt the same to him, back when he first sailed on the ship. "Hey you…" Hitsugaya softly said and shook the girl beside him awake.

Naori lifted her head out of her arms, seeing nothing, but blurs running through her vision of sight. She steadily turned around to see calm, yet piercing eyes looking on at her.

"Who are you…" Hitsugaya softly asked. The person in front of him, the person he is protecting, is not the same person he knew.

She knew this question and she knew the answer. This same question was asked to her on the very first day she met the boy she was with and she was happy he asked her again. Naori was shivering so much that words couldn't come out of her blue lips. Instead, she silently and secretly mouthed out the same answer she replied back to Hitsugaya on that very day.

_I am Naori._

_**Meanwhile…**_

Byakuya stoically looked on at the sinking ship he had escaped. He hadn't predicted things would go this far and because of that, his only family and the excess adopted were stuck with their fate of death. How could he let himself be like this to them?

"I'm sorry…" Byakuya managed to whisper through the eerie silence that ran through their lifeboat. "…to the both of you."

The constant screaming coming from Titanic never seemed to stop and it only scared the passengers who managed to escape.

Yoruichi quietly exclaimed through her terrified self. Her words coming out as whispers as her eyes were focused only on the ship of death, Titanic. "God Almighty!"

_

* * *

_

That's the end of that. I loved those famous words that came out from Rukia. "This is where we first met" Isn't that so sad and romantic. Also, Hitsugaya and Naori were saying the same exact words they first said to each other. Go back to Chapter 3 to check for yourselves. It's a good little zinger I like to put in. Anyways…

_Review!!!!!!!!_

_And I'll update!!!!!!!!_


	27. April 14, 1912

_Waay too much description has gone into writing this chapter. It has a lot of action and everything that happens is precise. You can't miss precise and accuracy!! Anyways, Titanic goes down into the ocean in this chapter and you guys have a couple of choices of whom I'm going to or might kill: Ichigo, Rukia, Hitsugaya, or mute Naori. I might kill one, all, only two or even none at all!! Oh yeah, Aizen dies in this chapter. Woohoo!!! Also, I'm not sure if the time in the title is accurate._

**

* * *

**

April 14, 1912

At the great tilt Titanic was experiencing, it caused many plates to fall and shatter. Passengers that were gripping onto anything were casually slipping off. They slid down into the waters, right on the deck of Titanic. Some fell at great speeds like the running of a cheetah while others bumped off of other people, causing them to as well lose their grip. They plunged down the deck with no chance of stopping even some were falling off from the uppermost decks to the ones below it. Others have decided to jump off to their deaths as Titanic's condition worsened. Hitsugaya pulled Naori closer to himself in order to prevent them from separating, as Naori remained glued to her place on the railings. Everywhere, screams of sheer terror were being heard from many. Some were screaming because they were falling and needed immediate assistance while others were screaming in fear they would fall as well. Only horrifying sounds of screaming, crashing, sliding, and chills ran through the air at this point.

In the machine room, it was worse. The men down there did their best to maintain a light for those in the ship and those who were set out to rescue them.

"Get those breakers in!! Keep them in!" One of the crewmen yelled out in panic.

They passed one man down to the tall electric breakers. This being very difficult due to the huge tilt working against them. The worker reached out to the shock filled breakers and grabbed onto the metal lever of the giant circuitry. He screamed and yelled of deepening pain as shocking electric waves impulse throughout his entire body. He fell back down and slid down the incline, dead due to electrocution.

The lights had completely gone out on Titanic. Everything grew dark and heightened screams of panic, fear and sorrow bawled out into the starry night. What's worse was the noise that had grew louder than the on deck screaming. Titanic gave out a large and heavy groan as it sunk deeper into the blanket of water. Suddenly, cracks began appearing all over the wooden deck as the wood was splitting itself apart. The eerie cracks of splitting wood while metal groaned in pain as Titanic was splitting in half. The stern suddenly showed a little decrease in incline and it seemed easier to hold onto the railings. Than, everywhere around the middle of Titanic blew apart. The glass windows shattered into pieces while the deck tore itself in half, showing the bare faces of the smoking room below. Aizen's eyes widened even more in fear as he gripped onto the metal railing even more. Though it proved to be in vain as he slipped and fell into the electrocuting opening like the crack into hell.

The stern mercilessly crashed down into the ocean in great speed. Ichigo tightened his hug on Rukia and she screamed out in fear in the sudden drop. The stern slapped itself onto the water, creating giant waves that were inescapable to the people swimming away below. For a while, everything was level and still…yet the stern began to rise again. The weight of the bow was pulling the stern down into the ocean and as the stern lifted itself off of the face of the water, it revealed many passengers that have horrifically died in its path. The sinking bow increased the speed of the stern's rising and it had become more difficult for all to hold on. Most had lost their grip by now and they were freefalling before plunging into the dark gates of hell.

Ichigo glanced back from his shoulders to see almost the entire ship deck from his point of view. This is bad news for the ship was sinking even faster. "We have to move!!!" Ichigo told Rukia in a panic. He grabbed onto a nearby pole and pulled himself over the railings of the stern. "Give me your hand and I'll pull you over!" Ichigo yelled and reached out his hand to Rukia below his feet.

"I can't!" Rukia tearfully exclaimed in fear.

"Don't worry!" Ichigo reassured her and grasped firmly on her hand. "I won't let you fall. Grab onto my hand! I got you!!"

Rukia lifted herself with all of her strength and Ichigo pulled her back to get her over. She grabbed onto his shoulders and pulled herself further. She finally made it over and Ichigo held her closer between him and the railing under them. They were resting on the outside of Titanic's stern.

The stern continued rising until it reached a point were it had nowhere it go. A point that was perfectly at an angle of 90 degrees. It stopped groaning and everything fell silent with the faint and tired yells of people, hanging for their lives.

"What's happening, Ichigo?" Rukia asked in fear as she viewed down at the people below her.

"I don't know. I don't know." Ichigo answered also in fear as he viewed the dangerous waters behind them. They were dead either way.

Everything was still with Titanic. People had given away their firm grip and fell to their deaths into the water below them. Plunging from almost 600 feet from up in the air, probably even more. They fell down, crashing into other passengers and crashing into everything that was in their way. Hitsugaya quickly maneuvered both himself and Naori from their place hanging from the railings to on top of the sidewall of the top deck. They too were looking down at the terrified passengers and they too were holding the same fear in their souls. Then Titanic began sinking yet again into the ocean waters, demolishing all those who remained. Sickening screams and cries filled the rising horror and the entire ship was sinking in the 90-degree angle.

Naori heavily breathed as she watched the approaching waves coming at her and Hitsugaya. Her fingers wouldn't let go of the railing as Naori kept her dazed gaze at the nearly and fast coming waters. Hitsugaya quickly pried her fingers off the metal and threw the both of them off of the sinking ship, just as the crashing waves reached their spot on Titanic.

"This is it!!!" Ichigo exclaimed as the icy waters came to them.

Rukia's eyes widened even more once she witnessed the terror approaching them. She hugged her body even closer to Ichigo as she watched the ship sink even faster. "Oh God! Oh God! Oh God!!!!" She cried in absolute terror.

"Hold on!!" Ichigo told her and he pulled the two even closer.

"Oh God!! Oh God!! Oh!!" Rukia cried out even more.

The water came even closer with the people, who were just a couple of yards away from Ichigo and Rukia, instantly submerged into the black inky waters. They fell down and disappeared completely from the entire world. The ship sank and disappeared even more into the ocean.

"The ship is going to suck us down. Take a deep breath when I say." Ichigo fiercely explained to Rukia who attentively listened.

Water violently exploded all around them and the piercing waters arrived only a couple of hundred feet away.

"Kick for the surface and keep kicking. Do not let go of my hand!" Ichigo yelled out to overcome the loud roar. Rukia nodded and she grabbed Ichigo's hand.

It will take only seconds for the waters to reach both Ichigo and Rukia. The fear between them rose even more.

"We're going to make it, Rukia. Trust me." Ichigo roared before the waters were going to get them.

"I trust you!!" Rukia cried out in tears.

Only a foot remained before Titanic was completely devoured into the ocean.

"Ready!! Ready! Now!!" Ichigo cried out and Rukia took a deep breath with her eyes still locked onto the water.

The entire Titanic had been enveloped into the North Atlantic in less than minutes. Rukia kept her hold on Ichigo while kicking her feet fiercely against the dense waters. A sudden surge of water came between Ichigo and Rukia and they were broken apart. Rukia frantically felt around her once she felt the lost presence of Ichigo. Her efforts were in vain and Ichigo seemed to be nowhere around her. Rukia felt lost, completely lost until a thought rang through her head to kick for the surface! Rukia kicked and kicked and she rose quickly up until she felt a gush of air filling up her lungs.

"Ichigo!!! Ichigo!!" Rukia cried out. Screams were already overpowering hers. "Ichigo! ICHIGO!!!!!!!"

Rukia screams were easily drowned out by the terrified screams of others. Though Rukia didn't stop. She kept screaming till her voice went hoarse, but even that didn't stop her…until a man looking for debris to hold on grabbed her instead. She could feel water already rushing into her lungs as she was pushed down further into the water. Rukia refused and the terrified man kept her down through fear. Any longer and Rukia will drown.

"Ichigo! Ichigo!" Rukia screamed out through her attempts to get the man off of her.

"Rukia? Rukia!!" Ichigo noticed her and swam as quickly as possible to her. He noticed the man keeping her down and anger overcame him. "Get off of her!!" Ichigo yelled in fury and punched the man out of his wits. One punch alone was enough to knock the man right off of Rukia. "Rukia!!"

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled in relief. She found him yet again…

"Swim Rukia! I need you to swim!" Ichigo told her in a panic and grabbed onto her lifebelt. He pulled her to swim along with him and Rukia swam with her tired legs almost giving out on her. "Keep swimming!!"

"It's so cold!!" Rukia exclaimed and she tiredly continued kicking her legs.

"Swim Rukia!!" Ichigo yelled back as he remained a firm grip on Rukia and pulled her along.

They kept swimming until Ichigo had luckily spotted a wooden panel. It was big and flat and it easily remained bobbing on the water. Ichigo pulled them even closer to the panel. "Come on…here." Ichigo guided Rukia to the wooden panel. "Come on…get on it."

Rukia heaved herself onto the panel and she laid belly flat against it. Ichigo tried to pull himself on it as well, yet the panel tipped over from their combined weight. Rukia let out a sudden gasp and Ichigo suddenly realized it would be dangerous for him to endanger Rukia if he wanted to save himself as well.

"Stay on it. Stay on it Rukia", Ichigo said and he swam to where Rukia was facing.

Rukia turned to where Ichigo was heading and she whimpered out in fear of what was going to happen to Ichigo. She grasped onto Ichigo's trembling hands and pulled her face closer to his.

"You'll be alright… You'll be alright now…" Ichigo reassured her over and over again as he pulled himself as close as possible to Rukia. Both Ichigo and Rukia were trembling from the fear and shivering from the cold. Degrees in their bodies were dropping ever so quickly and the cold of the ocean that enveloped them grew.

A whistle from an officer rang out through the screams of people in the waters, trying to alert the others on the lifeboats. "Return the boats!!!" He yelled and continued furiously whistling through the whistle. Ichigo and Rukia noticed this and what they thought was relief had warmed their bodies just a little.

"The boat's are coming back for us Rukia", Ichigo said with his orange hair losing it's sunny shine. Ice already was forming around his locks of hair. "H-Hold o-on just a bit longer, Rukia." His voice trembled and cracked here and there because of the increasing cold in his lungs. "T-They—h-had to row away f-from the suction…but now t-they'll be coming back."

Rukia glanced all around her. She only saw many frantic passengers pleading for help to come.

**_Nearby…_**

At the lifeboats, where the luckily rescued were continuously tormented with the distant cries of passengers who were not as lucky.

"You don't understand…" The crewman said in hoarse anger. "If we go back, they'll swamp the boat. They'll pull us down. I'm telling you!"

"Knock it off—You're scaring me…" Yoruichi's tone grew deadly and low. "Come on girls and Byakuya. Grab an oar and let's go!"

"Are you out of your mind!?!" The crewman angrily yelled at Yoruichi in her face. "We're in the middle of the North Atlantic!! Now do you people want to live or do you want to die!?!"

Yoruichi desperately looked around her as the women glanced up at her in fear. They failed to move even a centimeter. "I don't understand a one of you!" Yoruichi hotly said in tears. "What's the matter with you!? It's your men out there!!" Some women began crying once those words escaped Yoruichi's mouth.

"What about you, Byakuya?" Yoruichi asked in tears. "What about little Naori-chan and Rukia?! What about them!!?"

Byakuya glanced up at Yoruichi in silence before going back into his constant stare of the waters beside him. He was in no mood to express anything right now.

"There's plenty of room for more!!" Yoriuchi angrily cried out to the crewman in front of her.

"And there'll be one less on this boat…" The crewman exclaimed back. "If you don't shut that hole in your face!!!"

Yoruichi immediately squeezed her mouth shut and sat back down in complete shock. Numbers had unfortunately overpowered her.

Only a couple hundred yards away, two boats were being assembled together under the leadership of Officer Soifon. She was held the only female officer of the entire ship and it felt like an honor, until she was ordered to a lifeboat. Yet, she even remained on duty when the ship had sunken into its death.

"Listen men! We have to go back!" Soifon bellowed in her most demanding voice. "I want to transfer all women from this boat to the other boat as quick as possible." She pointed her flashlight to one boat and another boat in her command.

One officer grasped onto the icy hands of one woman and pulled her into the other boat.

"Get some space there. Move forward and aft", Soifon issued her orders and the officers were quick to follow. Inside though, she wished they would move a whole lot quicker so they could save the people who were freezing in the waters.

_I hope we're not too late…_ Soifon grimly thought to herself as she watched the process steadily continue. "Hurry!"

* * *

_Soifon's an officer too!! I was always planning to make her one anyways! This is also one of the most annoying chapters I had to write. The sinking part was the best part and it was relieving to kill Aizen, but it was the scene after that annoyed me because the only lines that went between Ichigo and Rukia were, "Ichigo!!" or "Rukia!!" Try typing that a couple more times in a row. Anyways, other than my frustration…_

__

Review!!!!!!!!!!!


	28. Promise Me

_I am in tears for having to write this. It's so emotional and so sad. This is also obviously the best scene in the entire story and his promise is so true!! I just love this scene and this chapter was one of my favorite pieces of writing. Oh! And I also threw in a little something, something for Hitsugaya and my OC. And…I'm still stalling on who will die and who will live._

**

* * *

**

Promise Me

The cries slowly grew silent and the waters became calmer. There were no longer any splashing kicks of water nor any frantic yells of help. In seconds, the Atlantic gradually grew so quiet that a tiny little whisper could be heard from miles away. Scattered in and about the ocean was the dreadful bodies of unfortunate passengers who did not make it in time. For those who knew, they had closed their eyes and left with a peaceful smile. Others still had their mouths frozen open and their eyes alert, their face painting a sign of need. Only little were still alive…

A little wave of moving water splashed onto the carved wooden panel, barely even spreading out halfway on the face. She was hanging off the edge of the carved wood, her face overhanging out right in front of someone else. Her lips were turning blue, her hair had small particles of ice forming all around, and her body shaken and still trembling from the frost bitten cold.

He gave a trembling smile and spoke out clearly with no stutters. "Look at you…you look worse off than before."

She tried to smile from his way of trying to make her happy or humored, but the cold just wouldn't let her. She just rested her tired head back into her crossed arms and just stared at him in the eyes, hoping he could read her face like a book.

"Are you still not going to talk to me? Naori?" He asked her in a clear mellow voice.

She slowly dropped her eyes closed and opened them back up after a moment of resting. "I-I…don get…it…" She managed to say in a faint voice.

Hitsugaya's eyes widened in surprise and he suddenly jumped back a little. This was the first time she finally talked to him again. He had thought he scared her to enough to being mute. "You're finally talking again?" He loudly exclaimed.

Naori smiled again from her friends face and surprise, though the icy cold had prevented her blue lips from moving at all. She barely opened her lips to speak again. "D-Don get it…y-you…no…c-cold…"

Hitsugaya's cheeks still looked full and they were bitten red like someone had squeezed his cheeks hard. His hair was still lively and there were only bits of ice on it, transparent from his white hair. He gave a short, quick smile and rested his hands on Naori's frosty arms. Naori could feel warmth enveloping the small portion of her arm from where Hitsugaya had touched her. The two were complete opposites of being dead and alive.

"I'm used to the cold", Hitsugaya reassured Naori in a gentle, yet firm voice.

Naori's face was tired out and it started burying itself into her arms. She was quickly losing her composure and she felt that she didn't have enough strength to move anymore. Hitsugaya gently held his hand under her chin and lifted her head up to face his. Naori could feel a hot fire coming out of his fingertips and into her flesh. It felt nice to feel warmth from him.

"But it was a pain to have to carry you onto this ship panel", Hitsugaya said, easily catching Naori's attention. "You should have told me you couldn't swim."

Naori face fell from Hitsugaya's hand back to her arms. She rested her eyes once more and mumbled, "Too…embarrass…" Her vocabulary was easily slipping away due to the needle-like cold air surrounding her.

Hitsugaya quietly looked on at the tired girl before him, feeling her sorrow coming at him like an arrow hitting its target. When he had touched Naori, he could feel that there was no sign of warmth left in her body and she was the one floating out of the water. He solemnly placed his hands on Naori, giving her the last bits of warmth that was left in him. Hitsugaya felt the girl shake a little and he could hear a small whimper coming out of her.

"S-Shiro…" Naori resurfaced from her arms again…her amber eyes brimming with small tears. "I-I-I…I"

"What is it?" Hitsugaya asked her and Naori buried her embarrassed face in her arms again.

"I'm sorry!" Naori poured out in a faint and cracked voice. "I'm sorry I made you jump back! I'm sorry you had to yell at me! I'm sorry for being a burden to you! I'm sorry I'm such an idiot! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Toshiro…"

Hitsugaya's face stayed silent and still, even from the sudden confession from Naori. He could hear her whimper again and he could see drops of tears slipping down on the oak panel, creating ripples once the drops had reached the surface of the ocean.

"I…so-rry…" Naori tearfully said again.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Ichigo looked all around him and Rukia laid her head onto Ichigo's arms. The two of them were so scared for drifting in the middle of a watery graveyard. Everyone around them had completely froze to death and everything was dead silent.

"It's so quiet…" Rukia weakly said and looked at Ichigo, her purple eyes getting duller.

"I-It's g-going to take a while f-for the boats-to get o-org-ganized", Ichigo stuttered out with his body temperature dropping more and more by the second. "I-I d-don't know bout you…b-but I'm g-going to write…a s-strongly worded letter…t-to…the White Star line about all this."

Rukia smiled a faint smile, seeing Ichigo still had a little humor left in him. Her blue lips moved again and it produced a small and sorrowful voice. "I love you…Ichigo."

Ichigo's trembling eyes shot up once he heard those words come from Rukia. It wasn't a good sign for the both of them. "Don't you do it, Rukia. Don't you say your good byes… Not yet…do you understand me?" He said in a firm and stern voice.

Rukia trembled some more and whimpered out, "I'm…so…cold." She could feel tears coming down her face and into her arms.

"You're g-gonna get out of here…you're gonna go on…a-and make lots of babies…and watch them grow." Ichigo's voice was full of such hope; Rukia could just stay there and listen to him talk. "Y-You're g-going to die…an-an old lady…warm in her bed… N-Not here. N-Not t-this night...n-not like this, you understand me."

Rukia stayed silent and stayed trembling more. It became harder to respond and her teeth were chattering till no end. Rukia edged a little closer to Ichigo and brought her face even closer to Ichigo.

"Winning that ticket, Rukia…was t-the best thing that happened to me", Ichigo said and he gave out a trembling smile. "It brought me to you…and I'm thankful for that…Rukia…t-thankful."

Rukia wanted to give out her happiness and rush to hug Ichigo. The cold air had prevented her from doing so. All she could do was give a small smile back.

"You must… Y-you must do me this h-honor…you must promise me that you'll…never let go. T-That you won't…give up." Ichigo stuttered out his words even more, his warmth quickly leaving him. "N-no matter…what happens…n-no matter…how hopeless!"

Rukia gave out bits and small whimpers of joy and sadness once she heard him. Her eyes were overflowing with large drops of tears, flowing down like a river on her skin.

"Promise me now…R-Rukia", Ichigo said with his voice cracking and he was aching for huge gasps of air. "…and-and…n-never let go of that promise…"

"I promise", Rukia said with her eyes giving a little glint of determination and hope.

"Never let go." His voice was now in whispers and there was no longer a tone or feel to it.

"I won't let go, Ichigo……I'll never let go", Rukia tearfully exclaimed, her lips forcing her to gasp out those words.

Ichigo smiled and he gently kissed Rukia's hands that had held his. He let out quick gasp of air and he let his head fall into Rukia's arms. Rukia shivered even more from the cold and placed her head right on top of Ichigo's. The cold wind blew a little, yet Rukia felt warm with Ichigo's spiky orange hair tickling her skin.

**_Meanwhile…_**

Hitsugaya held out his hand and lifted Naori's buried face. Her face had gone completely white and her tears were like raindrops against cold marble. Naori, surprised, lifted her hand as well and laid it on the Hitsugaya's hand that was holding her cheek.

"Stop talking already", Hitsugaya said and wiped off the tears Naori had. "You're just going to get colder that way."

"B-but-" Naori faintly argued back, her vocal cords already failing her.

"Was that why you wouldn't talk to me this entire time?" Hitsugaya asked, easily shutting Naori up. "So you can think of a way to apologize to me… Is that why?"

Naori simply looked away to avoid Hitsugaya's gaze and she dropped her hand. Her white face showed a hint of pink and some of the ice on her dark hair fluttered off.

"It's ok…I forgive you", Hitsugaya said and Naori turned back in surprise. "I jumped back myself and it was my decision…my decision alone. Well, I couldn't live with the fact that you were going back onto that ship, that line of death, and that I didn't do anything about it. I would feel guilty about it for my entire life…and it's not something you would want to have for an entire lifetime…so that's why I jumped back."

"To…shi…ro…" Naori whispered out and she shivered a bit more as the cold wind blew.

"You had nothing to do about it and you shouldn't be beating yourself up for what I did. I swear, you worry way too much…you idiot." He cracked a smirk at Naori, who just stayed silent and shivering. "Sure I could have lived…but you wouldn't."

Naori suddenly felt her emotions overwhelming her and it wasn't long till she started crying all over again. Hitsugaya was, of course, easily taken aback from the sudden tears.

"What-What I say this time!?" He asked in surprise.

Naori shuddered and shook her head, flinging her tears all around her. Hitsugaya calmed down and smiled that she was probably overjoyed. He let Naori grip onto his hand as he caressed her cheek. Suddenly, Naori moved her head and lifted Hitsugaya's hand from her cheek. She held his hand close to her chest, letting their fingers intertwine with each other, with Naori gripping even more tightly onto Hitsugaya's hand. Hitsugaya gave simple smile and he rested his head on the wooden panel in front of Naori, letting her teardrops drip onto his arm. Naori stayed silent and choked out even more tears for she didn't want to realize any more…that Hitsugaya's hand had become cold.

_

* * *

_

Who do you think is going to be killed in the next chapter? It's…a…cliffhanger!!! It's fun for me and nerve-wracking for you. Anyways…you probably know the drill by now.

_Review!!!!!!_


	29. Wake Up Please

_This was a very tearful chapter to write up…and it's not even focusing on Rukia and Ichigo. This is a very painful chapter to write and there's a good or tragic twist in the end. Also, sorry if I have't updated in a long, long, long time. Preoccupied with my social life and didn't have enough time to post! Sorry!_

**

* * *

**

Wake Up Please

The sky was a shade of dark blue with stars dotting it everywhere. The waters of the Atlantic were as calm as a pond in a garden. There were neither ripples nor any waves. A lifeboat slowly rowed its way through the waters. They soon approached back at the scene of the deaths of many people. Every corpse was as white as a ghost and they had never moved from their clutch on the many floating objects around. Soifon shined her flashlight around the mass of the dead in order to navigate their way through this sea graveyard and so they could look for the survivors, if there was any.

"We're going to hit them sir", one of the rowers said.

"Do you see any of them moving?" Soifon asked as she continued shining the flashlight.

"No sir. None moving, sir", one of the crewmen replied.

"Check them", Soifon steadily ordered. "Bring that oar up here."

All the men peered over the edge of the lifeboat. One of them grabbed onto a floating body in order to get a closer look. The body was so pale, it looked as if t were a statue made of marble. The crewman sighed and he gently placed the body back into the water.

"These are all dead, sir", he reported.

"Give way", Soifon issued in her most commanding voice. "Ahead easy."

As the lifeboat moved forward, some men leaned out to move the bodies away from the lifeboats path. The men rowing had to carefully row in the space between the bodies in order not to hit them.

"Careful with your oars. Don't hit them", Soifon said and she raised her flashlight again. "Is there anyone alive out there!!!?" She shouted through the eerie silence. "Can anyone hear me!!?"

Her shouts carried out a far distance, but the farther it went, the fainter. Anyone who was far from the lifeboat's course could not hear Soifon at all. Though those faint cries would soon reach the ears of the hanging survivors.

"Is there anyone out there!!?" Soifon yelled once more until the light of her flashlight fell onto the body of a woman. She was lying on her back and in her arms was a little infant, both were frozen dead in the waters. It took all of Soifon's strength to not break a tear over this sight. "They waited too long…" She faintly whispered in remorse. She maneuvered the flashlight off of the mother and her child and back to the ship's path. "Keep checking them!! Keep looking!!" Soifon yelled back at her men.

"Is there anyone alive out there!!? Can anyone hear me!!!?" Her continued shouts rang over the entire sea of people and her waving flashlight will soon let someone know they were back to look for them.

_**Nearby…**_

Naori saw a hint of light bounce off of Hitsugaya's hair and into her eyes. She slowly turned her head to see who was out there with light. Her eyes suddenly widened in shock and surprise once she saw a small shadowy outline of a boat. Relief swept over her like a sudden tidal wave.

"Hi…tsu…they're…back!" Naori faintly said and she gently nudged the boy hanging in front of her. "They're…back…wake up…"

Hitsugaya showed no signs of moving and his snowy white hair now showed a tint of gray. His eyes that were closed, that Naori had misinterpreted that he wanted to go to sleep, remained closed even when Naori shook him. His hand, that Naori still held, had turned completely white and it looked as if the boy turned to stone.

Naori pushed back the fear and she shook him again, this time more roughly. "Wake up Toshiro!!" Her voice became a little clearer, yet it cracked a couple of times. "They're back to save us!! Wake up or they won't see you."

Hitsugaya still showed no signs of life and his hand suddenly fell from Naori tight grasp. Naori glanced down at her clenched hands and back at Hitsugaya's fallen hand. Tears began forming in her amber eyes once again and she began to panic.

"Wake up!!" She cried out with tears flowing like a river from her eyes. "Please!! Wake up!! Please!!"

Naori shook Hitsugaya more and more and his eyes continued to remain shut. His face was frozen in a continuous sleepy frown, the same face he would make if he were asleep. Naori just couldn't believe it and she still wanted to not believe.

"Please! Wake up, Toshiro!! Please!! I'm sorry for everything!!" Naori cried out and she clutched tighter onto his body. "I'm sorry for everything that happened! It's all my fault!! But, please! Wake up!!" Her cries slowly became worried whimpers and her voice shrank to being faint again. "Wake up! Please…" Her voice cracked in pain and remorse. "Don't leave me like this…not like this… Please!! Wake up!!"

The lifeboat came a little closer and its oars had created small ripples through the ocean. Naori could feel those ripples banging against the panel she was on and she could see the bottom of Hitsugaya's hair swaying with the same ripples. Naori could also hear the faint cries coming out of the nearby lifeboat.

"Wake up, Hitsugaya!" Naori frantically said once again through tears. Her hands became sweaty and wet as it held onto Hitsugaya. "Someone help!!! Please!! Wake up!! Wake up!!"

The lifeboat had rowed itself so close; Naori could see the outlines of the people rowing it and a woman peering out over as if she was searching for something. The ripples intensified and Naori could clearly hear the cries of the people yelling if there were any survivors.

Naori cupped her mouth and her eyes grew wide. When Hitsugaya wanted to rest, she had protested against it for she was feeling worried for him. He argued against her for it and now what Naori was most afraid of happening had happened. Naori felt her tears dribble down the sides of her cheeks and the bottom of her chin before dropping onto the frozen face of her closest friend, Hitsugaya.

_It's all my fault!! It's all my fault! My entire fault!_ Those dreadful thoughts rang throughout Naori's head. It hurt her head so much; she pressed her hand onto her head so she could cope with this sudden headache of shock. Her hand had easily messed up her dark hair, giving it a slight frizz. _Because of me, this happened! Toshiro's gone! He's gone and it's all my fault!!_

"Toshiro…please…wake up…" She tearfully said in a very faint voice. It was so faint that it was almost inaudible, even for Hitsugaya. "Please…I don't know what to do…"

Soifon continued shining her flashlight around the graveyard of water. It's light had barely touched the flesh of both Naori and Hitsugaya. "Is anyone out there!!?" Soifon yelled once more. "Can anyone hear me!!?"

**WAKE UP!!!!!**

Naori didn't give it a second thought as she suddenly launched herself off of her place on the panel. Except she had forgotten the fact that…she can't swim. Naori felt herself sinking rapidly and she struggled to get her body hanging off of the edge of the wood panel. Naori gasped from the pounding cold and she could feel piercing water rushing into her mouth. She quickly eased herself toward Hitsugaya and grabbed his frail body. Naori could feel Hitsugaya go limp when she grabbed him and she felt fear rushing all over her body. Naori tilted the wooden panel and she gently rolled Hitsugaya onto its surface so he would be the one out of the water.

Naori closed her eyes and tried to remember how it happened. In her memories, she could remember that when Titanic had sunk, Hitsugaya had given her the instructions on how to swim away. She could remember his alive, yet fearful face as he pulled her with him to the wooden panel he was one right now.

_"Kick your legs and move forward!"_ She remembered him screaming at her and Naori finally opened her eyes again. This time with shining determination glistening in her amber eyes.

Naori grasped onto the edge of the wood and she reared her legs back and she started kicking as hard as she could. This proved to be a little unsuccessful since Hitsugaya's floating device only moved a couple of centimeters, but it was the best that Naori could do.

"Is anybody out there?" Soifon yelled again until suddenly, one of her men called for her.

"Sir, we got somebody!!" One of the rowers said and he peered back over the side of the lifeboat.

Soifon quickly shone her flashlight at what her crewman was referring to and she quickly caught a glimpse of white hair. Soifon got a little closer and she gasped of the sight. A boy was lying on his side on the floating panel, with his eyes closed and his mouth shut tight. Though his face was shone to be very peaceful and his eyes were relaxed and calm.

"Bring him over!! Quickly!" Soifon commanded and her men followed her orders.

They eased themselves over the edge and they grabbed onto Hitsugaya to pull him in. Hitsugaya now laid on one of the benches the lifeboat had and Soifon hurried herself over to check on him.

Soifon laid her head on Hitsugaya's chest and she could feel it. Even though it was faint and there was practically no motion, she could feel the long faint pumps of his heart. "Wrap him up in any blankets available!!" Soifon urgently yelled out. "Make sure he's warm!"

"What's wrong with him sir?" One of the rowers asked in curiosity. "Is he alive?"

"Barely…" Soifon mumbled out. "He's suffering from severe hypothermia…if it were any longer…he would have died…" Soifon's attention quickly sprang from the blanketed Hitsugaya back to the mass of dead bodies in the waters. "Get back at finding!" She angrily barked back at the rower who asked the question. "If this little boy managed to survive than there's bound to be more survivors! Keep looking!!"

"Yes sir!" Everyone on the boat rang out and they presumed on rowing through the dead bodies.

Nearby only a couple feet away, Naori had tightly wrapped her arms onto a nearby floating wooden lawn chair. She could feel her entire body shivering and she could see air coming out of her gasping mouth. Though she was relieved that Hitsugaya had made it and that the thought of him alive continued to keep her body warm. She gave a small smile of that realization and she tightly kept her grip on the chair, but it soon was slowly slipping.

Suddenly, Naori could feel her body go numb and she could feel her hands giving out on her. She could feel her treading legs slowly stop at what they were doing and she felt them hang limp from her body. Her dark hair had turned a little white and small bits of ice encased her strands of hair. Naori couldn't keep her hold on the chair and it soon floated away and she started to slowly sink. Naori felt water rush from her chest up to her neck and then the water encased the outlines of her face. She felt the watery needles sting her frosty cheeks and she gave a sudden slight gasp as the water rushed into her mouth.

Naori took one last glance at the starry sky as the water reached her nose. She could see a happy image of Rukia holding out her arms for her as if she was welcoming her into a tight, sisterly hug. Naori faintly smiled again from this happy memory and she weakly reached out for Rukia. She slowly closed her eyes and let the icy frigid waters rush through her head. It wasn't until the water had reached the very fingertips of her fingers for her pounding soul to go out.

_

* * *

_

It was a little painful for me to have my OC, Naori, slowly break down in front of your eyes (Guess she doesn't understand the concept of death) and than go out in the end. Okay, away from that subject. What will happen to Rukia and Ichigo?? Hmm…I wonder…and I haven't even got the chapter typed out yet! Yes, I'm still stalling!

_Review and find out!!!!_


	30. A Kept Promise

_For the heck of it, I'm going to name the people I have killed in this fanfic so far. Why? No, it's not so it can bring back __painful__ memories from the previous chapters or prepare you for this one. Anyways, I have killed: Urahara, Aizen, Renji, Naori, and almost Hitsugaya. Maybe…_

_And yes!!!!! I have passed the 100-review mark!! Thanks to you all that have reviewed!! Also, sorry if I haven't uploaded in a long time! I was busy with school and finals and tennis matches so on and so on..._

_Also, song that Rukia is singing is "Life is Like A Boat" by Rie Fu. You might know it as the first ending of Bleach. And part of the words from the other thing is pretty obvious so I'm not going to bother._

**

* * *

**

A Kept Promise

**Ocean filled with tears**

Throughout the wide frozen Atlantic that had frozen bodies scattered amongst its waters, one faint melodic sound could be heard. It was quiet, afraid and trembling, yet soothing all at the same time. That one soft sound had only traveled as far as its voice could take it.

_Nobody knows who I really am_

_I never felt this empty before_

Her hands continued to grip tightly on his and her face continued to face the starry skies. Her lips barely trembling as she quietly sang.

_And if I ever need someone to come along,_

_Who's gonna comfort me, and keep me strong?_

She tightened her grip on his hands and she barely blinked an eye as she gave a slight glance at him. She gave an almost warm smile as she watched him with his eyes closed. He looked so serene and so at peace, it was enough for her to melt in his arms.

_We are all rowing the boat of fate_

_The waves keep on coming and we can't escape_

It traveled well beyond the vast ocean, but it barely reached the lifeboat bobbing in its waters. Icy waves continued to spread like the ripples of the pond and it merely gave dead bodies a little splash to the face.

"But if we ever get lost on our way The waves would guide you through another day" Rukia sang the last line with her used-to-be angelic voice fading out into a hoarse cry. Her hands continued to wrap itself tightly on Ichigo's hands and her mind continued to remember that very day where Ichigo had sung to her.

**That day when Titanic sank**

His voice was warm and soothing and his breath against her skin was the best feeling she had that day. Rukia felt like this was the first time she had smiled. Not from the fun she had or from the genuine company of all her friends. Neither when Naori would occasionally pull pranks behind Uryu's back nor when Orihime had taught her how to cook. Even little Hitsugaya and his little clever antics, that was terrible yet amusing to watch, hadn't caused her to smile like this.

It was the fact that Ichigo, the one true man that she had loved, was just standing there, singing to her. Holding her hands and singing a song that she was going to be all right through this hellish nightmare. That in the end, they will be happy with each other. That the both of them will always guide another like the waves to a boat. Rukia wanted this one moment to last forever. This one moment to always continue and never falter.

**But at this moment…was a new tomorrow**

A new voice faintly went through the air. It came out as a muffle and gradually became clearer through Rukia's waterlogged ears. She slowly turned her icy head and a brief flash of light came to her eyes. A trail of light that continued to flash back and forth to Rukia's face and the voice grew larger in strength.

"Is anyone out there? Can anyone here me?" She could only recognize that much. It had belonged to a woman and her voice sounded as if it were the authority. There was no mistaking it. It was them…

"Ichigo", Rukia softly said and she wriggled his hand. She turned around and gently shook him with her trembling hands. "Ichigo." His eyes had remained closed and he gave no response. His face was rigid and a sheet of ice formed on his dull rusty head. His face, his hands, his smile…all turned white like a marble statue.

The light continued to shine on the pair, but it gradually moved off and the voice became a little foggy.

"Ichigo, there's a boat!" Rukia weakly said and she continued to shake his hand. "Ichigo!" Her little smile that had came when she was overwhelmed with relief, slowly turned upside down. Her eyes widened in fear and she spoke again, this time with her voice cracking from the grief. "Ichigo!" She continued to shake his hand and he still showed no response. "Ichigo? Ichigo? Ichigo!" Her shakes turned harder and her grip continued to tighten around his stone-like hands. "Ichigo! There's a boat Ichigo!" Her voice faltered and she cracked in tears.

**Where the days before will always be…**

"Ichigo…" The boat passed them and the light had not shined on them for quite a while.

Rukia began to cry. Her tears dripping onto Ichigo's stone face. Cold, icy tears that looked like they had come from an icicle. She weakly laid her cheek onto Ichigo's hand and continued to cry.

He's gone now…

Rukia realized it all too well. She didn't want to see it any further. He was dead and there's nothing she could do. Nothing at all. Rukia quietly sobbed and she slowly let her mind drift away into the night. Her teeth gritted in remorse and her body trembled as she cried. Moments later, her body went limp and the tears that were dotting Ichigo's face…vanished completely.

Her bangs completely hid her teary eyes and her face slowly turned dark. "Promise…" Rukia murmured to herself.

**Forever this way**

"Come back…" Rukia faintly cried and weakly lifted her head. "Come back! Come back!' The boat continued to move farther away, not hearing her faint cries of help. "Come back! Come back! Come back!" Her voice grew louder and she struggled to lift herself up. "Come back! Come back!"

"Can anyone hear me!!?" Soifon called out even louder.

"There's nothing here, sir." One of her men said.

"Come back!! Come back!" Rukia called out, but her voice failed her completely. "Come back…" She tried again, but it came out only as a faint whisper.

With the last bits of her strength, Rukia gently pried Ichigo's fingers from her hand and she ripped his hand away from her. His hand landed onto the wooden panel with a thud and she gently eased him into the water. "I'll never let go…I promise." Rukia kissed his hand with her frigid lips and she gently…let…him…go…

**You are safe in my heart**

Ichigo sank down into the ocean depths as Rukia's hand started to slip from his. But through all that time that Ichigo was disappearing, Rukia had not once let go of his hand until he was far away to not be seen anymore.

Once their fingers were no longer connecting, tears welled up in Rukia's eyes again, but she choked them back as she averted herself away. Her panting grew heavier and her hands started to feel a slight tingle in them. Rukia slowly scrambled off the edge of the panel and she fell into the water with little to no splash. The water was icy and it bit her like a lion feasting on a live prey. It stung her, making her falter as she swam. She bit back the welling pain and concentrated only on swimming to a dead officer, floating in the sea. Rukia grabbed at the floating lawn chair and she pulled herself towards it and snatch the silver whistle in the dead mans mouth.

She furiously blew into it. The toots starting out small gradually began to grow and the whistling sound shrilled through the chilling night. It continued to grow louder and harder as Rukia showed no signs of stopping. The shrieks of the whistle would instantly notify anyone that there was one who was still alive.

Soifon immediately whipped around once the faint sounds of a whistle went into her ears. "Come about!!!" She ordered in a shout and she shined her flashlight to the one on the whistle.

It's light bounced off of Rukia as she blew even harder into the whistle. It continued to shine on her, showing her deep purple eyes and her straying strands of hair that floated into her face. A white face had shown with red bags of eyes. It looked like she could collapse at any moment. But Rukia could care less.

She was going to whistle over and over again nonstop until that boat was there with her.

**My heart will go on and on**

_

* * *

_

You guys are going to kill me. Sorry!! I had to do it since _this__ was the moment! The moment Titanic was made of. (With a bunch of others of course) But I hope I didn't lose you cause _

_*****__secret: there's an interesting twist along the way*._

_Review on this marvelous chapter!!!_


	31. Aftermath

_This chapter is the Carpathia sequence. It is very short but very important because I changed some stuff here. We're almost coming to an end to this story._

**

* * *

**

Aftermath

All the survivors, sitting in the boats, could only pray and see what would happen next. Would they continue to drift out over the long open ocean? Or be rescued by a nearby ship? How long would they have to suffer? Only time could tell…

Byakuya continued to stare at his reflection with guilt wavering in his heart. All this time he had been a horrible family member for Rukia. Only to think of their way of life than the genuine person that had always been in his life. Even ignoring Naori, a simple orphan to him, was mistreatment in all ways. He would understand that neither of them would want to see him again. But he wished that he could see the both of them again before leaving them to the world ahead.

Uryu sat in his seat of the lifeboat he had fought hard to gain. The one that had saved his life, but could have done more. He sat there, mulling over the fact that he had lost Rukia to him and the ocean. He had lost his biggest catch of all time to a simple little rat.

Rukia stared out into the starry skies. Those shiny dots that made paths in the night above. Her eyes opened wide and she only looked up until a green haze flew by her sight. Soifon lit a green flare and she waved it around, trying to catch nearby boat's attention. Because of that, Rukia knew for sure she was going to make it and she closed her eyes to sleep. Another person right next to her had his eyes open by that time. He sat up and gazed on at the green flare waving above his face, illuminating his bright teal eyes.

The night before had faded away as the sun of tomorrow rose. Those nightmares of the sinking ship and those countless deaths of the fallen were whisked away by the rays of tomorrow. Those who have survived could only look ahead of them and leave the past to rest. Colors of red and purple cascaded the skies as _Carpathia_ cascaded over the ocean.

The passengers of _Titanic_ gathered on the decks of _Carpathia_ while help was coming to them. Most were given blankets and many were given food and water. Some weary passengers had laid down to rest in makeshift beds of blankets. Officers scurried around to get the much-needed help to all passengers.

"Wake up… Wake up… Wake up…"

Who was that? Who is calling me? She didn't recognize who was calling to her. Those calm words rang continuously through her head. She could only recognize that voice to be a little mysterious and yet, at times soothing. It was the spoken words that have haunted her. How is it that she could still hear these words? Where is it coming from?

"Wake up… Wake up…"

She slowly opened her tired eyes and she found only an image of a boy looking down at her. His head had blocked the sun and his face had a shadow pulled on him. But his hair still had the same silvery glow and the same spiky bounce. His face still showed to have a young fresh face.

"You finally woke up." He said, smiling down at her. "Thank goodness, Naori."

"What…the…" Naori weakly said in a whisper. "You..."

Hitsugaya gave a reassuring look and he placed another blanket on Naori's frigid body. Naori's legs couldn't move and she didn't even have enough strength to keep her eyes open. Her head remained spinning and her voice had a slight crack in it. Her shining golden eyes even had rust in them. On the other hand, Hitsugaya looked like a young survivor who still had some energy left in him.

"They found you almost before you completely drowned yourself into the sea." Hitsugaya explained. "They managed to catch you just in time."

"I see…" Naori mumbled and let her head fall back down to the floor. She let her fingers grip unto Hitsugaya's hand. His touch seemed as if he was there all night. "What a relief…you survived…" She sighed.

"I told you." Hitsugaya remarked back, smirking back at her. "I'm used to the cold."

Naori weakly smiled back and she closed her eyes to sleep. But she managed to mumble out one word to Hitsugaya. "Uryu..."

Hitsugaya alarmingly turned around and saw Uryu stepped down the staircase to the deck. He peered around, left and right, and tried to see if she was there. There could be a small sliver of a chance that Rukia had survived. Hitsugaya strongly stood in his place in case Uryu came near.

"Sir. I don't think you'll find any of your people down here. It's all steerage." One officer said.

Uryu promptly ignored him and continued his way around the sorrow passengers. He paced around looking at every face that was there. Most of them were disheveled to no ends and some were even unrecognizable. Uryu continued to look on and he never stopped once.

Rukia peered out from her covering shield and spotted the bastard walking around. All this time and he was still going to expect for her to be running into his arms. Rukia pulled the blanket closer to her face and she covered up all of her raven hair. Uryu walked beside her and paced around her for a minute, not recognizing Rukia was very close. Satisfied she wasn't there, Uryu left and Rukia was able to breathe again with no worries.

Rukia slowly walked down the rail back onto land. No longer was she drifting in the sea on some kind of floating piece of wood. She was now anchored to the land and out of danger. But she was standing safely on land without him. Rukia stared up at the grand Statue of Liberty before her with continuing clouds of sorrow in her heart. What was she to do now? She had lost her one true love to the ocean? She defied her brother and now they will never see each other again. Her poor little sister was shot dead by her most hated enemy. What was she to do then?

"Can I take your name please love?" An officer asked, interrupting Rukia and her thinking.

Simple. Start all over.

"Kurosaki. Rukia Kurosaki." Rukia answered.

The officer scribbled her name down and he left after saying thanks. Rukia looked back up to the giant statue and just wondered what was going to come after all this.

"Rukia?" A timid voice rang behind her.

Rukia, startled, looked back and she saw her again. Her hair had been soaked and her body looked frail, but she was alive. Naori was alive and standing there with a weary smile on her face. Tears gathered in Naori's eyes and she held up her arms.

"Nao…" Rukia said in a faint voice and unconsciously stepped to her. "Nao…Naori!!"

Rukia ran into Naori's arms and she collapsed down on her knees. Her eyes, that had been holding back, leaked out all those tears. They fell and streamed down on her face as she held Naori tighter and tighter. Rukia continued to sob forever into Naori and Naori could only hug her back. But Naori could also see tears flowing from her own eyes.

"Rukia…" Naori whispered and tearfully hugged her sister even closer. "Thank God…"

Hitsugaya gazed on at the reunited family. He had felt only a twinge of loneliness. Both of his pals, Renji and Ichigo, were gone and he was now alone in this world. Hitsugaya had nowhere else to go and Naori had already found a place to be in. He felt his presence here was now unnecessary.

"Rukia, is it okay if-" Naori asked and she turned back around. "Hitsugaya…"

He was not there anymore. The single spot where her best friend was gone. He had disappeared into the now bustling crowd behind them. Naori could only imagine an after image of him and his still serious little frown. But that was only imaginary and in real life, he had completely disappeared from her. Naori felt a little lost and lonely that Hitsugaya was not there with her anymore.

Rukia felt a little sorry for Naori's misfortune and gave her a reassuring hug. "I'm sure he was thinking the best for you." Rukia reassured Naori in a whisper when they pulled apart.

Naori spoke no words and she only cried as she leapt back into Rukia's arms. Rukia wrapped her arms around Naori and let her wept in her hold. Their dripping wet tears were slowly becoming a part of the rain. A rain that was full of other tears those have gathered here on this same day and will always continue to fall.

_

* * *

_

A very, very short chapter on this fic. I will soon be wrapping up this story on the next chapter and that's where it all ends. But I have sort of an epilogue after and some other stuff typed up relating to this. Till next time!!


	32. Revisiting

_So sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time!! You see, there were a lot of things happening!! I just graduated and now a complete freshman!! Summer's starting!! I have like so much stuff to do!! I'm visiting Japan!! (It's a great place by the way, very ancient in some parts yet so modern in the cities. Also visit Akihabara. It's like an otaku zone only) and I just couldn't get my mind on writing fan fiction!! Sorry for the long, long, long, long wait! I'm trying to finish this up as much as I could!_

_Also, if you want to follow the original movie of this fic. All you have to do is stop somewhere at the end where Rukia starts talking and go aaalll the way back to chapter one. __And by the way, enjoy this chapter!!!_

**

* * *

**

Revisiting

Naori poured some more dressing into her dressing and mixed it up till the contents were all scrambled up. She rubbed her tired eyes and tried to continue mixing. After all these years, she grown up and grown old to be a not so tall yet not so short kind of woman. Her eyes remained golden yellow and the only significant change was that she dyed her shoulder length hair to give it a dark blue tone though her hair has started to thin out a little. Naori tried to continue making her lunch but the new pet, Kon, was giving her a super hard time concentrating.

"Yuzu!! Karin!!" An annoyed Naori called out. She impatiently tapped her finger while trying to keep Kon from touching anything from chest down. Soon the two twins came in, one looking sort of grumpy and the other looked as giggly and happy as ever.

"What is it now?" Karin mumbled. She gave her usual scowl at Kon and a normal smile at Naori.

"Yes! What is it Auntie?" Yuzu piped in.

Naori stuck Kon right into both twins' faces and showed only a frown. "Kon. You two were supposed to look after him."

"Ohh!!" Yuzu gasped and pried Kon away from Naori's grip. "I'm sorry Auntie! I guess we weren't looking and he slipped away!"

"Yuzu. Why don't you go play dress up with Kon?" Karin suggested and walked with Yuzu out of the kitchen. "Sorry for the mishap Auntie!!"

Naori sighed and yelled back. "Don't yell Karin! You're going to hurt Rukia baa-chan's ears!"

"Don't worry about me Naori." Rukia came into the kitchen, grinning. "I'm perfectly fine." Rukia smiled again and sat herself down at the table. Many years have passed and old age has already taken over Rukia. Her used to be dark raven hair has strayed off, especially the middle strand, and most of her hair had gotten lighter into a lavender tone. The super cold look she used to have had soften up over the years and Rukia's voice soften up as well into a higher tone. Rukia wore a light purple kimono that seemed to have bits of grass on them.

"Did you just come back from the garden?" Naori softly asked as she set a cup of tea for Rukia.

"Yes, I just did." Rukia replied and sipped the hot tea. "The strawberries are growing faster than usual. We might have to pick them a week early."

"That reminds me…" Naori turned back to the kitchen and got out a pitcher. "I forgot to water the plants today."

"Don't worry. I can do it for you." Rukia got up from her seat and slowly inched her way to the pitcher. Her tight kimono and slippery tabi slowed down her process. She slowly took the pitcher and headed towards the sink in a very slow motion.

"Are you sure you're okay? Rukia?" Naori said with sweat stuck on her head. "I can do it by myself alright. You don't need to strain yourself…"

"I told you I'm fine!" Rukia said with a gentle smile and by then, she was able to walk out to the garden.

'_Hmm… I guess I'll wait till the end of the day and see if she's done by then.'_ Naori managed to reason and got back to lunch. After a short while, she had gotten bored and turned on the television set. It was just some news program about a thing somewhere in sea. Due to experience, Naori never really liked anything with the word "sea" or "ocean" and also "ship" and she was about to turn the channel when Rukia suddenly appeared back from the garden.

"Hold on. Turn that up a little." Rukia asked.

Naori complied and reached out for the dial on the television. The volume reached a little higher, which had gotten loud enough for Rukia to hear it with her weakening ears. Rukia inched a little closer to the TV and watched it about three feet away. Naori didn't even flinch at the screen the whole time but when she heard the word "Titanic", it soon caught her interest and she watched along with Rukia.

**[So please. Tell us what you have recently found from the famous shipwreck of Titanic.]**

**[Of course, my name is Keigo Asano and I'm sure everyone has heard the stories of Titanic. You know, the nobility of the band playing till the very end and all that. Well, what I'm about to present are the untold stories. The stories that have been locked deep in the hull of Titanic.]**

**[Aren't you gathering a lot of criticism for salvaging through the wrecks of Titanic? Many of us feel that that is morally wrong and some of us are calling you a grave robber?]**

**[No, I don't plan to keep the relics that we have found. In fact, my team has already started cataloging each individual relic. Just take a look at this drawing here. A piece of paper that has been underwater for decades and my team were able to preserve it intact. Should this remain at the bottom of the ocean unseen forever?]**

The sketch of a woman-posing nude showed up on the TV screen. The crew was washing off the muck that have gathered on the drawing with a spray of clean water. The muck simply washed away and now cleanly showed someone posing on a couch with nothing but a necklace on.

"Rukia!! That's you!" Naori exclaimed in surprise.

"Oh my…" Rukia gasped and lightly touched the screen. She then looked back to Naori. "Hurry and get the phone."

Naori nodded and got the phone from the counter. She took another glance at the screen to get the number before typing in the numbers. "Here you go Rukia." Naori said and handed the phone to her.

It rung for a couple of second but after a while, someone had picked up. "Who is this?" A gentle voice said at the other line.

"I would like to speak to Keigo Asano." Rukia requested.

There was blatant silence on the other end. Rukia could hear a bunch of shuffling of the phone. In the background, Rukia could clearly hear the running of many working machines and a churning rumble from one of them. She then heard a thud like something heavy had just been dropped onto a flat surface. Then a loud and annoying voice could be heard.

"Hey! Who is this!?" Somebody yelled so loud into the phone that Naori had to immediately get the earpiece away from Rukia before it could make her go deaf. A whisper and a bunch of mumbling were then heard and a now softer voice rang through the phone. "I'm sorry. Mrs. Rukia Shiba is it?"

"Yes. That's me." Rukia steadily answered.

"My name is Keigo Asano, the leading member of my crew." Keigo confidently boasted into the phone. "How may I help you?"

"Yes, I was wondering if you found the Heart of the Ocean yet?" Rukia slyly asked and Naori gave a giggle.

There was a brief pause and a now serious voice rang through the phone but Rukia and Naori could still tell it was Keigo. "Ok Mrs. Rukia Shiba. You have my attention. Now can you tell us who the woman in the picture is?"

"Oh yes, the woman in the picture is me." Rukia replied back in a smile and Naori swore she heard a couple of jaws drop on the other end.

The next thing Naori knew was that she and Rukia were packing their bags for a trip. She found herself shoving at least two days worth of clothes into a little suitcase and then help Rukia pack all of her stuff. They also had to take a taxi, a plane ride, and a helicopter ride to get to the boat Keigo said he was working on. With Rukia's diminishing strength, Naori had to help her old sister move throughout the entire trip. Yet Rukia's legs unfortunately gave out and she had to sit on a wheelchair for the rest of the trip.

"That's what you get for trying to hard." Naori mumbled and pushed Rukia to the entrance of the helicopter.

"I'm so sorry. I guess I really must have really pushed myself." Rukia weakly replied and her hands gradually started to tense and loosen around the armrest.

"Don't be." Naori replied and a slight pink rose to her cheeks. No matter what has happened over all those long years, Rukia still kept her polite and kind personality.

Suddenly, both of them could hear a blatant argument happening just at the entrance of the helicopter. They could see some guy with brown-slicked hair and some other guy with his dark blue hair in put up in some kind of weird fashion walking up to the helicopter. Though the two of them seemed to be arguing with a bunch of other people about something about Rukia.

"Look! Everyone who knows about the diamond is either dead or on this boat! She may be a super old lady, but she knows!" Keigo exasperatedly argued back at his crew.

Then the entire crew started going in and out of the helicopter, carrying out at least a dozen suitcases. Yet so many suitcases have gathered up that it might just be enough to tip the boat to one side. "My…she certainly doesn't travel light." Mizuiro quipped in.

Keigo swallowed up the annoyance and put on his best smile for Rukia and Naori as they were being lowered to the deck of the boat. Rukia gave a grin and Naori just gave a slight wave to whatever's in front of her. Keigo walked up to Rukia and gently shook her hands. "Mrs. Rukia. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Keigo Asano. Welcome!"

Rukia shook back with her frail hands. "Let's get her inside!" He called back and turned heads to Naori, who just blankly glanced at him. Then, Keigo mysteriously started acting a little… "Why hello Miss! Those bags seem heavy for you! Would you like it if I carry it for you!!"

Saying nothing, Naori gave him the heavy bags and started to walk away. But she suddenly turned around back to him and with a cold face on. "Don't bother. I'm older than I look." And with that, Naori briskly walked off to follow after Rukia. She was about to make a turn around to one of the corridors when she spotted the main control room. There were a couple of the men from the crew in there. There was also the captain of the boat in there since Naori was able to notice a captain's cap. She couldn't really see much of his face since his back had been turned. Naori sped up her walking and opened the door to find Rukia setting up all of her precious photos.

"Naori…and at the right time too." Rukia said in a weak grin and pointed to the rest of her stuff. "Help me get set up."

Naori gave a small smile and started reaching for the last of the framed pictures Rukia had brought along. She gave it to Rukia and she was about to set it up when Keigo and Mizuiro knocked onto the door. Moments later after answering, they quickly came in.

"Are your rooms alright?" Mizuiro politely asked.

"Yes. They are very nice." Rukia replied and she suddenly gestured towards Naori. "Have you met my little sister? She and my granddaughters take care of me."

"We met just a few minutes ago." Naori gently pointed out and she rubbed her hand on Rukia's small shoulders. "Remember? Up on the deck?"

Keigo gave a small skeptical glance at Mizuiro who just shrugged back. Naori easily saw that and she simply glared at Keigo with her daggered eyes. Keigo walked over to Rukia and took her hand. "Can I get you anything? Is there anything you like?" Keigo asked.

"Yes." Rukia sighed and spoke up a little. "I would like to see my drawing."

Naori pushed Rukia along to the lab Keigo said he was working at. Naori was about to make a turn to enter when suddenly; one of the crewmembers bumped into her side and her purse suddenly fell out of her grasp. The man saw what he had done and he immediately picked it up for her. Naori accepted the purse and apology and turned back to go in the lab. She turned around to see the same man going up to the captain. She saw the front of the captain, but the hat covered his face. The captain looked up and saw Naori staring at him, which made Naori suddenly turn back to the lab and left at that moment. When Naori got in, all she heard was Keigo saying a bunch of stuff she never knew or recognized.

"Louis XVI wore a fabulous stone that was called the Blue Diamond of the Crown, which disappeared in 1792 about the same time old Louis lost everything from the neck up. The theory goes that the crown diamond was chopped; to recut into a heart-like shape that became known as the "Heart of the Ocean. Today it would be worth more than the Hope Diamond." Keigo went on and on.

"It was dreadfully heavy and I only wore it once." Rukia remarked, placing her hand on her chest.

_Rukia…just when did Ichigo draw you naked! I never saw that!!_ Naori thought in surprise as she gazed at the drawing.

"I traced it down through insurance records. An old claim that was settled under terms of absolute secrecy. Can you tell who claimed it, Rukia?" Mizuiro asked.

"I imagine someone named Ishida." Rukia said.

"Ryuken Ishida that's right." Mizuiro replied. "Claim was for a diamond necklace, his son Uryu, bought for his fiancée…you, a week before he sailed Titanic. It was filed right after the sinking so the diamond had to have gone down with the ship. If Rukia is who she says she is than she was wearing the necklace the day the ship sank."

"And that makes you my new best friend." Keigo gleefully said to Rukia.

Naori pushed Rukia to a nearby room where all the salvaged relics were kept. Dozens of rusty little artifacts sat scattered all over a table. Rukia marveled at a little hand mirror and a butterfly barrette. Both were chipped and rusty beyond reconstruction. Naori, instead of looking at the fine used to be stuff from the ship, she instead glanced at a worn out moldy hat. It was a simple straw hat with a black ribbon on it. Naori picked it up and gently held it in her arms and then glanced back over where the captain was looking at her. Both met eyes for a moment before going on with their duty.

Keigo started explaining about the destruction of the ship. "Ok, here we go. She hits the berg…"

Naori zoned out since it was getting a little hard to comprehend. Rukia was intently listening on the entire process as she gazed at the monitor showing the entire thing. Naori glanced out again to see the captain looking at her again. Naori frowned at him and she turned back to the monitor. Something about that captain didn't feel right to her.

"Thank you for that fine forensic analysis." Rukia thanked Keigo who just smiled back in glee. Rukia then showed a face of dissatisfaction. "Of course, the experience was somewhat different."

"Will you share it with us?" Keigo curiously asked.

Rukia glanced back into her memories. She saw only how beautiful Titanic was back then. How shiny the new mahogany floors and how clean each individual window was. How big it was and how brilliant it became when it set sail. She remembered the kind gentleman that opened the door to the Grand Staircase and the sweet music that played from that very room. The man who stood waiting for her from the very top. How all of that was gone in one day. It wasn't long till Rukia began to break down in tears.

"I'm taking her back." Naori quietly said and reached for the wheelchair.

"No!" Rukia refused.

"But-"

"No!" Rukia exclaimed and sighed and slowly calmed down from her fit. "It's been 84 years."

"Please… If you can remember?" Keigo asked.

"Do you want to hear it or not?" Rukia calmly snapped back and Keigo quieted down. "It's been 84 years…and I can still smell the fresh paint. The china had never been used. The sheets have never been slept in. Titanic was called "The Ship of Dreams" and it was…it really was…"

Naori left the room just as Rukia began her story. Deep inside of her, she felt she really didn't need to rehear what had happened all during that trip on Titanic. She walked out over to the side of the boat and leaned out over the railings to gaze over the ocean. It was vast and calm, unlike that scary night. The night where Naori had thought she died. She sighed and tried her best to clear her head. It was dumb to try and reminisce all the horrible memories about Titanic. Suddenly, Naori recognized a sudden presence only a couple of feet away from her.

"Who are you? I've already noticed-" Naori mumbled and turned towards who was suddenly there with her. Her amber eyes widened in surprise and her gasp could be heard from miles away. Naori could feel her breathing lose out and she only managed to speak a few words. "You're…"

_

* * *

_

Yeah…you know how I said this was the very last chapter…I lied!!!! Haha!! Sorry if I scared you with the last authors note saying that this chapter was the very last one. There's still more to come!! After I get my mind back on track to writing! Review and you'll be able to see it till the very end!!


	33. Reunited

_Just who is the captain? Hmm…I wonder… Well, all you have to do to find out is to read this chapter right in front of you. And don't forget to review because the less reviews I get, the longer the update has to be…just kidding!!! Haha!! Enjoy the chapter!! And thank you all that have reviewed!! I will be doing a special mention at the very, very, very end of this story._

**

* * *

**

Reunited

"You're…" Naori managed to gasp out.

A person arrived only a couple of feet away from her. A cap sat on the person's head and it conveniently happened to cover the person's face. Naori couldn't recognize who it was. Her memories, of that time long ago, were slowly fading away. She could barely even remember the names of the people she only interacted with only once.

"Haven't I met you before?" Naori questioned. "I think this sounds weird, but I swear I met you on Titanic!"

"Hmm…" The person mused around. "I don't think I remember you in particular…maybe…"

"What's your name?"

"Well, my name is Lieutenant Momo Hinamori!" Hinamori giddily replied.

That was when the gears in Naori's head click. She was the girl that Naori forced Hitsugaya to dance with! Naori glanced back at Hinamori again. She still had her bright shining dark eyes and her hair bun looked just as fresh as the time she was dancing around. She even had the same sweet little face when she was young. She wore a standard uniform of a lieutenant except with a bunch of minor changes here and there.

Hinamori smiled in a way that she didn't think Naori was some weirdo. She suddenly pointed at Naori's eyes. "Those eyes of yours…" Hinamori asked. "I would think that you were that girl from Titanic. The one dancing?"

"Yes, I am!" Naori exclaimed. "Oh my god! I didn't expect to meet you again!"

Hinamori sweetly nodded and she was about to say something else when somebody sharply called out her name. "Hinamori!!!!" Hinamori cringed with the loud volume of the voice and Naori simply observed the ripples coming out from the boat. She then turned back to where the strange and demanding voice was coming from. Another person working on the boat rushed out from the main control room. "Hinamori! I thought I told you to-" He stopped right in his place when he spotted the two ladies hanging around.

"Okay Shiro-chan! I'll get back to work!" Hinamori replied and she scurried off, not before shouting back. "It was nice meeting you again!"

"You're…" Naori gasped out once she saw him. "Hitsugaya…Toshiro…"

"Hello Naori." Hitsugaya coolly answered back to her shock. "It's been a long time hasn't-"

Soon, he was interrupted by a sudden yet tearful hug from Naori. She gripped tighter onto Hitsugaya when she embraced him and her tears slowly dribbled from her cheek to Hitsugaya's sleeve. He seemed surprised at first but slowly Hitsugaya embraced her back as well with his hands gripping even more tightly onto her. Naori genuinely smiled of this very moment when she saw him again. He hadn't changed that much at all. His hair still had a snowy white gleam and his brilliant teal eyes were still fixed in a serious and grumpy look. He had grown up like Naori and now he is just as tall as her…maybe even taller. Naori sobbed even more as she buried her face into Hitsugaya's chest. It has been long years since she last saw him and finally—wait a minute!! This is the same jerk that left her that day!

"You idiot!!" Naori tearfully exclaimed, released herself and proceeded to give Hitsugaya a painful slap on the cheek.

"Okay. What is it this time?" Hitsugaya sarcastically asked as he rubbed his throbbing cheek.

"You-You-" Naori tearfully choked out with Hitsugaya arching a brow at her. "You-you-you-Oh!!! It's so horrible I can't even say it!"

"Yeah. First time we meet each other in decades and what you do is slap me and blame me for whatever. Not much of a reunion as I've hoped." Hitsugaya muttered with sarcasm clearly in his voice. "Hey…stop crying already."

"It's your fault!" Naori argued back and she struggled to wipe away the flowing tears with her clenched knuckles.

"I don't even know what I did that pisses you off! You were the one that hugged me!" Hitsugaya calmly replied back.

"Don't you remember!?! Or are you just that dense?" Naori cried out, frustrated at the situation. "Where were you when _Carpathia_ docked? Huh? You just disappeared! Don't you know how that makes me feel!? To have your friend leave without even saying good-bye?!?" Her voice kept cracking up with every word and tears rolled further down her face.

Hitsugaya mused around on that thought. His eyes only showed wonder and also confusion. That very fact sent Naori back into another round of the waterworks again but luckily, Hitsugaya was there to help. "Okay…maybe that was a bad move on my part." Hitsugaya said while dabbing away Naori's tears with his very fingertips as he caressed her cheek. "Sorry."

"You should be…" Naori sighed and placed her hand where Hitsugaya's was on her cheek. She held onto him for just a minute before finally taking his hand off her cheeks. Her tears have all been cleaned and her eyes were no longer near flooding. Yet, her voice almost seemed to be trembling from the shock as she spoke. "But why? Why did you leave us? What were you thinking?"

"Uh…that's going to be hard to explain." Hitsugaya remarked with a slight grin.

"Start explaining." Naori flat out demanded.

_**[Flashback…]**_

"Rukia…"

"_Naori…"_

_Hitsugaya glanced on at the reunited family before turning back to the crowd of Titanic passengers. He gave a short and simple sigh and turned his back to them. He wasn't needed anymore now that they found each other. Hitsugaya was about to leave when something soft hit his face that prevented him from leaving. It felt round, smooth, squishy?_

"_Mhm hmhm" (What the hell?) Hitsugaya muffled out._

"_Young man, are you okay?" A surprised woman asked as she released Hitsugaya from her assets. "Ooh!!! It seems you are!" She gleefully exclaimed and shoved Hitsugaya back in there as she hugged him._

"_Mhm mh mhhh!!" (Let me go!!) Hitsugaya struggled to get some air into his lungs._

"_Now why don't you start being a bit more modest and stop shoving your head into a woman's chest?" The woman exclaimed and finally released Hitsugaya._

"_Excuse me!" Hitsugaya angrily retorted. "You were the one who shoved me in there. And whom are you calling not modest!? I see you don't cover up much!"_

"_And start learning manners while you're at it!" The woman demanded with irritation and she eyed Hitsugaya with great intent. "What is your name anyways?"_

"_My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya." Hitsugaya introduced._

"_My name is Rangiku Matsumoto." Matsumoto answered as she continued to observe Hitsugaya. "You know…I think you were the boy she was talking about?"_

"_Who's she?" Hitsugaya asked with a brow arching up._

"_Rangiku-san! Rangiku-san!" A little girl ran up to Matsumoto. "We have to leave now—" She stopped in mid-sentence when she noticed Hitsugaya looking at her._

"_Hinamori?"_

"_Shiro-chan!?" Hinamori gasped out in shock. "It's you Shiro-chan!! I didn't think you survived as well!"_

"_For the last time, stop calling me Shiro-chan!" Hitsugaya exasperatedly retorted back and he started to walk away from the duo._

"_Hey where are you going?" Hinamori called out for the white haired boy._

_Hitsugaya turned back to face Matsumoto and Hinamori. "Wherever I guess…" He answered with a shrug._

"_Well…it seems to me, you have nowhere to go." Matsumoto managed to come up, clearly hitting the bulls-eye in Hitsugaya's intentions. Matsumoto gently smiled at the boy and motioned him to come forward. "Well, you can come with Hinamori and I if you want."_

"_Hmm…I'll pass." Hitsugaya politely refused and started walking away again._

"_Please Shiro-chan!" Hinamori pleaded and ran up to him. She held him by the arm and tried to drag him back to where Matsumoto was. "Please come with us!"_

"_Our arms are always open for everyone!" Matsumoto gleefully remarked._

_Hitsugaya, this time, actually took that into consideration. They seemed like nice people and he actually had nowhere else to go. Hitsugaya thought about the idea some more and finally after a while, he nodded as a yes. _

"_But!" Hitsugaya added. "On one condition, Hinamori stops calling me Shiro-chan and addresses me correctly."_

"_Okay Shiro-chan!"_

_**[End of Flashback…]**_

"I see old habits never die, eh?" Naori remarked with slight giggling. "And that's one of the dumbest things you could ever think of! I would never leave you alone and in fact, I was planning to invite you to stay with Rukia and I."

"Whatever." Hitsugaya muttered in a low voice, irritated that Naori had to rub his mistake in. "Let's just let the past be the past, ok?"

"Ok! Whatever you say!" Naori whimsically said.

"So…what do you go by now?" Hitsugaya asked, prompting Naori's interest. "I hear Rukia's a Shiba now and she used to go by Kurosaki."

Naori gave a slight giggle at Hitsugaya and his question. "Well, let me re-introduce myself. I am Naori Hibana, your friend that you left standing alone, and don't worry, I accidentally changed my last name when they were taking down people at the dock. I'm not married or anything…why'd you ask?"

"Just wondering…if I ever needed to call you by last name." Hitsugaya replied as if he meant nothing else. "Which reminds me, I am captain of this boat so you are to refer me as "Captain Hitsugaya."

"Really…" Naori skeptically replied. "One of my best friends is a position of authority and I'm to refer to him as if I'm a level lower."

"Yeah, that's pretty much it." Hitsugaya said.

"I think I'll pass!" Naori gloated in such an annoying way. "Besides it would be too weird for me to call you like that and we already known each other since like forever. I like calling you "Toshiro" or "Hitsugaya."

"That doesn't change anything." Hitsugaya hotly replied back. "Refer to me as "Captain Hitsugaya" not "Toshiro" or "Hitsugaya."

"Hey! At least I'm not calling you "Shiro-chan!" Naori giddily replied and she started walking back into the lab where Rukia was still telling her story. She suddenly stopped, turned back, grabbed Hitsugaya's hand, and dragged him in with her. "Lets go back in, Hitsugaya! I want to hear Rukia end her little story!"

"It's Captain Hitsugaya!" Hitsugaya reminded her again, but he still followed after her.

_

* * *

_

Yes, Hitsugaya was the captain that was err-staring at Naori. And you also get to hear the reason why Hitsugaya disappeared from Naori. And, Naori is not married. The reason Hitsugaya asked her about her married name because I needed a reason to make Hitsugaya go "It's Captain Hitsugaya to you!!!" Yes, poor planning on my part.

_Yes, you should review on this chapter!! And yes, an update shall come if you do._


	34. Reunited Forever

_And this is the chapter, that I sadly say, will end everything. I don't know if I'm happy or sad or whatever. Anyways, I had to start the chapter with Rukia mentioning Uryu dying since that was too good to leave out. Also, there's a quick snippet with Captain Hitsugaya and Naori and the rest follows. Enjoy the very last chapter!!!!!_

**

* * *

**

Reunited Forever

"That was the last time I ever saw him. He married, of course, and inherited his millions. But the crash of '29 hit his interests hard and he put a pistol in his mouth or so I have read." Rukia said as she recalled Uryu's death once Naori and Hitsugaya came back in.

'_Great! Made it in time for the best part!'_ Naori thought with satisfaction.

"Once Carpathia had docked back on land, it was when I first gazed up at that tall statue and decided to start all over. I found my little sister again after thinking she was dead. I adopted a new name and that new name was Kurosaki Rukia." Rukia finished.

"We never found anything on Ichigo. There's no record of him at all." Mizuiro pointed out at the end.

"No there wouldn't be, would there?" Rukia said as her voice silently cracked under a breath and tears were forming at her eyelids. "And I've never spoke of him until now. Not to anyone…not even to Kaien. A woman's heart is a deep ocean of secrets. But now you know there was a man named Kurosaki Ichigo and that he saved me in every way that a person can be saved…I don't even have a picture of him. He exists now…only in my memory."

_**On the Top Deck…**_

Another pair of submersibles rose from the ocean and onto the deck of the boat. They were dripping wet and tired crewmembers lingered out of the machines. Their faces only showing signs of dissatisfaction and sorrow that they were to give up the search for the diamond. Keigo solemnly gazed on at the entire process, watching what he had pined for being all thrown away. Suddenly, somebody tapped him in the shoulders and Keigo gazed back to see Naori gazing sadly at him.

"Why…if it isn't Rukia Shiba's little sister?" Keigo said, putting on a cheerful face. "What brings a lovely lady like you down here to the deck?"

"I'm sorry." Naori softly said and she too gazed out at the submersibles.

Keigo's fake smile faded once he noticed Naori had him all figured out. He gazed back out onto the deck and pulled out a large cigar from his pocket. "You know…I was saving this for when I found the diamond." And with that, Keigo chucked the celebratory cigar right out into the ocean. He gazed back at Naori with a dead serious look on his face. "Three years and I thought of nothing except _Titanic_. But I never got it. I never let it in."

Naori didn't say anything and she just slowly shook her head. Keigo nodded and he made his way back into the lab. Naori's eyes followed the man back into the lab before she herself gazed out into the open ocean. It was dark and murky again, but peaceful and serene. She let the wind blew right by her until she felt a hand touch her shoulders.

"You seem to enjoy peaceful atmospheres." Hitsugaya remarked and he led her to a nearby bench.

"It's better than thrashing around in the water and-" Naori tried to reply back but someone soon cut her off.

"Captain Hitsugaya sir! Should we start course and head back?" One of the officers asked Hitsugaya and barged in on the both of them.

"No…we'll start course tomorrow." Hitsugaya ordered and sent the man away.

"You know…I never imagined you'll be a captain of your own vessel." Naori murmured in a soft voice. "You never seemed to show an ambition like that when you were going to go to America."

"Truthfully, I wasn't really planning on anything once I made it there." Hitsugaya admitted. "I was really along for the ride with my friends."

"You mean Ichigo and Renji?" Naori asked. "I'm guessing you met them before _Titanic_. Why did they want to go?"

"Ichigo just wanted to go home since his drawings weren't really selling well. He was planning for trying to make something in America. That was…until he met your sister. And Renji…I think he wanted to get away from somebody. Run off somewhere" Hitsugaya replied. "What about your sister?"

"Rukia…" Naori mused on and gazed back at the lab where she watched her sister wheel off back to her room. "She never wanted to go on Titanic at all. She never wanted to be on that ship…but I guess her mind changed when she met him. I noticed her face had changed when she first met Ichigo."

"So that was why you were pestering me to tell you all about Ichigo." Hitsugaya mused on. "What about you then? Were you just along for the ride or did you have a big dream when you got to America?"

Naori closed her eyes and she rested her head against the shoulders of her friend. "Back then…" Naori quietly sighed out. "Back then…I really didn't care much for what I was going to do. It was stupid to dream about something so far away. For me…it's not the destination that matters. It's the journey."

Hitsugaya took in all those words that have been uttered from his friend's mouth. He thought all the way back to his adventures on the ship. The journey that he and every other person had experienced on that ship. How the journey brought Ichigo and Rukia together and made social classes clash. How it brought Hitsugaya and Naori to meet one another. When the ship sank, it took away an important person away from all their lives. And all those taken lives continued to affect the survivors forever. And how that same journey made everyone to start anew once they made it to the other world.

"You know…maybe you're right." Hitsugaya said and turned to look back at Naori.

Too bad Naori had already fallen asleep during Hitsugaya's reminiscing. She nestled her head into Hitsugaya's shoulder and leaned her resting body towards him. Her shining face heaved in and out quick breaths of air. She didn't seem to stir when Hitsugaya tried to nudge her awake.

'_Always a heavy sleeper.'_ Hitsugaya thought and left the sleeping girl leaning on his shoulder. He gazed back up at the clear dark sky with the bright stars glimmering through the darkness. The brightest was the crescent moon and it seemed to be a bit larger than usual. It shone down on the pair, highlighting Hitsugaya's snowy hair and Naori's pale face. It's reflection on the ocean surface made it as if lights were coming out from the ocean itself. The setting felt so peaceful…so peaceful that he felt he could be falling asleep as well.

_**On Deck…**_

Rukia slowly made her way across the open deck floor. All the submersibles, that had been searching the ocean, had been brought up above the ocean and packed away on the boat. The deck was scrubbed clean that every star on the sky had its own reflection on the wooden floor. Rukia made sure to not make a noise as she was making her way across the squeaky clean floor. She didn't want to wake up everyone who had fallen asleep on board, especially her little sister that she found not too far away sleeping against someone she found oddly familiar. Rukia felt her bare feet made no noise and her flapping white night gown was the thing making the only noise. She felt a cool ocean breeze slip through her short hair and linger on in her nightclothes.

Rukia stopped walking once she made it to the very edge at the back of the boat they were on. She grabbed a cold metal pole with her withered hands and slowly eased herself up the railings with her bare feet resting on the first bar. It didn't seem much of a danger since she done more dangerous stuff than this. Rukia gazed on and on at the murky waters that were eager to push the boat away with its small waves slapping itself against the boat. Rukia moved her attention away from the waves and to the large bright crescent moon on the dark waters. It's shining reflection glimmering right in front of her.

Rukia reached into the pocket of her nightgown and brought out a shining jewel in her open hand. The same Heart of the Ocean necklace that she only worn once on her neck. The large heart shaped blue diamond glimmered as the light touched its surface and the other diamonds sparkled as well. The silver chain and the entire necklace were still tightly bound together and no signs of rust or anything like that appeared at all. Rukia could still remember how she found this necklace again.

_**[Flashback…]**_

After consoling her little sister, Rukia rushed Naori away to get away from the dock and to start their new lives. Before going off, Rukia gazed one last time at the huge statue in front of her. She shoved her hands into her pocket. Something felt strange in there. Rukia pulled out the diamond necklace right from the soggy pocket of the coat she was wearing. It didn't seemed to be damaged at all from the sinking. But how did that get in there? Rukia thought long and hard about the necklace and about who gave it to her. She was about to toss it away…but she couldn't. She couldn't at all…

_**[End of Flashback…]**_

Rukia's small gentle fingers lingered around the silver chain of the necklace and she touched the sparkling blue diamond. After that, she closed her hand around it and dropped it into the ocean. It made a little splash as it hit the water right in the empty space of the reflection of the moon. After that, it just sunk and gradually disappeared into the dark ocean. The Heart of the Ocean was back where it belonged.

Rukia sighed in content and back away from the railings. She quietly walked back to her room, careful enough to not disturb her sleeping sister only a few feet away. Once Rukia was back in her room, she took one final gaze at the photos in her room. All of them showing the things she said she would do when she first started talking to Ichigo. She rode a horse not in a side straddle and she became a well-accomplished actress among many other things. Rukia slid comfy into her bed and gradually fell fast asleep.

* * *

The wrecks of the ruined _Titanic _blurred all the way back to when_ Titanic_ was newly made. Where the walls were freshly painted and everything was never used. Wandering into the Grand Staircase, where everyone was there to greet her. Everyone that had been on Titanic was there, proudly standing in crowds of the Grand Staircase. The crewmembers, the band, Renji, Urahara, Kyoraku, and plenty of others were also there.

Rukia walked through the crowd where a path was left there to guide her. She wore a brilliant snowy white dress. Simple and yet so elegant as her dress trailed out from her. Her dark raven hair was left undone and it freely swayed as she moved. Rukia slowly walked through the path of the crowd where Renji greeted her with a smile at the entrance of the staircase. She gracefully placed her hand on the railings and walked up the staircase where he was waiting for her.

An orange haired man stood waiting at the very top. He turned around from where he was and smiled down at Rukia. He lent out a hand and Rukia grasped onto his hand as she walked up. Ichigo smiled at her and he pulled her close to him. Both leaned forward and gave each other a passionate kiss. Their hands stayed interlocking one another and this time, they never separated. Not even when the crowd all around them were clapping and cheering for the two. Not even when other people were tearing up over their joyful reunion.

Rukia stayed with her hand still gripping onto his and herself kissing him with her soft lips. She was back with the man she loved and he was there with her again. She would always remember this feeling with Ichigo…and it will last…forever…

_

* * *

_

And this is officially the end of this fic. The ending chapter where the entire story ends. I felt like tearing up when I had to write up the very end with Rukia with Ichigo. It was too sad…yet so beautiful! It was so hard to decide what the final words were going to be. Also, if you're thinking if Rukia is dreaming or if she's dead. I'm going to go with the original film and leave it for you to decide.

_Also, don't go away so quickly!! There's also a special chapter and bloopers! Yes, I made bloopers!! I'm also going to do a special mention to ALL of my reviewers that have always reviewed for this story!! That's…going to take some time…_

_All this in the next chapter!! But still review for this one and maybe I'll include your name on the list!_


	35. Special

_This is a special, special chapter that comes after the story. A little extra I like to add in about what the characters are really like. Like my OC, Naori Hibana, and what is she in the Bleach storyline. The special mention is at the very end of this._

**

* * *

**

Special

A drop of tear slowly rolled down from her eyes and dribbled down her rosy cheeks. Rukia went to grab another box of tissues as she watched the credits of the movie roll. The sound of _My Heart Will Go On_ played as the written credits scrolled from bottom up. The love song sounded so romantic and the lyrics meant so much. So much Rukia had to cry…until Ichigo came barging through the door.

"What the hell is that noise?" Ichigo obnoxiously shouted out. "I'm going get a freaking headache if that thing keeps playing!!"

"That 'thing' won an Oscar!!" Rukia retorted back and kicked him in the shin. "And you shouldn't be criticizing such a good movie and song!!"

"Ouch Rukia!!" Ichigo cried and grabbed his shin. "What was that for!!?"

"That was for making fun of the movie!" Rukia angrily shouted back and kicked him again.

"Hey! Hey! Stop it Rukia!!" Ichigo cried again and this time, he held Rukia at arms length to get her to stop. "I don't care what chick flick movie you watch, just don't play at max when my family's home."

"Chick? Flick?" Rukia clenched her teeth and her fists and prepared to give Ichigo another whopping at the head. "What was that…again?"

"You know…a chick flick. Some romance kind of movie only girls like." Ichigo answered and wasn't prepared for Rukia's fist up his chin. He groaned in pain and fell down on his knees.

"_Titanic_ is not a chick flick!! Idiot!!" Rukia shouted and pounded her foot into Ichigo's head. "What. Kind. Of. A. Mistake. Is. That!!!?" She angrily shouted, pounding her feet with each word.

"R-Rukia!! Stop!" Ichigo angrily shouted back and pushed the girl's foot off him. Though he accidentally grabbed her foot with his hand while he stood up and now, Rukia was hanging from Ichigo's hand. She was also wearing a dress.

"Put me down!!" Rukia cried out and she struggled to keep her underwear covered. Blush rose to her face and she kicked her free foot around to get Ichigo to let go.

"S-Sorry!" Ichigo said in embarrassment and released Rukia where she fell onto his bed with a thud.

Rukia blushed even more and she continued to pull her dress down to cover her knees. "Did you see anything!?" Rukia demanded with her anger firing up higher.

"I didn't see anything! I swear!!" Ichigo frantically remarked back and turned his sweaty back to Rukia. He then spotted a DVD case sitting on his bedroom floor. Ichigo picked it up and inspected the _Titanic_ movie case. "Where'd you even get this chick flick movie? I don't remember getting it."

"It's not a chick flick movie!" Rukia retorted at him as she clenched her fists again. "It's about a couple getting on a sinking ship. It's very dramatic, romantic, and not a chick flick!"

"Whatever!" Ichigo rolled his eyes and shoved the case right into Rukia's face. "Again. Where did you get this movie?"

Rukia grabbed the case of the movie and held it close. "I got it from Soul Society if you don't mind! One of Captain Hitsugaya's subordinates gave this to me to watch! Naori Hibana, I think?"

"Oh, that little girl." Ichigo remarked. "Haven't seen her since her last mission here with Toshiro."

_**[Flashback…]**_

"MATSUMOTOOOOO!!!!!!!!"

Hitsugaya impatiently tapped his finger on the corner of today's paperwork. A stupid lazy lieutenant of his was late…again…for the fifth time…today. Paperwork was tripling by the minute and somebody needed to keep watch of all of his other subordinates as they work. Somebody also needed to reorganize the records in the Tenth Division records. The third and fourth seats were out on missions and the fifth seat still had not arrived back from her mission. Matsumoto was still late after he had called her almost a hundred times today. Hitsugaya was about ready to leave his desk and find a tipsy Matsumoto somewhere when the door slid open.

"I'm back Captain Hitsugaya." The fifth seat said and threw her sopping wet report onto his desk. "Next time, I write my reports after the mission and not when I'm about to drown a hollow."

"Great Naori. You're back early unlike a certain someone." Hitsugaya eyed the empty door in front of him.

Naori glanced back at the empty door and she pointed to the right corridor. "If you're looking for Lieutenant Matsumoto, she's having a hangover right next door."

"The idiot!" Hitsugaya grumbled. "Naori, go get her. Now!"

"You're extra grumpy today!" Naori remarked and started wringing out the sleeve of her pitch black uniform. She pulled out another stack of papers and placed them on Hitsugaya's desk. "What is the problem now, Captain? Lieutenant Matsumoto, paperwork, or captain's duties?"

"All three." Hitsugaya bluntly said and he stood up to push Naori towards the door. "Go get Matsumoto now!"

Naori made a face at her captain and she rushed out the door. Minutes later, she came back with a very, very drunk Matsumoto in her arms. Matsumoto still had a huge bottle of sake in her hands and her face showed a slight blush as she struggled to walk.

"Captain!!" Matsumoto happily hiccupped. "What brings you to my humble home?"

"Look again idiot, you're in the office." Hitsugaya grumbled and he reached out for the big stacks of paper. "When you're sober, do your work and afterwards I want you to lead the men on post."

"What!!!" Matsumoto cried out and slammed her hands onto Hitsugaya's desk, further aggravating him. "Why do I have to do all the work!!? Why not Naori-chan!? She's always free!"

"Don't ruin my paperwork!" Hitsugaya grumbled and pushed Matsumoto off.

"Not today girl." Naori said and she wrung out the last drop of water on her kimono. "After today's mission, I'm done for today. See ya around!" And with that, Naori was about to walk out the door until she heard somebody call out her name.

"Hold on Naori." Hitsugaya said and peered up from his desk. "I still need someone to reorganize the records."

"And I care?" Naori sarcastically asked and she turned to leave once again.

"Great! So you'll do it?" Hitsugaya replied, smirking at his oblivious, but just noticed what she got herself into, subordinate.

"What!" Naori cried out and rushed to his desk and slammed her fists on his desk. "I just got back!! Captain, please! Give me a break! I'm almost dead here!"

"One: Don't ruin my paperwork. Two: You're already dead. Three: I'm your captain so follow my orders!" Hitsugaya snapped back. "Get to work. I don't have time to hear your complaining."

"Try and you'll be hearing "Shiro-chan" for a week." Naori challenged him and she gave Hitsugaya one of her angriest glares. And by angry, the lights of the office were flickering on and off constantly according her angry fit.

"Ooohh!!! It looks like Naori-chan is super mad!!" Matsumoto drunkenly remarked before passing out.

"If you short out the lights, I'm gonna make you do more than half of Matsumoto's paperwork." Hitsugaya said without even looking at her. "Now get to work already."

Naori glared at Hitsugaya one last time before huffing off to do what she had been ordered to do. Not after shorting out all, but one light bulb, in the entire office. Naori pushed open the door leading to the room of records as she mumbled words under her breath. She snapped her fingers and every single light bulb in the entire room lit up at her command. She grumbled some more curse words under her breath and started to yank some books out of their shelves and putting them back in random places.

'_When I get my hands on him, I'm gonna to make Matsumoto so drunk she can't even blink!'_ Naori occasionally thought in her angry fit. _'Why does Captain Hitsugaya have to make me do all his dirty work!? All he ever does is sit around in his desk and sign papers! He doesn't even move! The numbskull still hasn't even figured out I do all of Matsumoto's paperwork when she's drunk!'_

Naori stopped her thinking when she stumbled upon something in the T aisle. She lifted the tiny package and blew some of the dust off of it. It was a DVD case and it had a picture of a man, a woman, and a ship at the bottom. The entire thing was dated all the way back to 1997 and it was getting pretty dusty.

Naori squinted at the title of the case as she wiped off even more of the dust. "T-Titanic. Titanic? What's a Titanic?" Naori asked herself. She inspected the case even further, opened it up and discovered there was a disk already inside of it. It was probably some movie that was thrown away because it was too boring or something like that. Naori shrugged and she tucked the case away into her kimono sleeves. "I'll just give this to Rukia. She loves chick flicks."

_**[End of Flashback…]**_

"Yeah, she gave it to me for keeps." Rukia pompously boasted at Ichigo and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Like I would care about that piece of chick flick." Ichigo remarked back and that earned him another kick to the shin with a punch up the head.

"For the last time, it's not a chick flick!!" Rukia yelled at him and smacked Ichigo in the chest repeatedly.

"Stop hitting me!" Ichigo yelled back and grabbed Rukia's hands with both of his hands and pulled her away.

Rukia found herself being pressed up against Ichigo and her head staring up at Ichigo. Rukia smirked and flung Ichigo to the foot of his bed. "How about this? You watch the movie and then decide if it's a chick flick or not!" Rukia announced and restarted the movie all over again.

"What! I already watched this like five times!?" Ichigo argued back and tried to leave.

Rukia deviously glared at him and pushed him back to the floor and made him face the screen. She sat down right next to him and gave him a hard nudge at the side. "Shut up Ichigo! The movie's starting!" Satisfied, Rukia leaned back against the bed and she looked back up to the TV. Yet, she hadn't noticed she had herself snuggled right in between Ichigo's arm and body and her head was unconsciously laid onto Ichigo's chest.

Ichigo smirked back at Rukia and glanced back at the screen. "Stupid midget."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

_

* * *

_

And if you like this story, I wrote another one with Ichigo, Rukia, Hitsugaya, and Naori as the central characters. There's also another one with Hitsugaya and Naori and another OC I made. I'm such an OC lover. Also, there's a blooper/extra chapter after this one for anyone who still wants more of this.

_Oh my god, this is going to take forever. Whatever! Drum roll please…_

_I would like to thank: __Ninja De Muerte__, __realityfling18__, #1 Fan!!!, __yume girl 91__, Luppi, __WainGuy__, __Miss Samurai__, __Lunata__, SummerCherryBlossom, __piwbear293__, person346912, __crazylittleperson__, __NekoAnime-Chan__, __Cherryblossom snow__, __Fathom-x__, mojo jojo, __Kristyn67__, __Tsuki Meroko Uchiha__, __Gonrod__, __nightmare wishes__, __Xion784__, __xxxChaosQueenxxx__, __Lydiacatfish__, __Zinyakp37__, __, OMGPIE, KioGoNya, __MrsKurosaki x__, anone, Random, Bleach-lover, __JoeJonasisHot__, __MuSiCxcDj__, __Raptor Ookami__, __Rukia-IchiRuki__, __Guibin__, __mmmbopjonasgirl__, __stargazer235__, __HitsuLove__, __Hitsu-taichou__, and __AngelofBeauty88_

_For reviewing on this story and I really appreciate all of your reviews. Even if you just reviewed so I can post another chapter. Doesn't matter!! I also thank all of my readers who've enjoyed this story and I thank everyone who has ever even looked at it! Thank you so much all!!!_

_Signing out!!!_


	36. Blooper Reel and Extras

_I love the blooper reels/extras in movies!! They are like the funniest part of it!! Director/Reporter=Me. Also rated T for language. Yep, lots of language here and rated stuff here. Also, characters are a little OOC but that's what makes them funny!!_

_Oh yeah, almost forgot. Bleach and all the other content do not belong to me. Only my OC, Naori, belongs to me._

* * *

**Blooper Reel and Extras**

**_

* * *

_**

Scene where Ichigo is screaming on Titanic…

**Ichigo**: I'M KING OF TH – [_trips and falls into ocean_]

**Director**: Oohh…that's gotta hurt

* * *

_**Scene where everyone is toasting in dinner…**_

**Everyone**: To make it count…

[_BURP!!_]

**Director**: Cut!!

* * *

_**Scene where Ichigo is cuffed onto a pipe…**_

**Ichigo**: HELP!! HELP!! ……. Screw this [_Pulls out Zangetsu_] Getsuga Tensho!!

**Director**: Who let Ichigo in the **KITCHEN**!?

* * *

_**Scene where Hitsugaya checks on Naori…**_

**Hitsugaya**: [_leans over to glance at Naori_]

**Naori**: [_Suddenly Naori wakes up and catapults herself up off the bed_] All right, who spiked my tea– [_Gets cut in the middle for unknown reasons_]

**Luppi**: You got this on tape? [_Cameraman nods_] Good. [_Writes 'Blackmail' on it_]

* * *

_**Scene where Hitsugaya and Ichigo are cuffed to the pipes…**_

**Ichigo**: HELP!! HELP!!

**Very Irritated Hitsugaya**: [_Pulls out Hyourinmaru_] Soten ni zase, Hyourinmaru!!

**Director**: Again. Who the hell gave Hitsugaya an icicle!!!

* * *

_**Director returns!**_

**Director**: Thanks for taking my place, Luppi!

**Luppi**: No problem

**Director**: [_notices a tape_] What's this? …………Oh Matsumotooo!!

* * *

_**Why Komamura is not in the movie…**_

**Director**: Alright, Sajin Komamura, your line is "This ship is wondrous!!"

**Audience**: What is that dog saying???

**Komamura**: Yip, yip!! Arf, arf!! Yip, yip, yip!!

**

* * *

**

_Matsumoto's reaction…_

**Matsumoto**: Ehh!! A tape… I have to see it!! [_watches the tape_] Awww!! Taicho has a widdle boo-boo!! So kawaiii!!!

* * *

_**The actual tape of the thing that mysteriously happened between Hitsugaya and Naori that Luppi used to blackmail and the devious Director is spreading around just to annoy the two shorties, purposely…**_

Hitsugaya leans over to check on Naori. His face is at least a yard away when she suddenly wakes up and catapults herself off the bed. "Alright!" She exclaims. "Who spiked my tea-" She is suddenly, cut off due to…bonking her forehead into Hitsugaya's. Naori quickly slips back into unconsciousness and Hitsugaya just rubs his forehead from the pain.

**Luppi**: Cut!!

* * *

_**Scene where Rukia and Ichigo are in the buggy…**_

Rukia gently placed her hands onto Ichigo's collar. She pulled him back and the two laid in the backsets of the buggy. The two stared lovingly at each other and Rukia reached closer to set her lips on—[_Scene is rudely interrupted_]

**Renji: **Donuts here!

* * *

_**Scene where Ichigo is teaching Rukia to spit…**_

**Ichigo: **You gotta hawk it back, like this. [_Hawks back and spits out_]

**Very Irritated Renji: **I. Chi. Go.

**Director: **Aim, Ichigo!! Aim!!

* * *

_**Scene where Hitsugaya goes ballistic over Naori…**_

**Hitsugaya: **Why'd you jump back?! Answer me!!

**Naori: **…

**Hitsugaya: **What?

**Naori: **Is that Hinamori's number on your forehead?

* * *

_**An interview of one of our best characters!! Hitsugaya!!!**_

**Reporter:** Due to the popular demand of fangirls, you have been selected as "the one we want to hear the most of through an interview" by fangirls of course!

**Hitsugaya: **_[smirks]_

**Reporter: **All right! Let's get this show on the road!! First question: What is your budding relationship/friendship with your co-star Naori like?

**Hitsugaya: **Eh well…if you ask me, I think she's a pain in the ass most of the time. She clearly needs to get a brain and she is number seven on my list for most annoying

**Reporter: **So do you like her?

**Hitsugaya: **No

**Reporter: **Do you think she's better or worse than Hinamori?

**Hitsugaya: **Worse

**Reporter: **Do you think she's a least a tad bit cute?

**Hitsugaya: **No

**Reporter:** Does her cuteness turn you on?

**Hitsugaya:** Aack!! Definite no!!

**Reporter: **Well do you think she has some traits that at least you might like?

**Very Uncomfortable Hitsugaya: **Well…she's committed. That's good. Matsumoto could sure use that. Uhhh…she's okay sometimes when she's not being a total pain

**Unexpected Audience: **AWWW!!!!!

**Naori: **O.o

**Hitsugaya: **Wait! What was that I just heard?

**Reporter:** Nothing

**Hitsugaya: **Are those cameras and microphones!?

**Reporter:** Yeah…did I forget to tell you we're filming this and we chained Naori to a chair so she's forced to watch this with like fifty or so other fangirls…

**Hitsugaya: **WHAT!!!??

**Reporter: **_[In rushed voice] _Well, now you know more about Hitsugaya! See ya!!

* * *

_**What Ichigo and Rukia's relationship's really like…**_

**Ichigo:** Midget

**Rukia:** Idiot

**Ichigo:** Shorty

**Rukia:** Bastard

**Director: **All right everyone!! Take your places and action!

**Rukia: **When the ship docks…I'm getting off with you…

**Ichigo: **This is crazy!!

**Rukia: **I know, that's why I trusted

_[They kiss]_

**Director: **Perfect! That's a wrap!!

_[Ichigo and Rukia quickly separate]_

**Rukia: **How dare you hold me so tight!! Do that again and I'll Hakuren your ass

**Ichigo: **Just try, you stupid little midget

**Rukia: **GRR!!! I HATE YOU!!! BASTARD!!!!

**Director: **Look at them, lovebirds

* * *

**_Reviewing…_**

**Reporter: **Here our cameras will sneak around and catch one actor and interview them by asking pointless and stupid questions. Here's one right now!!

_[Cameras zooms in and does an unsuspected close-up on Naori]_

**Naori: **What the-

**Reporter: **So tell me, what are you doing right now?

**Naori: **Uh…I'm reviewing my script, smart one

**Reporter: **_[Ignoring the insult] _Would you care to give us a preview for our viewers?

**Naori: **Uh-okay…_[Inhales slowly]_ Toshiro-I'm sorry. I'm sorry I jumped back. I'm sorry I made you jump back and…HUH!!!!!!? Who the hell wrote, "I love you lots, Hitsugaya-kun!!!" as my last line!!?

* * *

**_Aftermath of the interview incident…_**

**Hitsugaya: **Look, I can explain

**Naori: **Okay. Explain why I was buried alive by your fangirls after you said all those things about me

**Hitsugaya: **They're fangirls!! What you expect!!

**Naori: **But still-why would your fans want to tear me limb from limb!!! And what's with all the people your little fangirls were yapping about?? Hinamori? Matsumoto? Karin?!?

**Uncomfortable Hitsugaya: **Well-that's-uh-um-uh

_Womanizer  
Woman-Womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh Womanizer  
Oh You're a Womanizer Baby  
You, You You Are  
You, You You Are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer_

**Director: **Sorry

**_

* * *

_**

Scene where Hitsugaya panics and almost drowns Naori…

**Random Worker:** Take One

**Hitsugaya:** Move!! [_Accidentally slams Naori into a wall_]

**Random Worker:** Take Two

**Hitsugaya:** Move!! [_Accidentally shoves Naori through the wall_]

**Random Worker:** Take Fifty-nine

**Hitsugaya:** Move!! [_Accidentally trips Naori with Hyourinmaru and she flies into the wall_]

**Random Worker:** Take One thousand-five hundred-and sixty-two

**Hitsugaya:** Move!! [_Does it correctly_]

**Director:** Finally!!

**An Exhausted Naori:** Hitsu…gaya…you're going down… [_Faints_]

**_

* * *

_**

I'll never let go…

**Rukia:** I'll never let go…I promise…

**Ichigo:** Okay, you can let go now. I need to use the bathroom!

**_

* * *

_**

Costume designs…

**Uryu:** No, no, no!! That's all wrong. The ribbons are placed in the wrong position and this line is supposed to be sowed on with a cross stitch, not the number three zigzag stitch. Also, the bodice is too saggy and the extra cloth needs to be pulled back in order make the bodice pop out. I suggest a wider and deeper v line in the back topped off with the extra cloth flowing down the back of the dress. We want to portray a flowing dress, people!!

**Rukia:** Ishida…this is only the first draft…no need to get so worked up about it

(**A/N**: Yes…I had absolutely no idea what Uryu was just saying)

**_

* * *

_**

Uryu strikes again…

**Ichigo:** Thanks for fixing Grimmjow's jacket for me

**Uryu:** Try not to rip it any further ok [_Pushes up his glasses and there's a glint in his eyes_]

**Ichigo:** I won't. See ya after rehearsal!

**Uryu:** [_Unenthusiastic_] Yeah. Go knock them out, Ichigo

[_Ichigo walks down the hallways and Hitsugaya and Naori spots him. Once he walks past them, the two of them start snickering. Renji walks past him and he also starts laughing. The same reaction with Urahara and Yoruichi and Byakuya just looks at Ichigo with disgust._]

**Ichigo:** What's wrong with everyone today?

**Rukia:** I don't know

**Director:** Ichigo!! Please put on a different jacket for rehearsal and get rid of the "#%*^ Me" on the one you're wearing right now

**Ichigo:** WHAT!!!?

**_

* * *

_**

Naori's confession scene…

**Naori:** I'm sorry I made you jump back! I'm sorry you had to yell at me! I'm sorry for being a burden to you! I'm sorry I'm such an idiot!

**Hitsugaya:** You're right about that

**Naori:** What was that!!?

**Hitsugaya:** You. Are. An. Idiot. Is it really that hard to understand?

**Cameraman:** Should we stop filming?

**Director:** Hold on for juuust a minute

**Naori:** Ugh!! Does your mom even like you!!?

**Hitsugaya:** Hn. And your mom is probably too dumb for her own good

**Naori:** Hah!! Yo momma's so stupid, she doesn't know how many people there are in Central 46!

**Hitsugaya:** Yo momma's so fat, it took 500 flash steps to get on her good side!

**Naori:** Yo momma's so ugly, she became a Vaizard just for the mask!

**Hitsugaya:** Yo momma's so ugly, she needed to go to the Twelfth Division for surgery!

**Naori:** Yo momma's so short, that's why you are!

**Cameraman:** Now?

**Director:** Hold on. I think they're on a roll with this one

**Hitsugaya:** Yo momma's so fat when she tripped in the Second Division, she landed in the Thirteenths!

**Naori:** Yo momma's so fat, every shinigami thought she was a Menos Grande!

**Hitsugaya:** Yo momma's so stupid, she asked Kenpachi and Yachiru for directions!

**Naori:** Yo momma's so poor, she uses Komamura's bathroom!

**Hitsugaya:** Yo brotha's so poor, he uses refined-grain noodles for his hair!

**Naori:** O.o

**Byakuya:** Bankai…Senbonzakura Kageyoshi

**_

* * *

_**

I'll never let go…again…

**Rukia:** I'll never let go…I promise

[_She kisses his hand and Ichigo slowly descends into the water. Then, Ichigo's eyes pop up and he scrambles to swim_]

**Ichigo:** Help me!! I'm drowning!

**Director:** Shnap… Somebody get the shovel!!

**_

* * *

_**

Aizen incident…

[_Naori and Hitsugaya sneak up behind Aizen and push him through the gap of the split Titanic_]

**Aizen:** Ahhh!!!!

**Naori:** Well, looks like he's dead!

**_

* * *

_**

Renji and his lines…

**Renji:** Please!! Save Rukia!!

**Director:** Wrong line

**Renji:** I will surpass you!! Kuchiki Byakuya!

**Director:** Wrong line

**Renji:** Howl Zabimaru!!

**Director:** Wrong line

**Renji:** What is my freaking line!!?

**Director:** It's "Director! I'm going to give you 500 dollars and a latte!!"

**_

* * *

_**

Storyboards of the movie…

**Director:** Ok…I think they're supposed to jump in this scene. Or are they running? Maybe they're sprinting? Hmmm…

**Ichigo:** What's the matter?

**Director:** The storyboards are a little confusing [_Shows him the storyboards_]

**Ichigo:** What the hell?

**Director:** We were a little shorthanded so I had Rukia draw the storyboards for us

**Rukia: **Hehe! [_Thumbs up_]

**Ichigo: **Seriously…get Naori to replace them. She can draw better than those-Ooof!!

**_

* * *

_**

A HUGE misunderstanding…

**Rukia:** What's this about?

**Renji:** We just saw Hitsugaya-taicho and Naori enter a room. Together. Alone.

**Rukia:** Ichigo, Matsumoto, Urahara, Chad, and Ishida!! You're all in on this too!

**Ichigo:** Shh!! Be quiet Rukia!! I think I hear something!

[_Muffled voices could be heard through the door_]

**Naori:** I can't get it! It's too long!

**Hitsugaya:** You just got to hit it and keep it there for a long time

**Naori:** But that really makes my hand sore

**Hitsugaya:** Move it up and down to stretch it out or something

**Naori:** God! All this non-stop playing is leaving a bad taste in my mouth!

**Hinamori:** Why are you all leaning against the door like that? And why are all your faces pink?

**Everybody:** Ahh!!!!! [_Crashes into the room and sees Naori sipping on soda_]

**Hitsugaya:** What are you doing?

**Everybody:** Umm-well-eh

**Naori:** You want to play Rock Band too!!

**Hinamori:** I call the guitar!!

**_

* * *

_**

Years from now…

**Rukia:** Hey Director!?

**Director:** Yeah what?

**Rukia:** Later in this movie, Naori, Hitsugaya-taicho, and I have to grow up to adulthood. How are you going to portray that?

**Director:** Fear not Rukia. I have already arranged for Urahara to create special gigais that portray you in your adulthood stages. [_Pulls out gigais_] See!

**Ichigo:** Hey Rukia! I see you're still a midget even though you're an old lady! Ow!!!!

**Rukia:** Shut up! You're dead

**Naori:** I see you don't grow much Hitsugaya-taicho

**Hitsugaya:** Shut up hag. You're around the same height

**Naori:** Actually, I'm still about a couple centimeters taller than you

**Hitsugaya:** Oh, just shut up!

**_

* * *

_**

Renji's death scene…

**Renji:** Wait! You mean my death in this movie is a one liner!!!!!

**Director:** Yeah. What of it?

**Renji:** That sucks!!

**Director:** So what?

**Renji:** Ok. I'm rewriting that part!

**Rewritten death scene:** Renji frantically paddled out into the ocean. His arms flapping against the water and his legs kicking against the roaring waves. He swam as far as he could and as fast as he could, surpassing many other passengers. They didn't stand a chance against him and his speed of swimming. But Renji's fast swimming did not match up to Titanic as one of the funnels came crashing down on him. The funnel was incredibly heavy and it came falling right in Renji's path. Renji peered back to see the giant funnel come at him and gasping in fright, he frantically quickened his speed. But that proved to be in vain as it came down on poor Renji. His body crushed into many fragments and his organs being punctured in so many places. The force pulled Renji down to the bottom of the ocean and he never came back up…

**Renji:** See! That's how you write a death scene! How was it?

**Director:** Shame…I spilled my coffee on your paper…

**

* * *

**

_The ending scene…_

**Director:** Wait!! Hold on… What are Naori and Hitsugaya doing in this ending shot?

**Random Worker:** Well we needed more people to fill the space and-

**Director:** Idiots!! We're trying to make it so it feels like a dream or the afterlife! With Naori and Hitsugaya in the shot, it's just a plain dream!! I want this ending scene to be re-filmed!!

**Random Worker:** But we spent so much money filming!!

**Director:** Screw the money, I have rules!!!

**Hitsugaya and Naori:** Geez. Just cut us out then.

_

* * *

_

Of course, all the gags above are not mine and I just borrowed them. Hope they were very entertaining!! I hope you enjoyed this piece of fiction that I whipped up for so many months!! And continue reading my fics if you have the time!!


End file.
